The Legend of Frostbite
by Frostbiteandsilverwind
Summary: Harmony and Chaos are the unstoppable forces that drive Equestria. They are usually in balance, but when harmony begins to over weigh Chaos, the elements of Chaos will do anything to re-establish their power. It's up to one stallion to re-unite the elements of Chaos and restore order to Equestria. Will he succeed with the help of friends, or will Equestria fall to ruins?
1. The Legend Begins

Hey guys. This is my first story and I hope you all like it. Feel free to leave commentary if you think there's something i could do to make it better. Anyways, enjoy!

All was peaceful. The birds were chirping and the sky shone blue with an occasional white, puffy cloud. Equestria was at peace. Suddenly, hundreds of birds shot out of everfree forest as a plume of smoke rose out of the treetops. Deep within the forest a house was slowly being engulfed in flames. A mob of ponies were surrounding the house, chanting and cheering. Within the house there were four ponies, two of them children and the other two being their parents. The father was trying to push rubble out of the way to allow the children to escape while the mother tried to comfort her children. The father raised the fallen beam just enough to allow the children to escape through a window on the first floor. Moments after they escaped they turned around just to see the house collapse into a pile of burning rubble and ash. Both children fell to their knees sobbing as the mob looked upon the house with a satisfied look and left. The eldest child looked at what had happened. Things had not always been this way. There was a time when he believed all was good and that everybody was a friend. No longer. He looked back at his sister who was curled in a balled sobbing. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Silver, just let it all out"

She continued to sob for a minute more and then slowly uncurled herself, still sniffling.

"Feeling better?"

"A little" She looked up at him and stared into his eyes with a look of sadness and confusion "Frostbite, why aren't you upset?"

He tried to find a reason, but for some reason he didn't understand it either. They were his parents, yet, he felt nothing. They had been there for him, no matter what, and he still felt nothing. Throughout all of his life he had been told he had a heart of ice. He felt nothing. He was never happy, never sad, and never angry. He always had the same, neutral expression on his face. But was he really so cold that even the death of his own parents couldn't faze him? As this realization slowly revealed itself to him he felt something he had never felt before. Regret. All his life he never let anyone get close to him. He never opened up to anyone, ever. He had made himself a barrier between himself and the outside world, and now he was trapped inside of it. But, this realization changed that. It shone like the stars in the night sky, pointing the way out of the barrier he had created so long ago. He followed it, slowly making his way out of his barrier. He stepped outside and was hit with an emotion he hoped he would never have to face. Sadness. It fell over him in a wave of agony; his knees went weak as he collapsed to the ground sobbing. His sister stared at him in disbelief. He had never shown emotion before. She sat laid down next to him and wrapped around him in an attempt to calm him, but it was to no avail. She didn't know what to do. He had always been the once there for her. He was always strong when she was weak, but now it was reversed, and she didn't know what to do. She stood up and looked at him. He laid there in the fetal position sobbing, rocking back and forth. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. She was about to try and comfort him again when he stopped. He slowly stood up, silently walked over to the rubble, and began digging through. She was about to question what he was doing but before she could he returned. He carried back a cloak he had salvaged, a small bag of bits, and their father's whittling knife. He slipped the cloak over her and told her that they should leave the area before the mob returns. She nodded slowly, understanding the danger, but not wanting to leave the place she had been so attached to. They walked for some time until Frostbite suddenly stopped. He turned back to his sister, "Silver, we should rest here for a while. We can continue forward tomorrow but it's too dangerous to continue tonight."

"Okay that's fine with me, but where exactly are we going?"

"Ummm, well…" He scratched his head "I'm not entirely sure, but were going to have to provide for ourselves for the time being. We can't go back to the town since the mob will be there so we'll need to find somewhere else to stay."

"Okay Frostbite, I'm going to go see if I can find some food."

"Okay I'll stay here and try to get a fire started"

"Got it, I'll be back soon"

With that she left. Frostbite began ripping branches off of the nearby trees. He constructed a small pyramid of twigs with a small amount of kindling in the middle. He found a long stick and began to spin it as fast as he could. In almost no time a small flame appeared. He blew on the fire softly, fueling it and causing it to grow bigger. Within ten minutes he had a decent sized fire going. He sat down smiling proudly at his accomplishment. He light reflected off his coat, giving it a shining appearance. He had and dark turquoise coat with an icy blue swirl pattern throughout it. His mane was white and was spiked back so that it resembled a group of crystals. His tail was the same way, white and spiked back. His eyes were light blue. He stretched his wings and looked at them as they caught the firelight. They were turquoise, just like his coat, but they were icy blue all along the edges and tipped on both ends with small, talon like extremities. His wings had a jagged appearance all along the bottom, rather than smooth or feathery like many other pegasi he had met. He started remembering his parents. His father, Dusklight, had a black coat and a dark grey mane and tail. His father was a unicorn, and was very experienced with magic. His mother on the other hand, was a pegasus. Her name was Brightwing. She had a white coat and a shimmering silver mane. Her tail was the same as her mane and her wings were white with a light grey trimming. She had been the one who had taught him how to fly and had taught him much of what he knew. He had never been to school before since many of the ponies held a grudge against his family for something they did generations ago. He sighed again, knowing they could never return again. He perked up once he heard the sound of his sisters voice.

"I'm back! I found plenty of food for both of us." A smile crept across his face as he heard the good news.

"That's great to hear. I got the fire started so we'll be warm tonight. Tomorrow I'm thinking we'll head east and see if we can find a town nearby. I was pretty sure I saw smoke coming from that direction so there might be a small town of some sort."

"Okay sounds like a good idea. The sooner we can get a roof over our heads the better"

"Can't argue with that"

He laid back against a tree and watched his sister eat. She had a silver coat that shimmered in the light. As she moved around in the light the shimmers moved like a field of grass does in the wind. He smiled, knowing that was the reason for her name, Silverwind. Her mane was white with silver streaks in it and her tail was the same. Her eyes were a dark, beautiful blue, much like sapphire. She had wings as well. They were white with silver trimming and they caught the light and shimmered just like her coat. He smiled, knowing he was going to have trouble keeping stallions away from her when she got older. He chuckled to himself and went over to join her for dinner. They finished eating and curled up by the fire, preparing to sleep. The sun fell past the horizon as the moon rose into the night sky, illuminating the forest with a silvery, white light. Silverwind fell into a deep slumber. Frostbite smiled, knowing she had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smile at how innocent she looked when she slept. He put his head into his arms and slowly drifted off; knowing that tomorrow was going to be a lot of travel.

Celestia raised the morning sun shining beams of light directly into the face of Frostbite. He woke up and complained to himself about not being able to sleep in like he usually did. He stumbled over to Silver to wake her up only to find she was already awake and laughing at his disorientation. He smiled and told her to get up since they had to begin their travels. She stood up and the two ate breakfast and then departed on their long flight towards their unknown destination.

In a town a couple of hours away, a colt walked around alone, staring at the ground. His name was Junglethorn. He sported a dark green coat with lighter green stripes. His mane was emerald green and was worn messily. He didn't have any wings or a horn since he was an earth pony. He sat down on the top of a hill and looked over the town he lived in. It was all pegusi and unicorns. He was the only earth pony there. His parents had left him when he was a little colt since they thought he would have a better life if they left him with a family that was better off. But, he was an outcast. All the pegusi flew in the sky, playing tag and showing off tricks they had learned. All of the unicorns showed off magic tricks and talked about spells and such. But he couldn't do any of that. He couldn't use magic, he couldn't fly, and he could fit in. Nobody was mean to him. Nobody made fun of him or anything; actually they were quite nice to him. The only problem was that he just didn't have anything in common with them. He sighed and looked off into the distance.

"I wish I could leave. I wish I could just leave and find someone like me. All I want is someone I can play with or anything. Just someone like me…" He heard his family call him for lunch, so he returned back to his house to enjoy time with his family.

"Well at least I have a family" he thought to himself as he walked through the doors into his home.

Meanwhile Frostbite and Silver had been flying for hours before they saw a small farm. They landed in the front yard of the home and knocked on the door. A good sized stallion with a farmers hat opened the door.

"Well hey there little fellers. Wadya doin out here? You lost?"

Frostbite stepped forward and began to talk

"No actually, thank you for asking though. We were actually wondering if we could rest here for a little. We've been flying for hours trying to find some kind of town and we need a little rest."

"Well of course y'all can come in. I don't get many visitors out here so make yerself at home"

"Thank you sir, we really appreciate it. Come on Silver." They both walked in the door as the stallion chuckled

"Yall don't need to call me sir. Just call me Fuji."

Frostbite looked at him questioningly

"Your whole name is Fuji?"

Fuji chuckled, "Naw ma whole name is Fuji Apple. Ma family owns most of the apple farms in all of Equestria. It's a pretty big family. You will probably run into some more of ma family eventually."

"Okay. If I do I'll tell them you said hi. My names Frostbite by the way."

"Nice ta meet ya Frostbite. And who might you be young lady?"

"My name's Silverwind. You can call me Silver though."

Fuji shook both their hands, "well its nice to meet yall. You hungry?"

As if on cue both of their stomachs grumbled and both of their faces turned slightly red.

Fuji laughed, "Well it seems that ya are. Come with me and I'll buck down some apples for ya"

The two followed Fuji into his farm and watched as the trotted up to a tree, turned around, and bucked it. Frostbite and Silver watched in awe as hundreds of apples rained down from the branches.

Fuji looked at them and smiled, "Yall should see yer faces right now."

Frostbite couldn't help but laugh. He'd never met anyone like this before. He was so kind and giving, it touched Frostbites heart. After the incident with the mob he had decided that ponies were evil and that he didn't need their help. He wouldn't have even stopped if it hadn't been for Silver's whining. But Fuji changed all of that. He showed Frostbite that there were still good people in the world, even if there were so terrible people too.

Frostbite and Silver helped Fuji carry the apples back into the house and watched as Fuji began preparing all sorts of food for them. He prepared caramel apples, candy apples, apple fritters, apple pie, tons of food. Frostbite couldn't believe he was doing all this for them.

"Why are you being so nice to us?"

Fuji looked back to him

"Excuse me?"

"I said why are you treating us so nicely? You hardly even know us but your treating us like were lifelong friends that you haven't seen in ages."

"Well… ya see I don't get visitors much. Ma mom raised me to treat everyone like a friend so I try to be friendly to everyone. Plus it isn't common for two ponies, children at that, to stop by ma house and ask to stay a while. I can see it in your eyes. Your goin through a hard time right now so I thought I'd try and cheer ya up a bit."

Frostbite smiled, "Thank you, I really appreciate it, if there's anything we can do to help you to repay you just tell us."

"Yall don't have to repay me. I'm just doin this outa happiness. I love havin company over but I don't have any much since I live alone on the farm."

Silver spoke up, "Wait so you live here alone?"

"Yep. Lived most ma life here alone. Ma brother lived out here with me for a while before he moved into Ponyville ta help Granny Smith run the farm."

"Oh. Don't you get lonely?"

"Naw I've gotten used to it. So where were yall headed anyways?"

Frostbite answered his question, "We don't actually know. Were just trying to find the nearest town."

"Well, there's a town about an hour from here."

"Really? What direction is it in?"

"It's to the east. Just keep heading that way and ya can't miss it"

"Okay, thank you. Silver let's see if we can make it there after lunch."

"Okay sounds good Frostbite"

"So are yall just travelin around?"

"yep pretty much"

"Do ya mind doin me a favor then?"

Frostbite looked at him, "what kind of favor?"

"I just need ya to give a letter to ma brother for me. I can give ya a map to help ya get there"

"Ok sure will do"

"Ok. I'll give ya the map and letter after lunch"

The three of them enjoyed the feast that Fuji had prepared. Soon after Fuji gave them the letter and map and sent them on their way, wishing them good luck in their travels. They decided that they would go to the town first and deliver the letter later on. It would be a day's flight to Ponyville so they decided to spend the night in the town nearby. They spent nearly four hours flying before they reached the town. Once in the town they bought dinner and relaxed in the park until the sun set. After a while Silver spoke up.

"Frostbite?"

"Yeah Silver"

"Where are we gonna sleep tonight?"

Frostbite had actually completely forgotten about that and began to think of something to say.

"Ummm… Well Silver I thought it would be nice to have a sorta… well… a campout of sorts on this hill"

Silver looked at him in disbelief, "Are you serious? We fly all the way to town to sleep in a house and you want to have a campout?"

"Yeah"

She glared at him, "Fine but tomorrow were getting a room in a hotel and I don't care what you say"

"Ok fine, just calm down"

"Fine"

Frostbite just laid back and sighed. She could be a real hassle at times, but she was his sister, so he loved her all the same. After about ten minutes of staring at the night sky Silver rolled over into him.

"Frostbite"

"Yeah Silver"

"Will you sing me a song?"

"Depends what song"

"Will you sing the one mom used to sing to me?"

"If it'll help you sleep then yeah I'll sing it"

"Thank you"

He looked up at the night sky as she curled up into, awaiting her song. He let out a long sigh and began to sing…

Thorn POV:

It had been a long day. He had to sweep the house, wash the dishes, feed the pets, clean his room, and go to the market to pick up a few things for his family. As soon as he was done the sun had already set.

"Crap I'm almost out of time"

He ran back to the hill so that he could watch the stars, but when he got there, there were two ponies lying on the grass that he had never seen before. He snuck up behind a tree and began to listen to them.

"If it'll help you sleep then yeah I'll sing it"

"Thank you"

He thought to himself, "He's gonna sing? Can he do what I do? No, no there's no way he does what I do. I'm the only one who can do it."

He watched as the colt laid his head back and began to sing…

I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Thorn stood there in awe. It was beautiful. He'd never heard anyone sing like that before. Ever. He stood gaping for minutes on end when the colt told him to come out.

Frostbite POV:

He had finished singing the song, the entire time aware of the presence of somebody behind the tree. Shortly after it was over he called for the person to come out. Out from behind the tree came a colt with a dark green, zebra striped coat. His mane was messy and so was his tail. His eyes were the color of emeralds.

"Why were you hiding behind the tree?"

"Well you see…" He took in a huge breath, "I was finished with all of my chores and this is the area where I usually stargaze but when I got here you two were already here and I didn't know who you were so I wanted to listen to you so I snuck up behind the tree and…"

Frostbite didn't let him finish, "Ok ok calm down I'm not mad"

"Wait, you're not?"

"No, why would I be"

"I don't know I just thought that you would be upset…"

"No not at all. I do have one question though. Why aren't you out with your friends or something? You can't possibly come out here alone every night"

Thorn hung his head in defeat, "No, I come here every day by myself, nobody here is an earth pony like me so nobody wants to hang out with me."

Silver stared at him with a look of disbelief, then understanding, then sadness. She shot off the ground and surrounded him with a hug in an attempt to cheer him up. Frostbite couldn't help but laugh.

"You should see your face right now"

Thorn put on a smile "If I could I'd probably laugh too"

Frostbite smiled and Silver backed away from him and sat down back over by Frostbite.

"Soooooo" Silver said, "What's your name?"

"My names Junglethorn, you can call me Thorn though"

"Ok my names Silverwind, you can call me Silver though"

"And my names Frostbite"

Thorn looked at the two ponies in front of him. Silver looked pretty normal for the most part, but there was something off about Frostbite. Frostbite just smiled.

"If you're wondering what looks off about me it's probably the wings."

"Sorry I didn't mean to insult you or anything. I was just sorta noticing that you don't look anything like the pegasi around here"

Frostbite shrugged, "I get that a lot. Anyways is there a place we could spend the night. We're traveling and need somewhere to wait the night out and get some rest."

Thorn scrunched his face up as though he was thinking.

"Yeah there might be… Follow me"

The two ponies followed Thorn back to his house.

"MOM!"

"Yeah Thorn?"

"Can my friends spend the night here?"

"Of course, let me go prepare the guest room."

A pegasus mare stepped forward and looked both of them over and then smiled.

"You must be Thorns new friends. My names Lightbeam."

"Nice to meet you Lightbeam, my names Silverwind"

"And my names Frostbite. It's a pleasure to meet you"

Lightbeam smiled at Thorn

"Your friends are just charming. Let me go get the guest room setup. Please, come on in."

They walked inside and all three of them walked over to the couch. Thorn began to ask them about their travels.

"So where are you two headed to?"

Frostbite answered, "Were heading to Ponyville to deliver a message for a friend"

"I've heard about ponyville! That's quite a ways away. I wish I could go to Ponyville, then I could finally meet some more earth ponies" Thorn hung his head, but Silver cheered him up.

"Well we'll be your friends! Plus were not leaving for a few days so we can hang out and you can show us around town and stuff"

Thorn was delighted to hear that. A smile instantly crept across his face.

"I would love to show you around town"

The group began to talk and giggle until Thorn asked Frostbite a question.

"Frostbite?"

"What's up Thorn?"

"What does your cutie mark represent?"

Frostbite looked down at his cutie mark. It was a musical note in a jail cell in the middle of a snowy mountain with snow falling. He sighed. Knowing he would only be able to explain a part of it to Thorn.

"Well Thorn, the musical note represents my ability to sing. I can match any voice as long as I've heard it once."

"Really! That's just like mine!" Thorn turned his flank so that they could see his cutie mark. It too had a musical note, but it was instead intertwined with vines covered in flowers.

Silver spoke up.

"What do the vines stand for?"

"Well, I'm immune to all toxins and I'm able to make plants grow faster than they usually would. It's like a normal earth ponies ability since their naturally able to grow crops well, but only thirty times more powerful. How about yours Silver? What's yours?"

She turned to that Thorn could see her cutie mark. It was a moon and sun twisted together with musical notes spinning around them.

"The music notes are self-explanatory. I think that parts just because Frostbite and I are related, but the sun and moon represent my ability to manipulate light. I can make it move around objects, basically removing them from view."

"Sooo cloaking?"

"Yeah basically, but there's a lot more I can do. I haven't mastered it very well yet. Frostbites much better with his abilities than I am with mine."

Thorn looked over at Frostbite.

"Soo what exactly does the rest of that mean?"

"The blizzard stands for my ability to manipulate ice and I'm actually not sure about the jail cell."

"Oh well ok then"

Lightbeam's voice echoed down the hallway

"Ok the guest bedrooms made. You should all probably get some sleep, it's getting late."

They agreed and headed off to their rooms. The guest bedroom had its own bathroom, a king bed, and a window that overlooked the town plaza. Silver and frostbite hopped into bed and were both quickly asleep. Silver found herself dreaming of happy things and enjoying herself. Frostbite on the other hand was not so lucky.

Everything was ablaze. All he could see was fire and death. Everywhere he looked he saw someone he knew begging for help. He would run to them but just before he could get there they would burst into flame, screaming as they were reduced to ashes. Frostbite didn't understand. Rage overtook him as he threw himself on the ground screaming.

"Why! What in Celestia's name did I do to deserve this?"

A low rumble shook the ground beneath him. The rumble soon turned into a laugh. He looked up at the sky to see two huge red eyes with snake like pupils staring down at him, chilling his soul to its core.

"Who… Who are you?" He stuttered

The ground shook as it laughed again. Frostbite was getting fed up with this. He pounded his hoof on the ground and screamed at it.

"I said who are you! Answer me!"

"I am not important. What is important is who my son is. But, I shall still answer your question mortal. I am a demon. I have no name. I roam this wretched land looking for a way to return to my former being. I also watch over my son, even though I am not able to make any kind of contact with him."

"Okay well then who's your son?"

"The time will come for that to be answered. For now, I am done speaking with you. Leave my domain."

"But how do I…"

Before he could finish the ground below him split and he fell straight down into a cavern of darkness. As he fell he screamed and screamed, but no matter what he did the fall never seemed to end. That's when he saw it. There was something he has heading towards. As he tried to get a better look at what it was he felt himself get pierced by a stalactite. He screamed in pain and instantly woke up, falling out of bed and onto the cold, wooden floor, still sweating and panting like a dog. Silver woke up and helped him off the floor. There was a look of concern in her eyes as she placed him back onto the bed.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it Silver. I'm fine now."

Silver shot him a disapproving look, but knew it would be pointless to argue right now so she gave in and returned to her sleep. Frostbite laid back in the bed, recounting what had happened. He began to think, "Why me? Of everypony, why me? I didn't do anything wrong, so why does everything bad have to happen to me?" Frostbite decided he would think about it more in the morning. He laid back his head, closed his eyes, and waited for sleeps embrace, hoping that he wouldn't have the same nightmare again.

Well that's the end of part one. Once again constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. Into the Forest

Here's Chapter two. If there's an OC pony you want added to the story i would rather you email me about it so that i can talk to you about back story and such. My emails Frostbite0105 Feel free to contact me there if you have any questions or suggestions.

Anyways, on with the story!

Frostbite woke up feeling slightly rejuvenated. Even though it had been a rough night he had still regained a little bit of energy. He rolled over and saw Silver still asleep. He got out of bed, being careful not to disturb her as he did so. He pulled on the cloak that they had saved from the rubble. It was white with a black outline and a black symbol of unknown origin on it. He went down the hall to the living room and saw Thorn preparing breakfast.

"Morning Thorn"

"Gmorning Frostbite"

"You want any help with breakfast?"

"Sure, if you want to."

"Okay cool"

Frostbite walked into the kitchen and looked at what Thorn was making. He was putting together a salad with hay, grass, daisies, and cut up apples. Frostbite walked over and began slicing more apples as Thorn continued to take the other ingredients out of their bags. Within ten minutes they had made enough salad for the four of them. The two walked back into the living room and slumped down onto the couch. Frostbite took the opportunity to get to know Thorn a little better.

"So do you live here alone with your mom?"

"Actually she's not my real mom. My parents gave me up at birth cause they thought I'd have a better life with another family. But yeah, I do live here alone with her."

"Oh well that's interesting. Do you go to school here?"

"Yeah I go to Ms. Sunshines School. How about you? Where do you live?"

"Well… I lived in a home with both my parents and Silver, but the town we lived in shunned us for our abilities. They thought it was a sign of evil that we could do what we can so they created a mob. They burned down our house and killed both of our parents."

Frostbite stared down at the ground, slowly reliving what had happened just a few days ago.

"Wow. I had no idea. I'm really sorry to hear that. I really am."

"It's fine. Don't worry too much about it. Just try not to bring it up around Silver ok?"

"Yeah sure thing. I won't bring it up around her."

The two sat there in silence until they heard Silver trotting down the hallway. Frostbite couldn't help but laugh at how much of a mess her mane was. Hair shot out in random directions and looked as though she had gotten electrocuted. Frostbite grinned.

"Nice hair."

Silver glared at him.

"Shut up, if you were a girl your hair would be like this too"

"Yeah… but I'm not, sooooo that doesn't matter"

"Whatever, hi Thorn"

"Gmorning Silver"

Silver let out a huge yawn, followed by a rumble of her stomach.

"Any chance breakfast is ready?"

Thorn and Frostbite both smiled as they got up and showed her their handiwork. They enjoyed their salad and left some for Lightbeam. Silver seemed really excited.

"Sooo can you show us around town Thorn?"

"Yeah sure thing. Just let me grab my jacket, it's pretty cold out in the mornings."

"Ok"

Thorn ran down the hall and into his room. Frostbite looked at Silver, realizing she'd probably be cold as well. He slipped of the cloak and made Silver put it on. Silver gladly slipped on the cloak and was happy that she wouldn't be cold. Thorn returned wearing a black coat.

"Ok you ready?"

Both of them replied simultaneously

"Yep"

With that they headed out on their way. Thorn first showed them the town hall. It was a large building, with two statues of soldier ponies in the front, huge pillars lining the walls, and elegant carvings all along the sides of the roof. Frostbite thought it was a little bit overkill, but hey, if you want to make an important building why not decorate it. Thorn then proceeded to take them to the school grounds. It was a Saturday and there were no children there, but they could still see the outside. The back area was composed of a play structure, swings, sandbox, and other toys. Frostbite spoke up.

"So is this school for multiple ages then?"

"Yeah it's one of the few schools in town so it takes almost all age groups."

"Oh ok that makes more sense."

Thorn then led them to town center. It was bustling with merchants and stands selling all varieties of items. Neither Frostbite nor Silver had ever been in a place like this before, since they were never let into their old town because of their abilities. Frostbite stood in awe at the number of people before him. He slowly started to smile. This almost felt right to him. All these people around him, no one questioning him about who he was or what he could do. It felt nice. It made him feel as though he fit in. Suddenly, Frostbite remembered something. He turned to Silver.

"We still have to deliver that letter"

"Oh shoot I almost forgot!"

"We should leave at lunch"

Thorn overheard their conversation.

"Wait, your leaving already?" There was a tone of disappointment in his voice.

Frostbite was about to tell him yes when Silver said something.

"Yeah, we have to deliver a letter for a friend of ours. It's a pretty long trip, but you could come along if you'd like."

Frostbite and Thorn both stood with their mouths agape. Thorn had been waiting for something like this his whole life. He had always wanted to go somewhere outside of the town. And even better, now he could go with friends!

"I'd love to go!"

Frostbite just sighed, he it would be no use to argue.

"Ok, you can come, but you have to get Lightbeam's permission first"

Thorn agreed, if he didn't ask her she would get worried. They walked back to the house. Frostbite hade Silver wait outside with him since this was an issue between Thorn and Lightbeam. Thorn entered the house and called for Lightbeam. She walked downstairs and asked Thorn what he needed. Frostbite and Silver both began eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I want to go somewhere outside of the town"

"Ok, how about I take you to another town sometime?"

"No but I want to explore and go on adventures."

"What are you talking about? What you're saying doesn't make any sense."

Thorn knew he'd have to put it out there.

"I want to leave with Frostbite and Silver"

Lightbeam couldn't believe what she was hearing. He never seemed like he wanted to leave before. Why now? What had changed?

"Why in Celestia's name would you want to do that?"

"Because, Frostbite and Silver are the only friends I have. Everpony here is a unicorn or a pegasus, none of them are earth ponies like me. I want to travel with them so I can meet other ponies like me."

Lightbeam was shocked at this. She didn't realize how out of place he was until she heard him say it. She knew she was going to regret this, but it was what Thorn wanted.

"Ok. You can go. But when you reach another village, send me a letter ok?"

A huge smile broke out across Thorn's face. He jumped forwards and hugged Lightbeam.

"Ok I promise!"

Frostbite and Silver walked inside and Lightbeam began to talk to them.

"So where exactly are you headed to anyways?"

"We're going to Ponyville to deliver a letter for a friend."

"That's quite a ways away. Are you sure you can handle it"

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

Lightbeam had to admit, Frostbite had some confidence.

"Ok if you say so, when will you be leaving?"

"We're leaving today at lunch time"

Lightbeam said ok, she wasn't sure she was ready for this, but she had to let him go. They spent the rest of the day up until lunch talking and preparing for the trip. Lightbeam prepared all sorts of food that wouldn't spoil for them. Lunch time finally came. They ate their last meal in the village, said their goodbyes, and departed in the direction of ponyville.

Darkness fell. They had been walking for hours on end. They were hungry, tired, and needed a break.

"Let's stop here and make a camp"

Silver and Thorn both sighed of happiness and slumped to the ground. Frostbite just smiled and made a small pile of twigs and branches. He unscrewed the lid of the lantern that Lightbeam had given them and used the flame to start their fire. He slowly added larger and larger sticks and logs until they had a large fire going. The three of them sat around the fire in silence, enjoying the warmth. Within a matter of minutes all of them had fallen asleep.

The boy sat in his room. He was watching bleach episodes on his laptop, and was nearing the end of the series. He was so sucked in to the video that he didn't notice as his room began to glow a light red color. The video ended and he grabbed his iPod, with a built in solar charging case, put in his earphones, closed his eyes, and laid back.

"Something isn't right" he thought to himself. He slowly opened his eyes. What he saw made him shoot out of his bed. There was a pair of red, gleaming serpent eyes staring at him on his wall. He instantly began to yell at it.

"What the hell! What the fuck are you?"

"All in time young one, all in time."

"No not in time tell me now you freak!"

"Hm. You seem to have some fight in you. Perfect."

A scared expression crossed his face

"What do you mean perfect?"

He swore if that thing had a mouth it would be grinning.

"Care to find out?"

"NO. What the hell are you and what do you want with me!"

"I am a demon. I usually wouldn't make my presence known to a mortal such as you. As for what I want with you, I have an offer for you."

The boy raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"If you accept, you shall be reborn into a new world, and you shall be reborn possessing some of my powers. You will be able to start anew, a second chance at life if I may. If you deny, you shall remain here. Lonely. Uncared for. Friendless."

There was one last thing he needed to know.

"Exactly what world would I be reborn in?"

"I believe you've heard of it before. It's called Equestria."

His eyes widened in shock. He was a brony, always had been, he'd dreamt of being able to go to Equestria. And here it was, right in front of him.

"I accept"

The demon seemed almost thrown off.

"Really? You aren't going to argue or ask about a catch or anything?"

"Well I am now."

The demon swore under his breath.

"Damn me and my big mouth. Ok fine there's some things you should know. You will not be normal, since you will be fused with my power; you will have an appearance of half dragon half pony. You will go by a name of my choosing and you do as I instruct you when you arrive. Understood."

"Understood Mr….. ummm…"

"I do not have a name. I am simply a spirit. Now, you may bring one thing with you. I shall make it compatible with the world you are entering."

He quickly grabbed his IPod and threw on his black jacket.

"Ok I'm ready."

The demon let out a chuckle.

"You better be."

Below the eyes, where the mouth should be, a large swirling portal emerged.

"Step through this portal and your new life shall begin. I shall be in contact with you while you are there as well."

He began to walk towards the portal, but something stopped him.

"What's wrong?" the demon inquired.

"What will happen to my presence in this world? Will I be remembered?"

"No. All memory of you shall be removed from this world."

His mind was settled. All his questions were answered. He was ready.

He stepped through the portal and everything went black. He tried to move but could not. All of a sudden he felt a pain like he had never felt before in his life. His bones stretched and moved and re-aligned themselves. His skin and muscles stretched and tore, blood ran all across his body. He tried to call out but couldn't will his body to do so. The pain slowly ebbed as his new body finished taking form. Wisps of red slowly crawled out from the darkness, wrapping around his body, soaking in through his skin. The tears quickly healed and he felt a soothing sensation wash over him. His muscles relaxed, the pain faded, and he slowly regained control of his body. Once he regained full control of his body, the demon spoke once again.

"Your new body is complete. You now have the body of a half pony half dragon. You also possess a small amount of my power."

"This is awesome" He looked over his new body with a look of approving.

"You shall go by the name of Morgrimor."

He thought it sounded cool. It sounded like some ancient language name or something.

"Ok works for me"

The demon chuckled.

"You don't argue much do you?"

He smiled.

"Nope!"

The demon chuckled again. "Well you're probably going to argue this next part."

He swallowed. "And what might that be?"

The demon began, "Well…"

Morning came.

The sunlight danced through the trees casting broken shadows throughout the forest. Thorn slowly awoke, letting out a large yawn followed by rolling around and stretching. He got up. Everything looked so pretty. He had never been in the forest before, just looked at it from the outside. He heard a little yawn and looked over to see Silver get up. He smiled. Her coat shone from the light breaking through the cover of the forest. He couldn't help but gawk at her beauty. She noticed this and giggled. He quickly looked away blushing madly. She just walked over and sat next to him smiling. He wasn't really sure what to say so he just sat there awkwardly. She leaned into him.

"Good morning Thorn."

Thorns face quickly turned red, "Oh uhh gmorning."

She looked up at his face and giggled, "Your face looks like Christmas."

His face was a mixture of his green coat and his red blushing. He smiled at her comment.

"Thanks I guess?"

Silver just giggled, "Your welcome"

The two sat there for a while. Thorn looking off into the forest, Silver looking off into the forest as well, leaning into Thorn. They both heard a yawn and turned to see Frostbite slowly getting up. He looked over at the two of them and a grin grew on his face.

"Did I miss something?"

Both of their faces lit up bright red and Frostbite fell down laughing.

Thorn stammered, "N nn no nothing happened."

Silver followed soon after, "y yyeah we were j just enjoying the morning."

Frostbite just gave them another grin, "Sure ya were."

They both responded simultaneously, "We were!"

Frostbite was about to make another comment, but he heard something odd. He quickly shushed them and listened closer. It was feint, but it was there. There was a sound of a low growl and large footsteps. He told them to grab everything and to get moving. They were about to start running when they all heard it. A loud crashing noise sounded followed by a massive roar. They turned to see a manticore staring at all of them with a hungry look in its eyes. Frostbite turned and yelled.

"Run! Try to find somewhere hard for it to follow us!"

They shot off in the opposite way of the manticore, quickly weaving in-between trees. That only pissed off the manticore as it tore down everything separating it from its prey. Frostbite quickly explained the situation to the others as they ran.

"Ok we don't stand a chance against it in here. We need one of two things. We either need to find a lot of water or a large clearing."

Thorn was confused, "How would that help?"

Frostbite continued to explain as he ran, "If we can get to water I can turn it to ice and try to stop it with that. If we find a clearing, Silver might be able to get enough sunlight to blind it or cloak us or something. The water would be our best option because it would let both of us use our abilities."

Thorn understood now. Frostbite had no intention of running. He was going to fight it.

They ran for five minutes, the manticore still close on their trails. That's when Frostbite sensed it. Water.

"Quick follow me!"

They took a hard right and kept running. They quickly broke through the foliage into a large clearing. In the center was a small pond of water. Frostbite cursed under his breath. That wasn't going to be enough water to stop a manticore. He had an idea though.

"Silver, Thorn, keep it busy!"

He turned and took off towards the pond.

Silver and Thorn followed until they were midway into the clearing.

They waited until the manticore reached the edge of the clearing. It seemed almost hesitant to leave the cover of the forest. Slowly it moved all the way into the clearing. Silver prepared herself. She opened her wings, facing them towards the sun and cupped them. Her wings slowly began to collect sunlight and stored it. She was going to need time though.

"Thorn I'm gonna need more time"

"But what am I gonna do? I can't fight"

Silver looked at him with a look of disbelief, "Are you serious? You can control the growth rate of plants can't you? Wrap him in plants or something! Anything to slow it down!"

Thorn focused. He had never done this before. But now he needed to. He had a purpose, and he wasn't going to let them down. He trotted towards the manticore. The manticore looked at him with a confused look. Thorn raised both his hooves into the air, and then slammed them into the ground, burying them in the dirt. The manticore was now hopelessly confused. It had chased many preys, but this was the first time it had ever seen this. It realized that it really didn't care and that it was hungry. It charged at Thorn, growling the whole time.

Thorn watched as it approached him.

"Closer, closer, closer…" once it was within twenty feet he smiled.

"Hope you don't mind thorns."

Ten, foot thick, thorn covered vines sprung out of the dirt and wrapped themselves around the manticore. They weren't going to be able to hold it forever, but it would be enough. He willed the vines to pull the manticore to the ground, immobilizing it. Silver watched in awe. She was proud of him. He had been presented with a challenge, and he stepped up to it. She returned her focus to herself. She was almost fully charged.

Frostbite looked back from the pond. Silver was charging and Thorn had it pinned.

"Good, this is going well." He thought to himself. He returned his attention to the ground. He was going to need more water, and the ground was marshy and full of it. He slowly extracted the water from the surrounding ground, storing it in large patches of ice for later use. He heard a deafening roar and turned around.

The manticore had managed to snap most of the vines. Thorn was continuing to hold it down, but it was to no avail, it was just too strong for him alone. He wrapped the vines as tightly as possible and retreated back to where Silver was. Silver explained her plan to him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Don't argue and get ready"

Thorn sighed; well it was at least worth a try.

Frostbite looked over at his accomplishment. He had nearly quadrupled the amount of water he had started with. He began to run back over to the others, bringing his ice with him.

The manticore snapped the remaining vines and turned its attention back to its prey. Silver and Thorn watched as the manticore menacingly walked closer. Silver just smiled. She hoped it wouldn't miss its eyesight too much. She put both of her wings together in front of her, leaving a small gap open in the front. This created a large chamber where she could release the sunlight with a small, precise opening in the front. Once the manticore was thirty feet away she released. Ten minutes of sunlight was released in one second, amplifying the brightness 1000 fold. The manticore reeled back as the light hit its eyes. Everything had gone black. Thorn quickly created two vines and swept its feet out from under it. The beast collapsed on its back, limps flailing in the air. Thorn restrained it using various types of plant life this time to greater his chances of being able to hold it down. Silver and Thorn looked at the manticore, grinning at their accomplishment. Thorn turned to Silver smiling.

"That was pretty great what you did back there."

Silver blushed, "You weren't too bad yourself."

Now it was Thorns turn to blush, "Yeah I guess so. We make a pretty good team."

Silver moved in closer, "You really think so?"

Thorn wrapped his arms around her and looked into here deep, blue eyes.

"Yeah I do."

The romantic moment was swiftly ruined by blood and flesh being spewed everywhere as Frostbite dismembered the body with a tornado of ice shards. Silver and Thorn were both coated in blood. They both stood there shaking. Frostbite walked over to them, a sly look on his face.

"I'm sorry; did I do that at a bad time?"

Silver and Thorn just looked at him like they wanted to kill him.

Frostbite just laughed, "Cmon. We need to get going. You two can have plenty of time together later. Uninterrupted I may add."

The two blushed, even though it couldn't be seen through all of the blood.

Frostbite returned the ice to its water state and rinsed them in it, effectively removing all the blood from their coats. Frostbite returned to the carcass of the manticore. Despite much opposition from Silver he took the teeth out of the manticore's dismembered skull, and put them in the cloak pocket. When Silver asked him why he did it, Frostbite simply responded bragging rights. Silver rolled her eyes; he could be such an idiot something. She looked up to the sky. They had wasted too much time. It was almost night.

"Frostbite, can we just spend the night in this clearing?"

Frostbite shrugged, "I don't see why not. Hey Thorn, could you grow us some kind of shelter?"

"I would but I'm sucked dry of energy"

Frostbite nodded, "Ok. That's fine. You worked hard. We'll just sleep in the grass then."

The other two nodded in approval. Thorn used his last bit of energy to grow the grass longer and more plentiful, making it more comfortable to lie on. Frostbite watched as Thorn fell asleep. Silver followed him soon after. Frostbite looked up at the stars. He couldn't believe that somepony placed each and every one of them. He made up his mind. He was going to meet the pony who did it. Someday. He was about to drift off into sleep when a red light startled him. A red comet shot across the sky into the clearing, smashing through several trees along the way. He looked to Silver and Thorn. Neither of them had awoken. He got up and trotted over to the point of impact. He looked into the crater and saw a reflective, metal object at the bottom. He slid down into the crater observing the object. He couldn't believe what it was.

Don't you just love cliff hangers? :P It might be a while before the next chapter cus i'm gonna be gone for a while. I'll still be able to respond to emails though.


	3. Out of the Forest and in with the Demon

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious, you agreed to the terms remember?"

"Well yeah… but I didn't think you were gonna pull any of this bull shit!"

"Calm down, it's only until you can find a host anyways."

"Whatever!"

Morgrimor couldn't believe the catch the deal had. He had to begin as an inanimate object. He looked back to the demon, still slightly confused.

"Wait, so how exactly does this work again?"

"For the last time, I will put you into the world as an object so you won't be harmed upon entry. Once you are picked up by anypony you will become part of them. You will live inside their mind and will be able to communicate with them. I have chosen a specific pony for you to bond with. Once inside of his head try to talk to him, but don't scare him. You are also to protect him. If you want to go back to being a living being, you need to draw a little blood from your host and you can form a living body. If you want to return you can simply will it so and you will return back into his mind."

"Ok… this all still seems a little weird but whatever, I'll go with it"

"Good. It's time for you to enter the world"

Before Morgrimor could respond he was shot down from the sky, smashing into the ground leaving a large crater. He decided to take the shape of a pendant. It was black and shined like obsidian. On the front a large dragons head was etched into it and gleamed red. Morgrimor viewed his surroundings from an omniscient standpoint. He could see everything around him, but couldn't interact with it. He heard the sound of hoofsteps as a pony approached. He saw a pony with a turquoise coat and white mane approach. All he could do was hope that the pony picked him up…

Frostbite entered the crater. He noticed a small, reflective object in the middle. He slid down the sides of the crater until he reached the middle. He looked at the object. It was a pendant, but not like any he had seen before. Most he had seen were silver or gold and had jewels in them. This one was black and had a red dragon head on the front. He felt a sudden urge to grab it. He felt like it was meant for him to find and that he should take it. He reached down and picked it up.

"YES!"

Morgrimor didn't think he'd get a host this soon. He began the process of entering Frostbite's mind.

"What's going on?"

Frostbite watched as the dragons head began to glow red. It started dull, then became brighter, and then became so bright that all he could see was red. The light pulsed once and then vanished. When Frostbite regained his vision he looked down to find that the amulet had vanished. He couldn't grasp the concept of it magically disappearing, but wasn't going to let it keep him up any longer. He returned back to their campsite and laid down. He was about to go to sleep when he heard a small whisper from nowhere.

_"Hi"_

He looked up, not seeing anyone. He thought to himself

"I must be hearing things"

_"Actually you're not."_

Frostbites head shot up

"What? Where are you? How can you hear my thought?"

_"Well let's think about this. I can hear your thoughts, so where would it make sense that I would be"_

"In my head…?"

_"Good, you're learning"_

"Shut up and get out of my mind!"

_"No can do, I was sent here and I'm here to stay"_

"Well do you at least have a name?"

_"Yeah it's Morgrimor, what about you?"_

"Frostbite"

_"By the way you can talk to me just by thinking. If you keep talking out loud people are gonna think you're pretty weird"_

Frostbite began to think instead of talk.

"Good to know"

_"Sooooo… What am I supposed to do?"_

"How should I know? What can you do?"

_"I'm not really sure. I'm tired though"_

"How are you tired? You're not even alive…"

_"That's a dick move… And just for your information I do have a living form thank you very much"_

"Whatever, you can explain all this stuff to me tomorrow, I need some sleep."

_"Ok works for me. Gnight"_

"Night"

And with that they both drifted off to sleep.

Morning came. They all rose around the same time, ate breakfast, and then continued their travels. Frostbite led the way, secretly conversing with Morgrimor about who he was and where he was from and such. Frostbite was surprised to hear that Morgrimor was from a different world. He'd never heard of anything like that before. He began to question him about what it was like and about his family and things of that nature. Silver and Thorn, still slightly frightened from yesterday's events, followed closely behind Frostbite. The two talked a little, but not very much. They both began to notice that frostbite had been much quieter than usual. Thorn told Silver about it, but she already knew he was acting weird. She decided she should talk to him when they stopped to rest. After about five hours they stopped to rest. They were making good time and would be there before tomorrow night. Thorn volunteered to go search for some food so that Silver would be left alone with Frostbite. After Thorn was out of ears range Silver began to speak.

"Frostbite?"

"Yeah Silver"

"Are you ok?"

Frostbite gave her a confused look, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just that you haven't been talking at all and you're not usually like this."

"Silver don't worry I'm perfectly fine."

"Frostbite?"

"Yeah?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with Thorn does it?"

Now He was completely lost. Why would this have anything to do with him?

"Why would this have anything to do with Thorn?"

"Well… It's just that… Well… I really like him, and I thought you might be mad at me for it or something."

Frostbite couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew the two liked each other, but why would she think he would be mad at her for it?

"Why would I be mad at you for that?"

"Well, it's just that every time we were together you'd make fun of us or purposely ruin it somehow."

"I'm just doing my job as an older sibling. If I don't give you two a hard time then who will?"

"I guess so…"

"Look I don't have a problem with it at all. Thorn seems like a nice guy and I'm glad you found somepony that you feel like that towards."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. If you're happy then I'm happy."

Silver let one tear fall down her cheek before she hugged Frostbite.

"I love you."

"I love you too Silver"

The two sat there for a while before they heard the footsteps of Thorn approaching. Thorn returned with piles of daisies and other flowers. The three sat down and began eating. Frostbite sat further away from the other two and returned to his discussion with Morgrimor while Thorn had Silver recap what Frostbite had said to her. They finished their food at continued on their journey towards Ponyville.

Frostbite was enjoying himself. Morgrimor had some device called an IPod and was playing music directly through his mind. He heard all kinds of songs that he had never heard before. He spent the next seven and a half hours of the journey listening to all sorts of music from Morgrimors world. The party stopped again as night began to fall. They lit a fire and all of them quickly fell asleep, knowing that they would be close, if not in Ponyville tomorrow.

The group awoke as the sun rose. They began their travels as soon as the sun was high enough to see in the thick forest. They moved at a much faster pace. They traveled for eight hours nonstop. The trees slowly thinned out as they approached the edge of the forest. That's when they saw it. Out in the distance they could see the feint outline of Ponyville. The three rejoiced. They trotted towards the edge of the forest when they were stopped by the sound of a low snarl from behind them. A pack of timberwolves walked out from inside the forest. They slowly formed a large circle around the trio, keeping them from leaving the forest. The three considered their options. They could try to fly away, but they weren't sure if they'd be able to carry Thorn out and it would leave them open for attack. Running was out of the picture. There was enough sunlight for Silver to work with and Thorn was in his element, but Frostbite didn't have anything to use for attacking.

"I guess I'll have to fight with hoof to hoof combat" Frostbite thought to himself.

_"Oooor you could ask me for help"_

"Fine. Help me?"

_"Of course. I am your guardian after all. I need you to draw a little blood though so I can take a living form."_

Silver spread her wings and began to collect sunlight. Thorn began pushing his energy into the soil, gaining control over all of the plants in the vicinity. Frostbite drew the carving knife from his pocket. He made a small incision in his arm and a small stream of blood appeared. Thorn and Silver looked at Frostbite and were completely confused. Before they could question what the point of cutting himself was the blood began to glow and expand. It formed into a large ball of light and then dispersed, causing everything to divert it's eyes. When they looked back there stood a pony. He had a blood red coat with a darker read swirl pattern. His mane was a dark black with charcoal grey tips. There were two things that stood out. His wings were those of a dragon, and his eyes looked like a snakes. His eyes were red with narrow black slits in the center. His wings spines were blood red and the folds were a lighter red/grey. He looked at his surroundings, observed the three ponies behind him, then looked at the timberwolves, and then back to the ponies.

"Sup"

The three looked at him in disbelief. Frostbite was the first to speak.

"All this time you've been in my mind and you forgot to mention you look like your half dragon!"

"It wasn't really important at the time. Besides you still have a bit of a pest problem don't you?"

Frostbite looked back to the timberwolves. They seemed slightly confused, but were regaining their mindset as they slowly continued to move towards them.

"Yeah I guess your right…"

Morgrimor chuckled

"Lemme take care of this for ya"

Morgrimor trotted up to the largest timberwolf, presumably the alpha male. The alpha walked forwards and got into a pouncing position. Morgrimor stood up of two hooves and continued to move forwards. The timberwolf pounced at him. He rammed his hoof into the timberwolf's face as in flew towards him. The wolf landed on the ground and quickly rolled onto its feet. It wasted no time in attacking again. Morgrimor once again hit it in the face, but this time he placed his hoof on its head while it was still on the ground. He kneeled down so that he was at eye level with the timberwolf. He put on a grin as he drew one of his hooves towards the timewolf's mouth. He created a small ball of fire on his hoof. The timberwolf wimpered and tried to flee as it saw the fire get nearer and nearer.

Morgrimor grinned, "Open up, I got a snack for ya."

The timberwolf used the last of its energy to try and bite his arm, but as soon as it opened its jaws Morgrimor shoved the ball of fire into its mouth. He then closed its jaws and watched as its entire body was engulfed by flames from the inside out. He stared with pride at his accomplishment as he watched the timberwolf roll back and forth, howling in pain. He only turned when he heard a scream come from behind and one of the other timberwolves scored a huge gash across Thorns chest. Morgrimor quickly shot a fireball at the timberwolf and it burst into flames. Morgrimor extended his wings and flew above the three other ponies. He engulfed his entire body in fire and swooped towards the timberwolves effectively scaring the shit out of them and causing them to run from him. Once all the timberwolves has fled, Morgrimor returned to inside of Frostbite. Frostbite and Silver were about to pick up thorn and take him to the Ponyville hospital when a figure appeared ahead…

It had been a long day. Echo Hart had been running all sorts of errands for Fluttershy. He had to pick up pet food and dinner and he had a long day at work at the hospital. He had a navy blue coat with a lighter blue main with white stripes. He velvet blue eyes and light blue wings, which were abnormally large for a pegasus, but he didn't care. Fluttershy liked them and that was all that mattered to him. He happily trotted back to fluttershy's home when he heard a scream come from Everfree Forest. He quickly galloped in the direction of the scream. He reached the edge of the forest minutes later. Upon his arrival he saw two ponies helping one pony who seemed to be injured. He put down his bags and walked into the forest to try and help.

The mysterious pony walked closer. Silver and Frostbite weren't sure what to do. There was nothing they could do. All they could do was hope that the pony would be on their side. As the pony approached he had a smile on his face. He quickly galloped over and asked if they needed help. They nodded and led him over to Thorn, who has lying on the floor in pain. The pony looked at him with a look of sympathy. He told the other two to stand back as he positioned himself on the side of the injured pony. He put his hooved together and rubbed them back and forth. A small, purple aura began to form around his hooves until it formed a solid, purple blob around each hoof. He then proceeded to put the globs on the wound. He smeared the purple slime across the wound and then stood back. The purple slime soaked into Thorn's skin and slowly faded. Once the slime had completely faded the wound had completely vanished. Thorn slowly got up and looked at his chest. He didn't feel any more pain, it was amazing. He looked up at the pony that stood before him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Echo Hart, and yours?"

"Thorn"

"I see, and who are your friend?"

"I'm Frostbite"

"And I'm Silver"

"Well it's nice to meet you all. Would you care to join me on my way back to Fluttershy's cottage?"

Frostbite responded, "We'd love to"

They began walking towards a cottage off in the distance. After several minutes Frostbite spoke up, "Echo Hart?"

"You may call me Echo if you like and yes?"

"Oh okay, Echo how did you heal Thorn that fast?"

"Well you see it's what my special skill is. Everypony has one, and mine is healing."

Frostbite looked at Echo's cutie mark. It was a red, crescent moon with a red cross inside.

_"Suiting"_

"Yeah it is" Frostbite thought back.

"Ok were here."

The three looked at the cottage that stood in front of them. Animals ran all around the yard and could be seen playing behind the house as well. A yellow pony with a pink mane slowly opened the door. She saw Echo and a huge smile spread across her face. She then glanced behind him to see the three other ponies with him and let out a small eeeep as she ran back inside. Echo just sighed.

"She's really shy. Lemme go talk to her for a minute."

"Ok that's fine with us"

Echo walked inside to go talk to Fluttershy. A few minutes later Echo returned with Fluttershy. She quietly introduced herself to them and they returned the favor. She invited them inside which they happily agreed to. They sat on one couch as Fluttershy and Echo sat on another. Echo asked them what they were doing in the Everfree Forest and how Thorn got that bad of an injury. Frostbite began to retell their tale. He told them about the fire and how they had been living on their own, with the company of Thorn of course. He told them about the manticore attack, but he left out the part about killing it since he could tell the Fluttershy was pretty into animals. He came to the last part of their tale with the timberwolves, explaining that Thorn had gotten the gash from getting clawed by one of them. Echo nodded, understanding now why the wound was so bad.

"Well it seems like you've had a pretty crazy last couple weeks."

"Yeah we have. So what are things like here for you? You haven't told us much about yourselves."

Echo began to explain his life. He worked at the hospital, using his ability to help mend wounds whenever possible. Frostbite said it was a very noble thing to do which Echo thanked him for. Fluttershy then explained what she did. She took care of animals and helped organize orchestras of birds to sing at parties and such. Frostbite had to admit, it was a pretty neat concept.

_" Oh Oh Let me talk!"_

"I'm not sure if Fluttershy could handle you randomly appearing in the middle of her home…"

_"Pleeeeease! I wanna talk! Cmoooon I saved all of your lives from the timberwolves!"_

"Fine, but I'm summoning you outside"

Frostbite spoke, "I gotta go grab something we left at the forest, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Frostbite walked out of the cottage and ran halfway to the forest. He stopped and drew the carving knife again. He repeated the process and sure enough, a bright light flashed and there stood Morgrimor. They both flew back to the house and Frostbite told Morgrimor to wait outside for a minute. He walked in, "Hey I'm back"

"Hi Frostbite."

"There's someone I want you all to meet, and just a warning he looks a little scary."

Fluttershy thanked him for the warning and Frostbite told Morgrimor to come in. Morgrimor walked in and all of the ponies' jaws except for Frostbite's dropped. Morgrimor introduced himself and the other ponies slowly reciprocated. Echo spoke first.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you exactly."

"I'm glad you asked." He began to tell his tale about his previous life. He told them about how his parents had died from illnesses and that he had been approached by a demon with an offer of a new life. He explained that he had the power of the demon within him and that was why he had the appearance of a half dragon half pony. He explained that he had to have a host, which was Frostbite, and that he was now Frostbites guardian. He said that Frostbite could draw upon his power and use it to fuel his own abilities, but that the demon said it would take a while to get to that level of connection. He stated that the demon had said that as Morgrimor and frostbite bonded their powers would increase exponentially. After telling his tale the other ponies began to accept him more, now that they knew what he was. They stayed and chatted for a couple of hours. Frostbite noticed that Fluttershy and Echo seemed really close and asked them if they were together. Echo replied with yes and explained that they were actually engaged. Frostbite and the others congratulated them and Echo and Fluttershy thanked them. The night drew close and Frostbite said that they should be going. Echo offered for them to stay at his place. Silver and Thorn accepted first thing, but Frostbite said he wanted to explore a little bit first.

"You guys go on without me; I'll catch up to you later."

"Ok we'll see you later"

Frostbite and the others headed their separate ways once they reached the village. Echo told him the address before leaving to show the others where it is. Morgrimor stayed with Frostbite as they went and explored the town. They walked down the main street and looked at the houses around them. Morgrimor put his IPod on speaker and played music as they walked down the street. It wasn't very loud but it was enough to entertain them. Morgrimor had an idea.

"Hey I have an awesome idea!"

"What is it?"

"We should hold a dance party! We could play music off my IPod! It would be awesome!"

"Actually that sounds like a pretty good idea! I don't really think it's all that loud though…"

"We should stop by the library and see if they have any books about noise amplification"

"Ugh but I hate reading."

"Fine I'll read and you can stand there and look pretty"

Morgrimor laughed and pushed his hair back, "I'll try my best"

Frostbite face-hoofed and Morgrimor laughed. They kept walking down the street until they reached the library. Frostbite wasn't sure if he should knock or not, it was a library after all. He decided to play it safe and knocked. The door was answered by a small dragon. He looked up to them and smiled.

"What's up?"

"Hey we were wondering if we could look for a book"

"Go for it"

Frostbite walked in and was followed by a hesitant Morgrimor. Spike stared at Morgrimor in amazement.

"You're like me! But you're also like a pony… What are you?"

"Let's just say I'm a pony with a gift"

Spike wasn't completely happy with that answer, but he wasn't going to bother him about it. If he didn't want to talk about it there was probably a reason why.

"Ok works for me. I'd recommend leaving before Twilight comes down though or else you're gonna have to answer a ton of questions."

Morgrimor gulped, "I think I'll wait outside"

Spike smiled, "Good call"

Morgrimor walked outside to go wait while Frostbite stared at the endless shelves of books trying to figure out where to start.

"I never got your name"

He turned around to see the dragon looking at him.

"My names Frostbite and my friend outside is Morgrimor. And you?"

"My names Spike. You need help?"

Frostbite laughed, "Yeah I've never seen this many books in one place."

"So what are ya looking for?"

"I'm looking for a book on sound amplification."

Spike looked at him confused and then his faced changed to a thinking look, "Hold on one second"

He ran upstairs and called for someone. A unicorn slowly trotted down the stairs. She had a light purple coat and a deep purple mane with pink highlights. She looked towards Frostbite and smiled.

"Hi there, Spike said you needed help?"

"Yeah I'm hopelessly lost. I've never seen this many books before. It's a really impressive collection."

Twilight blushed a little, "Thank you. My names Twilight Sparkle, but you can call me Twilight. I run the library so I should be able to help you."

"Awesome! My names Frostbite. I'm looking for a book about sound amplification."

"May I ask why?"

"My friend and I are planning on holding a dance and we need some way to make the music louder."

Twilight smiled, "That sounds like a lot of fun! I'm sure I have something here that'll help."

"Thank you"

Twilight picked up a couple books, read the first couple sentences of each, and then put them back and continued her search. Ten minutes later she approached with a book.

"This should do the trick"

Frostbite looked at the title. A Thousand Ways to Make Things Louder ( creative right? ).

"This'll work perfectly! Thanks so much! How much do I owe you?"

Twilight blushed a little. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but she wanted to ask.

"Ummm actually I was wondering if… maybe you'd teach me how to dance in exchange for the book…"

Frostbite smiled, "I'd love to, but can we start tomorrow? I don't want to worry my sister if I'm gone too long."

"Ok sounds good to me. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Frostbite"

"Goodnight Twilight"

Frostbite left with the book in one of the cloak pockets. He walked over to Morgrimor and the two left towards Echo's house. Twilight returned to her bedroom with a smile on her face. She wasn't sure what had overcome her, but it felt amazing. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside. The thought of her dancing with Frostbite put a small blush on her face. She crawled into bed and pulled the sheets over herself. She clicked off the light and tried to go to sleep, still excited about tomorrow. Meanwhile Frostbite and Morgrimor arrived at Echo's house. Echo had saved a room with two beds for them. They both slipped into their beds and slowly started drifting off to sleep.

Frostbite opened his eyes to see everything engulfed in fire.

"Not again"

He heard the demons voice again.

"Yep, again"

"What now?"

"I just wanted to check in, see how things were going."

"Why do you care?"

"Because, you're now fused with part of me, Morgrimor"

"Wait, you're the demon Morgrimor made the deal with?"

"Yes, I am the demon he made the deal with."

"Ok fine I'll tell you what's happened"

Frostbite told his tale for the second time that day. The demon listened intently throughout the duration of the story. Once it got to the part where Thorn was injured in battle, the demon spoke.

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"I didn't have any water around so I couldn't for any ice."

"Are you retarted?"

Frostbite looked up in shock, "What?"

"I asked if you were retarted. Are you deaf as well?"

"No I'm not retarted or deaf, why would you ask?"

"I asked because there's always water around you. It's in the air all the time. All you need is more power and training."

"And what should I do about that?"

"I'm going to train you."

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm a spirit. I can't exactly do much ya know."

Frostbite nodded, "Ok, but will I be tired in the morning?"

"Nope. We'll train in your dreams so only your spiritual power will be increased and your physical body will be rested."

"Well what's the point in that?"

"What! What do you mean what's the point? Don't you know how your abilities work?"

"Ummm no…"

The demon let out a huge sigh, "Ok, let me explain. You have to bodies, your physical body and your spiritual body. In order to be faster, stronger, and bigger you have to train your physical body. Luckily for you you're already in great physical shape because of your past life so that's not a problem. In order to increase the amount of energy and the efficiency of your energy you have to train your spiritual body. Your abilities power is defined by the overall fitness of both bodies combined. Your Physical bodies much more fit than your spiritual body, so in order to become more powerful all we need to do is train your spiritual body. Got it?"

"Yeah I think so. So how do I go about training my spiritual body?"

"That's simple. I'm going to try and kill you. All you have to do is stay alive."

"What happens if I die?"

"You'll wake up, and your training will be done for the night."

"Oh that's it? That's easy"

"If you say so"

Frostbite watched as the fiery world turned into a large clearing with a lake in the middle. Frostbite ran to the lake first thing and prepared himself. A tentacle made of lava broke through the ground and swiped at Frostbite, leaving a large burn across his chest. Frostbite fell to one knee from the pain.

"You didn't say it would hurt!"

"Well of course it hurts. If it didn't then you wouldn't dodge."

Frostbite pulled the ice over his body, encasing himself in an armor of sorts. Multiple more tentacles of lava sprouted from the ground in front of him. He met the lava with a sheet of ice, instantly turning them to stone, but also destroying some of his ice. Ten more sprouted from in front of him. He completely focused on them as he brought down a small glacier on top of them. In the midst of his fighting, the demon teleported behind him. He pulled his blade backwards and then shoved it forwards, running it straight through Frostbite. All of the ice shattered as he lost all focus. The demon spoke.

"You need to pay attention to your surroundings. There will be many occasions where you'll have more than one opponent. Your training for today is done."

Before Frostbite could argue the demon brought the blade straight up, tearing through his heart and lungs. Frostbite instantly collapsed onto the ground as everything faded to blackness.

He shot up in his bed, breathing heavily. He looked around. Everything was the same as it had been when the training started. He slowly put his head back down and prepared to sleep again. He began to think about everything that had happened. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Then he thought about dancing with Twilight tomorrow and a small smile showed on his face. He thought she seemed kinda cute, but he still wanted to get to know her better. He smiled as he nodded off, thinking about tomorrow.

They finally made it to Ponyville! Now the real fun can begin! If anyones got any ideas about what should be in future chapters please leave a review with your idea.


	4. Let the Fun Begin

Ch. 4

I was eight in the morning. Frostbite and Morgrimor had already gotten up and were talking to Echo.

"We're gonna need to get some jobs eventually aren't we?"

"Yep"

"How would you two like to come to the hospital with me? We always need help there."

"I'm not exactly sure if we're qualified for that…"

"No you wouldn't be doing any kind of surgery or anything, you'd just have to entertain the patients. They tend to get really bored sitting in bed all day so they really appreciate it when someone entertains them."

"Oh well that could be kinda fun."

"I'll go grab my IPod!"

Morgrimor ran back to the room to go grab his IPod.

"Umm Echo?"

"Yeah Frostbite?"

"Do you think it would be appropriate to play music in a hospital?"

"Well almost all of our patients are just there for broken limbs and such. No one has any fatal conditions so I think it would be a good way to lighten the atmosphere."

"Ok awesome!"

Morgimor returned, the IPod in his mouth, and tried to speak without dropping it.

"Mkay guys let's go!"

The three of them headed towards Ponyville General Hospital. As soon as they entered the hospital Morgrimor was instantly asked what was wrong with his eyes by almost every pony in the lobby. His response would always be, "I don't know I was just born this way ok."

Echo quickly led them into the staff room so they could avoid further questioning. Echo introduced them to the rest of the staff and told them that Nurse Redheart would help them find a way to play the music across the entire hospital.

"Wait. So what exactly are you two trying to do again?"

"Well, you see we thought it would be nice for the patients if they got to listen to music while they laid in their beds recovering. So we wanted to find a way to play the music across the entire hospital."

"Well I do have to admit it is a nice idea. I think everypony will enjoy it, including the staff. It gets pretty boring here at times. You might be able to play it over the hospital speakers. We usually only use those for emergencies so I don't think they'll mind if you use them."

"Ok sounds great! Where should we go?"

"Follow me."

They followed Nurse Redheart into an odd looking office. It had lots of screens that showed the entire hospital.

"This is the surveillance room. You should be able to play the music over the microphone over there."

"Ok thanks for the help!"

"Anytime!"

With that Nurse Redheart left the room and the two began setting up the IPod.

"What kind of music do you play in a hospital?"

"Heck if I know. What do you think?"

"Well don't play any of that heavy stuff you've got on there. That's all about death and stuff so I don't think that'd help the atmosphere."

"Yeah… that's probably a good call. What about that older music I showed you?"

"Which ones?"

"You know, the older music. The ones I played for you on the last day in the forest."

"Oh I remember now! Yeah play that kind!"

"Okay, gimme one sec to create a playlist."

Frostbite watched as Morgrimor fiddled with the device for a minute.

"Okay there, all set"

"Well don't just sit there! Play it!"

Morgrimor hit play and music began to play over the intercom. Within seconds the entire hospital was listening to "Cliffs of Dover" by Eric Johnson.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you we need to be at Twilight's house around noon."

Morgrimor's face dropped, "Oh hell no! I don't wanna be asked a ton of questions!"

Frostbite sighed, "Calm down she won't ask you a bunch of questions."

"Yes she will! That little Spyro dude said she would!"

"Spyro?"

"The little dragon dude"

"Oh you mean Spike?"

"Yeah that one."

"Well, either way she won't question you a lot."

"Fine then. But I'm only going because I feel like it, not because you asked me."

"Works for me. Now be quiet so we can hear the music."

They listened as the songs played through. It played "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin, "We Didn't Start the Fire" by Billy Joel, "Californication" by Red Hot Chili Peppers, and "We Will Rock You" by Queen.

Frostbite and Morgrimor looked up at the screens to see smiles on all of the faces of the ponies in the hospital. Everypony seemed much happier than when they had come in. About an hour passed as they listened to the IPod shuffle through all sorts of old songs. Frostbite looked at the clock.

"We've got about an hour left before we should head over to Twilight's house."

"Why are we going there anyways? We already have the book."

"Well when you check out a book it costs money Morgrimor. And since we don't exactly have any of that I had to come up with some sort of payment."

"So you're gonna sleep with her?"

"NO! What the hays wrong with you! No I'm giving her dance lessons in exchange for the book…"

"I like my idea better"

"Shut up…"

"But seriously what am I going for?"

"Well for one I need your music. Plus I would have to guess you're not that bad of a dancer if you listen to that much music."

"Well I mean I can dance a little… not really like actual dance routines though. I can freestyle well but that's about it…"

"Perfect! You can just mess around and dance however you like while I teach Twilight. Plus Spike seemed pretty excited to meet you so I think he'd be happy to see you again."

"Haha yeah that dragon seemed pretty chill. I'll probably hang with him while you teach her how to dance. How'd you come up with that as payment anyways?"

"I'm not really sure. I mentioned that we needed the book to learn how to amplify your IPod for a dance party and she just sorta asked if I'd give her lessons in exchange for the book."

"Damn you work fast."

"Shut up…"

"Now I gotta go find myself a girl!"

"What do you mean find yourself a girl? I don't even have a girl why would you need one?"

"Bull shit you're totally into her"

"I don't even know her!"

"Our minds are connected. There's no use arguing. I can read your emotions like a book."

"Fine maybe I am. What does it matter to you?"

"Haha it doesn't matter at all to me. I just can't believe you fell for that! I must be smarter than I thought."

"You know what, you suck."

"Hey I'm just watching out for you."

"Yeah I guess you're right. It is your job."

"Hey it's not my job. I just do it out of the good of my heart. I'm like your Zanpakuto and you're my Shinigami."

"What?"

"Ugh I keep forgetting you don't understand any of my references."

"Doesn't matter cause you'll keep making them anyways."

"Yep!"

"What does what you said mean anyways?"

"It means you're my master, but I can act independently as well, and that if you died then I'd lose my ability to exist."

"What do you mean I'm your master?"

"You can call upon my powers and abilities to protect yourself whenever you need them. The amount of power you can draw increases as our friendship gets closer"

"Huh that's sorta like what the demon told me."

"Wait, he talked to you! When?!"

"Last night. He said he's training my spiritual body or something…"

"Wait he's increasing your spiritual pressure?! You can have that!?"

"I… I guess so…?"

"That's so cool! How's he training you?"

"He comes in my dreams and I have to survive his attacks as long as possible. I feel all the pain, but I can't actually die in real life."

"If I was in your head when he came do you think I'd be there too?"

"I don't know… Maybe? It's worth a try though."

"Awesome! How long did you survive last time?"

"Thirty seconds maybe…"

"You're that bad?"

"Hey he's strong ok. Plus he's my counter element."

"Counter element?"

"Yeah. It's the element you stale mate against. Like water and fire. The water puts out the fire, but fire also evaporates water, so it ends up being equal. Mines ice and his is like a fire lava thing. I can turn his lava to stone, but it destroys a lot of my ice. Plus I'm limited to fighting near water."

"Yeah I could see how that'd be a problem… Wait…"

"What?"

"Couldn't you just take the moisture out of the air?"

Frostbite stood there awe struck.

"I never thought of that…"

'What?! Are you SERIOUS!? How! That's the most obvious place to get water and you never thought of it…"

"Hey I never needed to before so I never really thought about it! Plus I don't know if I'll be able to focus the water into that concentrated of an area so I can actually make a decent sized ice crystal."

"Well I still think you should have thought of it before…"

"Well I didn't."

"Obviously…"

"It's twelve. We should probably start heading over to Twilight's house."

"Ok lemme grab the IPod."

Morgrimor stopped the music and spoke into the mike. "Sorry everypony but we gotta go. Don't worry we'll be back though!"

As they left the hospital they were cheered by many of the patients and staff. Everypony aksed them to come back sometime, which they said they would. They left the hospital and began their journey towards Twilight's house. Along the way, Morgrimor started up a conversation.

"Wait so he's training your spiritual pressure right?"

"I think so."

"Well if you get a lot of it I want you to try a few things for me."

"Why have me try it? Don't you have some spiritual pressure?"

"Huh… I'm not really sure…"

"Well hopefully he'll train you too"

"Yeah I hope so. There's so many things I wana try!"

"Like what?"

"Just a bunch of things I saw in a show."

"Oh ok."

"Hey you wana listen to music?"

"Sure why not."

Morgrimor retrieved the IPod from Frostbite's cloak pocket and put it on shuffle. He then put it back in the pocket since he didn't have any pockets of his own.

"We should really get you some clothes at some point."

"Yeah I really need pockets."

"Yeah I can tell."

The two continued to walk to Twilight's house. They could have flown, but it was a nice day, and they had decided to enjoy it. They walked in silence as the music played. The song ended, and "Call me Maybe" started playing. A huge grin grew across both of their faces. They both burst out singing as they continued down the path. Neither of them could hit the right pitch since it was way too high for them, but they sang anyways. The vocal part started and so did they.

I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell  
And now you're in my way

I trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way  
Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showing  
Hot night, wind was blowing  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right, at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys, try to chase me  
But here's my number, so call me maybe

You took your time with the call  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way  
I beg and borrow and steal  
Have first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way  
[ Lyrics from: c/carly+rae+jepsen/call+me+maybe_ ]  
Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showing  
Hot night, wind was blowing  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right, at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys, try to chase  
But here's my number, so call me maybe

Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
And you should know that... I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right, at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys, try to chase me,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe

Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
So call me maybe

They both laughed as soon as the song ended and continued walking. They were still twentyish minutes away from Twilight's house so they decided to keep singing to burn time. Frostbite was really good, thanks to his ability. Morgrimor was pretty good too, but not quite as good as Morgrimor. Neither of them cared though, they were having fun and that's all that mattered to them. Several songs later they reached their destination. Morgrimor turned off the IPod as Frostbite knocked. Spike answered the door.

"Hey it's you again."

"Yep it's me again. Is Twilight home?"

"No she's out in town doing something. You can come in and wait if you want."

"GOD DAMMIT"

Frostbite turned around to see Morgrimor trying to pick up his IPod off the ground. He tried with two hooves, then his mouth, and then just sat down in frustration as he glared at the device. Frostbite just laughed.

"Lemme help you with that."

He used a levitation spell to pick up the IPod and put it in his cloak pocket. Spike just stared in awe.

"That's impossible."

"No it's not"

"Yes it is. You're a pegasus you can't use magic."

"Well I did"

"But... wha… HOW?!"

"Magically"

Spike just glared at him.

"Ok fine I'll explain, but let's go inside first."

"Ok"

The three walked inside and sat down on the couch. Frostbite began to explain.

"Okay well my parents were a unicorn and a pegasus, and I got a little bit of both. I got the wings of a pegasus, well sorta, I got an odd pair of wings. Anyways at the end of each wing there's a little claw that works like a unicorn horn. I can focus magic through it and use spells and such."

"That's weird"

"Well I'm a weird guy so what did you expect?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah I guess that's true. No offense."

"None taken"

Spike looked over to Morgrimor, "How about you?"

"What about me?"

"How'd you get like that?"

Morgrimor talked to Frostbite telepathically, "Should I tell him the truth?"

"Sure why not"

"Ok Spike so here's the truth. Please don't ask any questions until after I'm done okay?"

"Okay"

"Here goes nothing. I'm from a different world. In my world there are these beings called humans. They stand on two legs and don't have hair all over their body so they have to wear clothes to stay warm and cover up. They have advanced technology like cars and planes and IPods and such. I was a human, but I was approached by a demon who asked me if I wanted a new life. I said yes and he turned me into a pony. I got a bunch of his power so I became half pony half demon. I can manipulate fire and shadows because of this and I can turn into a spirit. When I become a spirit I go inside of Frostbites head and act sorta like a conscience. It's also my job to protect Frostbite, because if he dies then I cease to exist."

Spike stared at the wall for a while, taking in what he had just heard.

"So your part demon part pony…"

"Yep…"

"I thought you were part dragon…"

"Well demons look sorta like dragons so I guess I'm technically part dragon in a way."

Spike slowly nodded, "Ok… So what are cars and planes and IPods?"

"Well cars are like carriages but they don't need to be pulled. They can move under their own power because they have a motor. Planes are like cars except for they fly. Humans can't fly so they made a machine that makes it so they could. IPods play music. They can hold thousands of songs and play them. They run on electricity."

"Wow everything's really advanced! Why'd you want to leave?"

"Well when I was there I didn't have any friends or family, so didn't have a reason for wanting to stay."

"Oh…"

"But I have friends now. And I guess you could sorta consider Frostbite my brother in a way so I could say I have family here as well."

"What was that thing on the ground outside that you were trying to pick up?"

"That was an IPod. I was allowed to bring one thing so I brought my IPod with me."

"What happens when it runs out of electricity?"

"It won't. It has a solar case on it. As long as it's in the sunlight it makes more electricity and stores it for later."

"That's useful."

"Yeah it is"

"Can you play some music from it?"

"Umm yeah sure."

Morgrimor scrolled through the songs until he found one he thought Spike would like. When he found the song he out the volume at max, which still wasn't super loud, but it was enough to hear all around the house. As soon as Frostbite heard what song it was he was instantly up dancing around the house like an idiot, singing along. Within a matter of seconds Morgrimor was at it as well and Spike was dancing around too.

PARTY ROCK  
YEA  
Whoa!  
LET'S GO!  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see ya!

Shake that!

In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl,  
She on my jock (huh) non stop when we in the spot  
Booty move weight like she owns the block  
Where I drank I gots to know  
Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll  
Half black half white, domino  
Gain the money Oprah Doe!

Yo!  
I'm running through these hoes like Drano  
I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo  
We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping  
On a rise to the top no Led in our Zeppelin  
Hey!

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time

Let's go  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see you!

Shake that!

Every day I'm shuffling  
Shuffling shuffling

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
We get money don't be mad now stop hatin's bad

One more shot for us  
(Another round)  
Please fill up my cup  
(Don't mess around)  
We just wanna see  
(You shake it now)  
Now you home with me  
(You're naked now)

Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [x3]  
Put your hands up to the sound [x2]  
Get up [x9]  
Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
Put your hands up! [x4]

Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up!)  
Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up!)  
And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!)  
Everybody just have a good good good time

Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!  
Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)

Shake that!  
Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling

Put your Put your  
Put your Put your (Yeah Yeah)  
Put your Put your (Whoa!)  
Put your Put your  
Put your hands up  
Your hands up  
Put your hands up every day I'm shuffling

The song finished and the three of them fell down laughing. Frostbite smiled, Spike was officially in the friend group. The three of them stopped laughing when they heard the front door open. Twilight walked in with Pinky Pie. Twilight looked at the three of them.

"Did I miss something?"

Morgrimor sat up, "Well you see, we were waiting for you and…"

Before he could finish he was tackled to the ground by Pinky Pie.

"OH MY GOSH A NEW PONY MY NAMES PINKY PIE YOUR EYES LOOK COOL WE NEED TO THROW A PARTY!"

She shot out of the door as Morgrimor sat there in a daze.

"What just happened…?"

Twilight sighed, "Pinky Pie happened"

Morgrimor just sat there, still in a trance. Frostbite trotted over to him and poked his face.

"You okay?"

No response

"Hellllooooo"

No response. Frostbite decided to take drastic measures. He brought his hoof back and slapped Morgrimor in the face. Morgrimor instantly regained consciousness.

"Dude what the hell!"

"You were zoning out"

"I was?"

"Yeah you were just staring at the wall no matter what I did."

"Oh…"

Twilight just stared at the ponies that sat in front of her. She wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Ummm Frostbite?"

"Yeah Twilight?"

"Who is that?"

"Haha oh yeah you haven't met him yet. His name's Morgrimor. He's my conscience."

"Oh ok hi Morgri… wait he's your conscience?"

"Loooong story, I'll explain it another time. All you need to know right now is his name's Morgrimor."

"Okay…"

"Aaaanyways I'm here to give you dance lessons like we agreed yesterday."

"Ok, just let me put my bags in the kitchen"

"Mkay"

Twilight walked off to the kitchen.

"She seems nice."

"Yeah she is nice"

"Pinkie Pie though… she scared the shit out of me. She came at me like a bullet! I couldn't even see her coming!"

"Oh I know, she's freaking fast."

Twilight returned from the kitchen, "Okay I'm ready"

"Okay let's begin…"

Frostbite spent the next two hours teaching her the basic steps of the most common dances. The fact that they had music helped a ton. Morgrimor and Spike chatted the duration of the lesson, getting to know each other a little better. Frostbite had to admit, she might not have been very good in the beginning, but she learned fast.

"You're a quick learner aren't you?"

Twilight smiled, "Yeah I was Celestia's top student and then I moved to Ponyville to study the power of friendship."

"The power of friendship?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear about the incident with Nightmare Moon?"

"Umm no…"

"How? It affected all of equestrian!"

"Well my family was sorta shunned from our town so we lived in seclusion. WE never heard news about the outside world…"

"That's terrible. You got out to go explore the world though. How about your parents? Did they go out to explore?"

Frostbites head lowered, he hadn't wanted to tell her this, but he didn't have a choice anymore.

"My parents are dead."

Twilight stopped dancing and just stood there. She hadn't expected this. He seemed so energetic and full of happiness. But all of that had vanished as soon as he said that. She looked up at him, her eyes starting to tear up, "that's terrible… how'd it happen?"

"They were hated by our town because they had unusual abilities and were considered as the shame of the town. A mob of townsfolk got together and they burned down our house. They died in the fire."

Twilight couldn't hold back anymore. Tears flowed down her face as she flung her arms around him. Frostbite was taken aback by this, but he quickly returned her hug, happy to find someone who cared about him. He rubbed her back as she cried.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't know that they died… I'm so sorry I made you relive it…"

"Twilight it's fine. It's not your fault, you didn't know."

Twilight wasn't crying anymore, but she still enjoyed the embrace, so she continued to hug him. He kept rubbing her back, comforting her. She felt her heart beat faster as she began to feel warm and fuzzy inside. She still didn't understand what she was feeling. She'd never felt anything like this, well except for the last time she talked to him. Despite Twilight wanting to continue their embrace, Frostbite finally backed off from her. He could see she was blushing pretty bad. It was obvious that she liked him, but he wasn't quite ready to tell her how he felt about her. Instead he decided he'd teach her how to slow dance. He had Morgrimor out on a slower song as he showed her how to place her hooves. Within minutes she had picked it up and was dancing perfectly. After five minutes of slow dancing, Morgrimor spoke up.

"This is boring. Can we play some real music and do what we did earlier?"

Frostbite sighed. He let go of Twilight, "Yeah sure why not, I've got a lot of energy to burn."

"Wait what were you doing earlier?"

Frostbite, Morgrimor, and Spike grinned as Morgrimor went over to the IPod. He put on some of the songs he listened to often when he was a human. Once again they all got up and danced around the house like idiots and sung along to the songs. The IPod played "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy, and then "Animals" and "Burn it to the Ground" by Nickelback. Twilight watched them dance around, giggling the whole time. After two songs she decided to get up and dance as well. Pretty soon they were all dancing and having a great time. They played music and danced for another hour before they decided it was time to stop. Morgrimor fell onto a chair, exhausted. Spike curled up on his lap, exhausted as well. Frostbite laid back onto the couch and so did Twilight. Twilight laid across the couch, resting her head on Frostbites chest. Frostbite smiled and put his arm around her, causing her to let out a small eep. He smiled and brought her closer. She was so warm. It felt nice. She nuzzled into his chest as he ran his hooves through her mane.

She had expected his chest to be warm, but instead it was cold. It reminded her of when she would lay on the cool tile floor during a hot day. In a way, it felt better than warmth. It was that temperature right below neutral that you always try to find, but once you find it, it heats up and isn't there anymore. She thought about it. Frostbite. It was a suiting name.

"How come your body isn't warm?"

"What do you mean? I am warm."

"No your skin. It's cold"

"Oh… I guess it was just how I was born."

"Well I like it"

"Well I'm glad you like it"

The two sat I silence, enjoying each other's company. After an hour or so it started to get late. Despite a whine from Spike, Morgrimor got up. Frostbite leaned down and whispered into Twilight's ear.

"Hey I have to get up."

"Aww do you have to?"

"Yeah if I don't head back soon my sister will worry about me."

Twilight sighed, she knew it had been too good to last.

"Okay, but you have to come back and visit sometime."

"Of course."

Twilight got up, allowing Frostbite to get up as well. Morgrimor said his farewells and went told Frostbite he'd meet him at the house. Frostbite said goodbye to spike and then turned to Twilight. He said goodbye and gave her a quick hug before he left. He quickly caught up with Morgrimor, who to his surprise wasn't giving him any kind of crap about him and Twilight. Once they got back to the house Morgrimor returned to spirit form and re-entered Frostbites mind. Frostbite laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Frostbite woke again. He was in the same battlefield as last time. He walked around, positioning himself close to the water. The demon was nowhere to be seen, so he began to spread the water across the entire field. Once he had turned most of the grass into swamp, he began to talk to Morgrimor.

"You ready?"

"Yep, you?"

"Not really. Last time he had a sword, but I don't have any kind of weapon…"

"I can fix that!"

A black ball of energy sprouted at Frostbite's right hoof. Before he could question what he was trying to do, the ball turned into a long, serrated blade. The hilt was attached to a guard that went all the way around Frostbite's hoof so that he could hold it in one hoof. The serrations were facing opposite of the blade, meaning if a sword made contact and tried to slide down the blade, the serrations would catch the blade and wouldn't allow it to slide down. It was all black with a red trim on the serrations and an icy blue hilt and guard.

"This is so cool!"

"Like I said, just like a Zanpakuto!"

"Okay, now were ready."

They waited for several minutes until they saw the demon off in the distance. Frostbite raised the blade and pointed the tip at the demon. A fireball shot off the point of the sword, flying at incredibly fast speeds towards the demon. The demon disappeared and then reappeared about a hundred feet closer to them. Frostbite was confused but Morgrimor knew what was going on.

"He used flash step."

"What's that?"

"It's a technique that lets you move faster than the regular eye can trace."

"Well how am I supposed to stop it?"

"You can't. All you can do I match his speed."

"Ok. Let's see if I can get him closer."

Frostbite once again pointed the sword at him, except this time he shot hundreds of fireballs in random directions towards the demon. The demon would flash step out of the way of each, but would move closer with each dodge. Once he was within range, Frostbite launched two pillars of ice towards him. He flash stepped out of the way and reappeared right in front of Frostbite, sword raised. He brought down his sword, but Frostbite used his blade to block it. He caught the demons blade in one of the niches in the sword and used it to his advantage. He twisted his blade, pulling the demons sword at an odd angle, causing him to lose his balance. Frostbite took his free hoof and pushed the demon downwards into the swampy water. He then froze the water around the demons feet and extended the ice up his legs all the way to his mid chest region. He jumped back ten feet and pointed the blade at him again.

"Morgrimor you better have some kind of extra powerful attack"

"Umm lemme try something. Just keep it pointed at him."

Frostbite kept the blade focused on the demon. A small, icy blue ball formed on the end of the sword. It continued to grow in size until it was a little larger than a baseball. He pulled the blade back, and then thrust it forwards, shooting a concentrated beam of pure energy straight into the demon. A massive explosion followed which knocked Frostbite back hundreds of feet. He slowly rose to his feet and noticed that no trace of the demon remained. He peeked over his shoulder and saw the demon with his sword raised. He put his blade behind his back and stopped the demon before he could cut him.

"You're doing much better this time."

"Well I'm not alone this time."

"I know, but you're still improving."

"Yeah you haven't even been able to hit me yet!"

The demon grinned and pointed his hand at Frostbite. He charged a small red ball into his palm and then shot it straight through Frostbite. Frostbite fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"What was that?" He thought to himself

"It's called a Cero. It's a common attack that some of the characters in Bleach use."

"How come his was so much faster? It took us forever to charge ours and then he just used one in a quarter of a second!"

"He's probably used it before. The more you use it the faster you can charge it."

"Well we need to practice then."

"Yeah we do."

Frostbites vision faded to black as he watched the demon stand over him shaking his head.

He woke up in his bed and looked around. Everything was normal. Good. He drew the carving knife and drew a little blood. Morgrimor once again stood in the center of the room looking disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"We lost."

"So? We were supposed to loose. We can't possibly beat him."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for one most of my power is yours and your power is technically his."

"I guess that's true…"

"Yeah…"

The two sat in silence for a minute.

"So I saw that things went well with Twilight."

"Yeah I thought it went pretty well."

"Now I need to go get myself a lady."  
"I'm sure you could get a dragon pretty easily."

"Oh shut up, just cause I look like a dragon doesn't mean I'm into them."

"Well ya never know."

"Whatever. So when are we gonna have this dance?"

"I have no idea. I found a way to amplify your IPod so now all we need is a time and a place and we're set."

"Well there's that huge grassy field like ten minutes from here."

"Yeah… that might work."

"So how are you going to amplify it?"

"Well it's actually really easy. We can use magic to create a sort of radio system. We can link anything to it. All we need are some speakers and were good."

"Ok sounds perfect. Tomorrow let's go see if we can find somepony who can help us."

"Well I was talking to Twilight and she said that there was a pony called Vinyl Scratch who deals with DJ'ing and speakers and such. We'll go see if we can find her tomorrow."

"Okay sounds good to me. This is gonna be so great! They're gonna be freaking out since they've never heard music like mine before!"

"Yeah it'll be interesting to see how they react."

"Hopefully they'll like it. We still need a time now. How about in a week."

"Sure, works for me. That should give us enough time get prepared and get the word out."

"Yeah it should be. Well I'm goin to bed. Gnight"

"Night Morgrimor"

The two laid down and in a matter of minutes they were both sound asleep.

And that's chapter four. Just so you guys know there's going to be a lot of opportunities for other OC's to enter the story so if you have an idea or a pony that you want entered into the story just go ahead and leave a review with the name and a quick description.


	5. Preparations

Ok guys just thought I'd let you know that these newer chapters will be shorter since I'm back in school and don't have a lot of time. I will still try to get them out quickly though.

Ch. 5

The sun shone in through the slotted blinds in the house. All of the ponies slowly awoke from their slumbers and began preparations for the day. Frostbite and Morgrimor decided that they should let the rest of their group know what they were planning and decided to catch up with them in the dining room before they all left.

"Gmorning everypony"

"Morning Frostbite"

"Hi Frostbite"

"Good morning Frostbite"

"Ok so Morgrimor and I had an idea. We are planning on holding a dance, but were gonna need more help."

Echo Hart responded first, "Sounds like fun! What do you need help with?"

"Well we need to find somepony who will provide drinks and food, some ponies to help set up the area, and some ponies to spread the word"

"Well I can spread the word around the hospital and they can spread it from there. We'll make sure everypony knows about it!"

"Ok great! Now all we need are ponies for setup, food, and drinks."

"Thorn and I can go talk to the town's baker."

"Ok sounds good Silver."

"Well looks like the rests up to us."

"Yep. Let's go find Vinyl Scratch."

The two walked outside, excited that their plan was falling into place. Suddenly Frostbite realized something.

"We have no idea where anything is…"

"Yeah. We better go ask for help."

"We'll ask Twilight. She's a unicorn so she can just teleport us there."

"Ok sounds good to me."

The two walked towards Twilight's house, reaching it in a matter of minutes. They approached the door and knocked. Twilight answered the door.

"Oh hi! What are you guys doing here?"

"We need help finding Vinyl Scratch's house."

"Oh I know exactly where it is!"

"Perfect! Would you mind teleporting us?"

"No not at all. Hold on."

She charged up her magic until her horn shone bright purple. She shot them with the magic and they were instantly teleported to the outside of Vinyl Scratch's house. Frostbite walked up to the front door and knocked. A unicorn with a white coat and blue mane answered the door.

"Hey"  
"Hi, are you Vinyl Scratch?"

"Yes I am."

"We were wondering if we could get your help with a speaker system."

"How bout you two come inside so we can talk."

"We'd love to."

The two walked inside and followed Vinyl to the living room. She sat down in a chair and the other two sat down on the couch.

"So whadya guys need speakers for?"

"We're planning a dance and we need a way to play our music louder."

"What kinda music?"

"Well… umm… maybe it'll be easier if we just play it."

"And how exactly do you plan to play it?"

Frostbite pulled out the IPod and gave it to Morgrimor, "With this."

"What's that thing?"

Morgrimor spoke up, "It's called an IPod. They're common from where I come from. They can hold thousands of songs and play them."

Vinyl stared in amazement as Morgrimor scrolled through his songs. He played a couple random songs from the IPod. Vinyl listened, bobbing her head to the beat of the songs. After they finished demoing the music, she spoke.

"Can't say I've ever heard anything like that."

"Yeah the place I'm from is a lot different than here."

"So you two are planning a dance?"

"Yep."

"And your gonna be playing music like that?"

"Yep."

"I think I can help you. But only on one condition."

Morgrimor looked at her suspiciously. He'd had problems with certain "conditions" of agreements not too long ago. "And what's that?"

"Two things. One, I get to come to the dance, and two, You have to at least dance with me once."

Morgrimor smiled, he had expected much worse, "Deal!"

The two shook hooves and began talking about things Frostbite had never heard of. They talked about stereo systems, surround sound, mikes, broadcasters, receptors, and all sorts of things he'd never heard of. The two both had a lot of knowledge on music, so they seemed to be getting along well. Morgrimor walked back over to Frostbite.

"Ok so Vinyl said we could use her equipment."

"Ok so that's all set. Now all we need is someone to setup."

"No actually Vinyl said she's take care of that as well."

"Oh. Well then I guess were set!"

"Yep! This is gonna be great! Your gonna be able to hear the music from all the way across equestrian!"

"Ok let's not blow up everyponies eardrums…"

"I'll try my best"

"Great… Hey we need to stop by Twilight's again so I can return that book."

"I think I'll just meet you back at the house. I gotta go create some playlists for the dance."

"Ok sounds like a good idea."

They went their separate ways. Morgrimor headed back towards the house to get the music all lined up for the dance and Frostbite went back to Twilight's house to drop off the book. After twenty minutes of walking he reached her house. He knocked on the door and was greeted by an orange pony with a blonde mane and tail.

"Well hey there"

"Hi. Is Twilight there? I have to return something to her."

"Yah she's inside. Twilight ya got a visitor!"

"Send them in!"

"Come on in partner"

"Umm thanks ummm… I never caught your name…"

"Oh sorry sugarcube, ma names Applejack, I work on Sweet Apple Acres"

Frostbite remembered a promise, "Nice to meet you, I'm Frostbite. You don't happen to have a brother Big Macintosh do you?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"I'm supposed to give him this letter. It's from a pony I met named Fuji."

"How'd yall run into Fuji?"

"We were in Everfree Forest and we happen to run into his house."

"Oh well thanks fer getting this to us."

"No problem."

Twilight walked down from upstairs, "Oh hi Frostbite!"

"Hey Twilight. I have your book to return."

"Oh so you found something that works?"

"Yeah we can just link the speakers with magic."

"Don't you need to be a unicorn to do that?"

"Pfft, logic doesn't apply to me."

"Actually I think it does."

"Well then you think incorrectly my good lady."

"How so?"

Frostbite grinned and used his magic to grab the book and levitate it off the table. Twilight jumped back, completely taken by surprise. Applejack looked at him as well, slightly confused.

"I thought yall had to be a unicorn to use magic."

Twilight confirmed this, "Yeah you do, or an alicorn. That's impossible."

Frostbite couldn't help but quote one of Morgrimor's favorite lines.

"Does it scare you? That something you can't comprehend happened right before your eyes?"

Twilight and Applejack looked at Frostbite in disbelief. They couldn't believe it. It shouldn't be possible, and yet it just happened.

"How is that possible?"

"Let me explain…"

Frostbite proceeded to explain his heritage and his unusual ability to use magic. He extended one of his wings and flicked down one of his talons, showing them what he uses to focus his magic. Twilight couldn't belief this. It was one surprise after another with this guy. Applejack didn't seem too unfazed, but was curious about the dance.

"So yall are holding a dance?"

"Yep. We're having the word spread around right now. Do you know Echo Hart?"

"Sure do! He's Fluttershy's fiancé!"

"Ok well he's the one spreading the word. I'm living with him right now so if you need more details you can always visit me there."

"Ok sounds great. Well I gotta get back to the farm. See yall"

"Bye Applejack."

"Cya Applejack, it was nice meeting you."

"You too sugarcube!"

Applejack walked out the front door and began heading back to her farm.

"Sooo…"

"What else can you do?"

"Well if I told you everything right now then it wouldn't be as much fun later on now would it?"

Twilight sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Frostbite just laughed and laid down on the couch. He was exhausted. He didn't know why, he hadn't really done anything but he just felt really tired.

"Ugh why am I so tired?"

"Well the fact that it's dark outside might have something to do with that."

"Wait what? It was light a minute ago! This was such a short day! Why was there so little sunlight?"

"It's just how this day is. It's the shortest day and longest night of the year."

"Well that's weird"

Twilight trotted over to the couch and laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. She could feel the coolness of his body against hers and she loved it. It had been so hot out that it felt absolutely amazing on her body. She snuggled into him, trying to cover as much of herself with his body as she could. Once she had gotten comfortable she realized something.

"Umm Frostbite…"

"Yeah Twilight?"

"Are you okay with me doing this? This isn't uncomfortable for you or anything is it?"

"Yeah I'm fine with this. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I thought maybe you were letting me do this because you didn't want to upset me…"

"No, not at all. I enjoy this just as much as you do."

The two sat in silence for a while. Twilight contemplated about what she should do. She wanted to tell him, but was also scared at how he might react. After some debating she decided it would be best to just tell him. She looked back at Frostbite.

"Frostbite?"

He opened his eyes to meet her beautiful purple eyes, "Yeah Twilight"

Her face grew red as she began to speak in a quiet voice, "I love you."

Frostbite decided it seemed like a perfectly good moment to, as usual, be a troll.

"I'm sorry could you speak a little louder?"

Twilight raised her voice back to regular level, "I love you!"

"Sorry, little bit louder. I think I have something in my ear."

She put her mouth by his ear and yelled into it, "I LOVE YOU!"

"Ok I get it no need to yell. Sheesh."

She looked down embarrassed and blushing. Frostbite smiled and lifted her head up with his hoof. He leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "I love you too."

He slowly moved his head back in front of hers and kissed her. Their kiss quickly evolved into a battle as each one tried to explore the others mouth with their tongue. They only broke once they needed to breath, a strand of saliva still connecting their mouths. Twilight nuzzled her head into his neck and he wrapped his arms around her once again. The two sat like that for quite some time before Frostbite realized he needed to head back to Echo's house. He was about to get up when he realized Twilight was asleep. He couldn't bear to wake her so he sent a telepathic message to Morgrimor to tell him he would be spending the night at Twilight's house. Before he could get any kind of harassment from Morgrimor, he closed off his mind to any kind of telepathy. He pulled Twilight closer to himself and rested his head on the couch. He felt the warmth of her body pressed up against his. He ran his hoof up and down her side, getting Twilight to release a small moan from her sleep. He smiled and closed his eyes. He slowly began to feel sleep overtaking him. Right before he could fall asleep he heard the demons voice.

"Hello Frostbite."

"What do you want. I'm sorta busy."

"I just came by to tell you that I won't be training you tonight. You seem to have your hooves full, so to speak, so I decided I'd give you the night off."

"Oh ok thank you."

"No problem. I will see you tomorrow night."

"Ok cya tomorrow night."

The demons voice faded away until all was quiet. He closed his eyes again and began to fell sleep overtake him. He slowly fell asleep as his mind filled with dreams of happiness on account of the days events.


	6. Meeting the Apples

Ch. 6

Frostbite woke up to a dark room. The sun had still not risen yet, but it was close. He was about to get up when he felt a body rub against his. He looked down and smiled; he had forgotten that he had spent the night with Twilight. She yawned and rolled over so that she was facing him. He smiled and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Good morning"

"It's not morning yet"

"Fine, be that way. Good right before morning technically begins."

Twilight giggled, "Much better."

Frostbite laughed as Twilight snuggled back into him. As the two sat there the morning sun began to rise, causing the sky to explode into shades of pink, purple, and orange as a magnificent sunrise began to show. They watched the beauty of the sunset as it occurred; Frostbite slowly laid his head next to Twilight's. She turned her head towards his and the two locked lips. They began to explore each other's mouths and before long were battling for dominance. Frostbite began to rub one of his hooves up and down Twilights sides. He could feel her body begin to heat up as he did this. He slowly moved his hoof down to her flank and earned a moan from Twilight. He was about to move his hoof down to her marehood when they both heard a yawn from upstairs. They both quickly separated, blushing madly. The two regained their stature as Spike came down the staircase. He let out a massive yawn, dwarfing the first one. He looked ahead of him and noticed that Frostbite was there.

"Oh hey Frostbite. What're you doing here this early?"

Frostbite quickly thought of an answer, "Well I had to return the book I rented and I'm leaving town for the day so now was the only time I could return it."

"Oh ok. Makes sense."

Twilight and Frostbite sighed, both relieved that Spike had bought into the lie. Frostbite wanted to stay, but now he had to pretend like he had to leave.

"Well I really have to get going or else I'll be late."

Twilight looked at the floor, disappointed.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you another time…"

"Don't worry, I'll be back here. Bye Twilight, bye Spike!"

"Bye Frostbite"

"Seeya"

Frostbite quickly left to escape from further questioning from Spike. The less he ruined that kid's innocence the better. Twilight told Spike she needed to take a shower and that he could just do his regular morning chores. She trotted upstairs and got into her shower. She sat at the bottom of the shower and began to remember earlier. They had been so close! She wanted it to happen so badly, but every time they began getting closer they were interrupted. She remembered how she had felt, like all she ever wanted was about to be given to her. As she began to remember Frostbites touch, she slipped a hoof between her legs and began to rub her marehood. She let out a moan of pleasure as she began to pick up speed. The more and more she thought about Frostbite the faster and harder she rubbed herself. She began to push into herself with the edge of her hoof and let and a small eep followed by a low moan. She felt herself getting close and she began to rub herself furiously, applying pressure with both hooves. She spread her legs wide as she felt herself arrive at her orgasm. She moaned as her juices sprayed from her marehood, sticking to the edges of the shower. She quickly recomposed herself, washed off the walls with the shower head, and then proceeded to take a regular shower.

Frostbite heard Morgrimor's voice in his head. Morgrimor explained that the demon had approached him last night and had told him to go get Frostbite and meet him at the edge of Everfree forest. Frostbite flew over to meet Morgrimor as fast as he could. Once he reached him, the two entered the forest together. Morgrimor began to explain the demons motive for this meeting.

"He said he had some kind of special technique he wanted us to try."

"Did he say what it's called?"

"No but he said it's some kind of fusion ability."

"What's that mean?"

"It means it uses our combined powers to function."

"Ok so like an attack with combined attributes?"

"I think so. He didn't explain it all that much."

**"Well I figured it'd be more fun to let you hear the explanation together."**

The two turned to see the demon standing there in a full body form.

He was in a human/dragon hybrid form. He had blood red scales coating his body with large, black dragon wings on his back. He had a tail with a halberd blade on the tip and had large, curled horns atop his head. He had claws that descended six inches from his fingers and had gleaming yellow, snake like eyes.

The two stared in fear at the creature that stood before them.

**"Well since it's obvious you two are scared shitless I'm going to explain the new ability. This ability will fuse your two bodies and create a new, more powerful one. It will bear resemblance to both of your current forms. The amount of power you will possess will be exponentially increased, but be warned, if you can't finish a battle before this ability wears off, you will come out exhausted and almost guaranteed to lose."**

"So is that the only bonus we gain?"

**"No, you will gain incredible speed and strength as well. You will also have the ability to freeze all of the blood in your opponent's body by touching them, killing them instantly."**

Morgrimor was confused.

"Wait, if we have combined powers then where's my flame and shadow manipulation come in?"

**"Well the ice you create won't be normal. It will be a deep black. It will be so cold that it will burn your opponents just like your fire would. As for the shadows, I actually don't know. You'll have to experiment with the form to find out everything about it."**

"Well should we try it out then?"

**"No. Not unless you're in the dream world. You could cause major damage to this area if your power gets out of control."**

"Good point. I don't want to create an endless winter on accident."

"Yeah that could be bad."

**"That it could. Your training for today is done. We will not train tonight. I want you two to ret so that you will have full energy to test out the new form tomorrow."**

"Ok, we'll try and relax."

**"Good. Now go back to town. I believe you two have party arrangements to work out."**

"Ok cya"

"Bye"

The demon sighed and shook his head as he watched the two walk away.

**"They're improving quickly, but they need to get better or else they won't stand a chance…"**

Frostbite and Morgrimor finally reached town after some time of walking. They both realized that they were starving, so they decided to stop for something to eat. They were about to go buy food when they realized that they didn't have any money. Frostbite remembered that Applejack had said that she lived at Sweet Apple Acres.

"So what? She lives on a farm, big deal."

"Well if we help out she might let us eat a couple apples."

"I doubt it, but it's worth a try I guess."

The two walked down to Sweet Apple Acres to go and try to find Applejack. As they were walking by the fence on the way to the house, Applejack called out to them.

"Frostbite wacha doin here?"

"Oh hi Applejack! We were actually wondering if we could help out."

"Umm, well sure sugarcube. Go on ahead and come over head."

The two hopped the fence and trotted over to Applejack. Morgrimor introduced himself and Applejack returned the favor. She led them to a tree and demonstrated how to buck the apples off of a tree. Frostbite was fairly good at it, since he had helped Fuji for a little bit while they had visited, but Morgrimor was having some major trouble. He bucked the tree, only to have tons of apples fall down and hit him on the head. Applejack giggled as she watched him do this over and over again. Every time Frostbite would laugh at him and then use his magic to levitate the apples into the baskets. After about two hours they both had the hang of it and were harvesting the farm as fast as lightning. They got progressively slower as they got hungrier. Applejack began to notice this.

"Are yall okay?"

"Yeah were just really hungry, we haven't eaten since breakfast."

Frostbite grinned

"I didn't even have breakfast."

Applejack smiled, "Well go ahead and help yerself to some apples. It's the least we can do after all the help you've given us."

"Thank you!"

Morgrimor cheered, "YES FOOD! NOW MY BELLY CAN STOP EATING ITSELF!"

Applejack laughed at Morgrimor's comment and watched as the two ate. She couldn't help but notice that they were an odd pair. She didn't mind though. They may look odd on the outside, but they had a good heart. They were kind and helpful, plus she had to admit she thought Morgrimor seemed sorta attractive. She didn't know what it was about him, but something drew her to him. It was almost like he was some sort of magnet. The two finished eating and were once again back up bucking apple trees.

"Wow. I ain't ever seen another pony work as hard as yall, well besides ma brother."

Morgrimor laughed, "What can I say, were just studs!"

Applejack giggled and Frostbite laughed. Frostbite had to admit, Morgrimor did seem to be pretty good at getting girls. The three went back to harvesting apples. A couple more hours went by before Applejack told them to stop. They had already harvested way more than usual, so they could stop for the day. The three of them pulled the overly full cart back to the barn and stored the apples there. Applejack invited them to come and meet the rest of the apple family, to which they gladly accepted. They walked inside and were greeted by a small filly.

"Hi there! My names Applebloom. Whats yours?"

"Hi Applebloom. My names Frostbite and this is my friend Morgrimor."

"It's nice to meet both of you. Are you gonna stay for dinner?"

"Umm I'm not sure…"

"Awww cmon you have too!"

"Okay we'll stay for dinner."

"YAY!"

They followed Applejack into the next room to meet her grandma and her brother.

"Hey, my names Big Macintosh, yall can call me Big Mac though."

"Hi, my names Frostbite and this is my friend Morgrimor."

"Well it's nice to meet yall."

"Wait, were you the pony that we delivered the letter to?"

"Eyup."

"Oh okay cool. I'm glad you got the letter then."

Applejack led them over to the last pony in the room.

"Well hello. My names Granny Smith."

"It's nice to meet you, my names Frostbite and this is my friend Morgrimor."

"It's nice to meet yall. You yall like to stay for dinner?"

"We'd love to."

The two of them followed Applejack into the dining room and sat down. They were treated with all sorts of apple food, similar to how it was at Fuji's house. They ate and talked to the apple family about all sorts of things. They talked about apple bucking, where they were staying, and where they were from. After they had finished eating they thanked the apple family for their hospitality and told them that they had to get back home so that the others wouldn't worry. They quickly flew back to Echo's house and went into their room. They got into bed, wincing from the soreness from bucking apples all day. They slowly moved into a comfortable position, and within a matter of minutes, they were asleep.


	7. A Day in Town

Ch. 7

She awoke with a huge yawn. Silver slipped out of bed, being careful not to wake Thorn. She walked over to the kitchen and decided what she would do for the day. She could go visit Fluttershy… or she could go to Rarities and help out… She looked over the options in her head and frowned, something wasn't right, like she was missing something… She heard hoofsteps coming down the hall and turned to see who it was. She saw Frostbite walking towards the kitchen, a half asleep look on his face. She smiled and trotted over and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Gmorning Silver"

"Morning Frostbite"

Frostbite trotted over to the counter and began preparing breakfast. Silver protested, saying that she could handle it, but he waved her off. He'd always made his own food and he always would. Silver slowly realized what she had been missing. It was Frostbite. Ever since they had come to town she had seen him less and less.

"Frostbite do you want to spend the day in town with me?"

"Lemme see if Morgrimor needs me for anything but if he doesn't then yeah."

Frostbite trotted back to the room and returned ten minutes later. He smiled at Silver, "So where will we be going today?"

Silver was so excited that she'd get to spend the day with him. She'd missed having him around, "Well I thought maybe we could go visit some ponies I met. You'd like them, they're really nice. Oh and all of them are coming to the dance too!"

"Sounds like fun! I can't wait to meet them."

They both quickly ate breakfast and then headed out to town. As they walked Silver filled him in on what she'd been doing.

"I've spent most of my time walking around town, doing jobs here and there, getting a little money. I've also trained a little and learned some new tricks that'll help a lot. Oh and I also went to a play they held with Thorn."

"Oh yeah that reminds me! How are you and Thorn getting along?"

"Well we're sort of dating I guess…"

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Wait, really?"

"Yes really! Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. I was just sort of scared of how you'd react…"

"Well I'm not really in a position to judge…"

Silver shot around and stared at him, "WHAT!? HOW?"

"Well that's sorta mean…"

"Well no I don't mean it in a mean way, I just didn't expect it, especially from you of all ponies!"

"Yeah don't worry I know what you meant, I just wanted to mess with you."

"Soooo…?"

"So what?"

"Who's the lucky mare?"

"Any reason why you need to know?"

"I'm your sister! That gives me a right to know!"

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone cause it's not really official or anything."

"Ok fine with me. This stays between us. Now who is it!?"

"Do you know a Twilight Sparkle?"

"I might have met her… Is she friends with Rarity?"

"I have no idea who Rarity is…"

"Well does she have a purple coat and mane? Oh and is she a unicorn?"

"Yeah she does and she is."

"I think I know who she is. She was talking to Rarity about you."

"When?"

"Umm two days ago I think…"

"Oh ok. Well at least you know who she is now."

"Yeah" She grinned, it was her to give him a hard time. "Soooo Morgrimor said you spent the night at her house. Did you *Ahem* enjoy yourself?"

Frostbites face lit up a thousand shades of red when he heard this, "Nothing happened, I slept downstairs on the couch."

"Sure ya did."

"I did! Besides I could say the same thing to you! You and Thorn do share a room ya know."

"Well yeah but I'm not gonna do that in Echo's house. That'd just be weird."

"Well I'm not gonna do it while there's a kid in the house…"

"Wait, Twilight has a kid?"

"No she has a little dragon assistant named Spike. He lives in the house with her. You'd like him."

"Oh well I didn't realize she had a kid in the house. Did he see Morgrimor?"

"Yeah. I think Spike looks up to him since they're closer species wise."

"Ya know Morgrimors still a pony…"

"Yeah but his appearance makes him seem like he'd have more in common with Spike than other ponies."

"I guess that's true… So I heard that you've been training."

"Yeah the demon that brought Morgrimor here's been training us."

"Ah, makes sense. Thorn and I have been training too."

"Really? What've you learned?"

"I can throw off senses and incinerate things."

Frostbite shuddered at the word incinerate, he had back luck with fire.

"What about Thorn?"

"Well he just is able to make more vines. He also can put huge thorns on them now, their way more dangerous."

"Ok well it's good to hear that your both improving."

"How about you? What've you learned?"

"Well I can make ice from the moisture in the air, well at least in theory I can. Plus I've at least doubled my overall energy."

"Yeah I definitely have more energy too."

"The thing that bothers me is that the demon hasn't explained why we're training. He just keeps saying that we need to be prepared."

"Well I don't think it really matters. If we need to be prepared then it must be dangerous."

"Yeah, I just hope things don't get too dangerous."

"Yeah me too. There's Rarities Boutique."

Silver entered the door and Frostbite followed shortly after.

"Umm Silver?"

"Yeah Frostbite."

"Do they know I'm your brother?"

"No, why?"

"Just curious…"

"Ok then…"

"Silver darling how are you?!"

Silver smiled and gave Rarity a quick hug, "And who's your friend?"

"This is my brother, Frostbite"

A huge grin grew on Rarities face, "Ah so your Frostbite. Twilight's told me quite a bit about you."

Frostbite blushed and Silvers eyes widened, "Wait what!? Frostbite what'd you do?"

Frostbite threw is hooves up in the air, "I didn't do anything I swear!"

Unfortunately for Frostbite he threw his hooves up a bit too far and ended up falling over backwards. Rarity giggled and Silver face hoofed.

"Well I can definitely agree with Twilight about you being entertaining."

Frostbite laughed, "I try my best"

Silver glared at him, "Since when did you become a player?"

Frostbite rolled his eyes, "Since when did you become such a filly."

Rarity attempted to be the voice of reason, "Okay let's take a step back here, no need to argue."

Frostbite and Silver both smiled, "We're siblings it's part of our nature to argue."

Rarity giggled, "Well I guess I can understand that, I do have a little sister that I argue with occasionally. But Frostbite, I do have one question for you."

"And what's that?"

"How can you possible wear that? It's so drab and torn."

Frostbite looked down at his cloak; he did have to admit it was pretty bad.

"Well I guess your right…"

"I could make you a new one if you would like. You could wear it to the dance!"

"Umm I don't really have anything to pay you with…"

"Oh don't worry yourself. I'll do it for free. It's the least I can do since you're holding the dance for everypony. It's a very generous thing to do. Plus I haven't seen Twilight this happy since Princess Celestia said Twilight could live here."

"That's really kind of you Rarity, I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing, really. You're very lucky though, Twilight doesn't usually show much affection towards stallions. You must be something pretty special to win her heart."

Frostbite blushed, "Thank you Rarity."

Rarity looked him straight in the eyes, "But please do understand one thing, if you hurt Twilight you'll wake up in a hospital, understand?"

Frostbite cowered, eyes wide, "Yeah I understand…"

Rarity returned to her regular stature and smiled, "Good, now about your cloak, what would you like it to look like?"

Frostbite pondered for a moment before he decided on an appearance.

"I was thinking light gray base color and then a dark blue snowflake on the back."

Rarity considered it for a minute and slowly nodded.

"I guess I could do that…"

"If you have an idea then by all means go ahead and use it. You have way more experience with this then I do. If anypony knows what'll look best it's you."

Rarity looked away and blushed, "I'm flattered, thank you. I would love to talk more but I have to get these orders finished. Please come back and visit sometimes, it gets quite drab in here."

"Of course we'll visit."

Silver and Frostbite said their goodbyes as they headed out of her Boutique. They walked and talked for a while until they heard their stomachs rumbling.

"Let's go get something to eat."

"Ok. We can go down to Sugarcube Corner to get some food."

"Lead the way m'lady"

Silver rolled her eyes and trotted off in the direction of the shop. Frostbite laughed and followed next to her. Frostbite would trot along, humming random songs until Silver glared at him, and then he would stop, wait, and then begin again. He repeated this process all the way there, quickly getting on his sisters nerves, as a good brother should do. Silver just let out a sigh of irritation and opened the door. Right as she did something pink blurred past her face. She heard a loud Uhf as she watched her brother get knocked back twenty feet by an energetic Pinkie Pie. She watched from a distance as Pinkie Pie sat on top of Frostbite, poking at his face and asking if he was ok. She began to laugh, he totally deserved this. She turned to see two more ponies trot outside to see what had happened. Both of the ponies instantly recognized her and they began chatting.

"Hi Silver"

"Hey Silver"

"Hey girls"

"Did Pinkie Pie hit him?"

"Yep."

"Aww man I missed it! It would have been 20% cooler if I had seen her collide!"

"Well hold on. That's not very nice of yall, he coulda gotten hurt!"

"No, trust me Applejack, I've been around him longer than anypony and theres no way that coulda hurt him. He's like a brick wall."

The three mares watched as Frostbite picked himself off the ground, with Pinkie still hanging from his neck. He removed Pinkie from himself and began to trot back over, only to have her jump on his back. He turned around and gave her a dafaq face and told her to get off. She refused so he just decided it wasn't worth the effort and walked back to the group while carrying Pinkie on his back.

Once they were within ten feet of the group pinky shouted, "HEY LOOK I MADE A NEW FRIEND!"

Frostbite cringed at the noise as it nearly broke his eardrums. He shook his head to hopefully recover some hearing and trotted over next to Silver. He looked back at Pinkie, "Were here. You can get off now."

"No I like it here. You feel funny. Why are you so cold? Do you eat ice? WAIT, ARE YOU A SNOWPONY!"

Frostbite just looked at her through squinted eyes, "Are you insane?"

Pinkie considered this for a moment and then answered, "Ehhhh maybe a little bit."

Frostbite looked at the two mares in front of him. He recognized Applejack, but had no idea who the other one was. The mystery mare spoke to Pinkie with a tomboyish accent, "Pinkie I think your cupcakes are burning."

Pinkies face instantly went from happy to horrified as she shot off of Frostbites back at impossible speeds, "NOOOOOOOOOO NOOOO NOOO NONONONONONNO NNOOOOOOO! MY CUPCAKES!"

Pinkie smashed through the front doors completely unfazed as she made her way to the ovens.

Frostbite just sighed, "I thought I was never gonna get away from her."

"Yeah, she can be more than a handful sometimes."

"Haha yeah I can tell… Hey thanks for getting her off me."

"Hey no problem, names Rainbow Dash, you can call me Dash though."

"Ok Dash, my names Frostbite."

"Oh so you're the stallion that Twilight likes."

"Yep. Apparently that's what I've been labeled as."

"Hey it's not a bad thing ya know."

"Yeah I know I just find it kinda funny."

Their conversation was interrupted by Frostbites stomach. He laughed, "I almost forgot why I came here in the first place…"

Rainbow Dash laughed, "Why don't you two come have lunch with Applejack and I?

Silver smiled, "Sounds great!"

The four of them trotted over to the table where Applejack and Rainbow Dash had been sitting. They sat down and they were served a large tray of cupcakes. They all began eating their food. While Frostbite was eating a cupcake he looked up to notice that Rainbow Dash was looking at him funny. When he met her eyes she quickly looked away. This repeated itself a couple more times before Frostbite got tired of it.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Dash looked down, embarrassed, "Well… um… I was just sorta noticing that your wings are sorta odd…"

"Yeah I know. They are pretty weird, but they're definitely fast."

Rainbow's ears perked up at hearing this, "Did you say fast?"

"Yeah. I was the fastest flier around where I came from."

"Would you care to have a little race?"

"I don't see why not."

The two of them trotted outside, quickly followed by Applejack and Silver. Rainbow Dash laid out the course and prepared for the race to begin. Frostbite walked up to the starting line and extended his wings. All the ponies watched as his wings fully extended. There was still something odd about them, but they couldn't understand what. They all gasped in shock as his wings began to peel apart. Long, skinny, wing shaped flaps peeled back until the large pair of wings had become twenty skinny, long pairs of wing. Rainbow Dash looked in awe at the wings. She'd never seen anything like it. Frostbite began to flap each one independently, to make sure they all worked properly. He began to move them all in a circular rhythm. His wings began to pick up speed and began to create a humming noise. He walked up to the starting line and placed his hooves. He looked over at Rainbow Dash, who had recovered and had her game face on.

"You ready?"

"Yep. You?"

"Yep."

Rainbow grinned, "Well in that case. READY SET GO!"

Rainbow dash shot off and was quickly followed by Frostbite. Frostbite decided it would be better to test out what Dash's limits were before he went all out. He easily got next to her and began to pull ahead. Rainbow Dash quickly reasserted herself to the front, only to be passed again by Frostbite. This continued back and forth until Dash was almost at her max speed. She placed herself in front of Frostbite and grinned, "Sorry about this, but you made me use it."

"Wait, what are you…"

Before he could finish Rainbow Dash preformed a Sonic Rainboom, knocking Frostbite back a considerable distance. Rainbowdash reached the halfway mark and started heading back. She looked back to see Frostbite rounding the halfway mark. She smiled, there was no way he could catch up. Her smile quickly turned to a frown as she watched Frostbite unleash his own Sonic Boom. Not only did he do it once, but six times in rapid succession. He blew by her, leaving an ivy blue contour trail behind him. She'd never seen anypony go that fast before. Ever. Not even the Wonderbolts could go fast enough to leave a contour trail. Frostbite quickly decelerated as he reached the finish line. He glided down to the ground and waited for Dash to catch up. She landed next to him, panting. She looked up in amazement.

"Your… Really… Fast…"

Frostbite laughed, "How about you catch your breath first and then we'll talk."

"Okay…"

Frostbite saw the others calling them to come back to the shop, so Frostbite began to walk over. He turned around and saw Rainbow struggling to walk, so he used his magic to put her on his back and carry her over.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Once they reached the shop Rainbow Dash slipped off his back and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks for the race. It was awesome!"

"Haha thanks! I have to admit though, the sonic boom caught me off guard."

"Yep! It's my signature move, the Sonic Rainboom!"

"Well it's pretty effective at knocking people back."

"It's not like it mattered… You just went and did it too, only you did it six times in a row! I mean, you had a contour trail! You were going faster than I'd ever seen anypony fly before! EVER!"

"Well when I was a kid I'd get chased a lot by bullies so I'd always have to get faster. I guess it paid off in the end!"

"That's terrible…"

"Well I hate to break it to you, but my whole childhood was sorta terrible… But I moved on…"

"Well that's good to hear."

The four of them watched as the sun began to fall past the horizon.

"We should probably be going."

"Yeah we probably should. Goodnight everypony!"

"Goodnight you two!"

"Gnight! Hey Frostbite, you better visit me sometimes! You too Silver!"

"Haha don't worry we will!"

Silver and Frostbite returned to the house to find that everypony had already gone to bed. Silver gave Frostbite one last hug goodnight before she went into the room she shared with Thorn. Frostbite went into his room to find Morgrimor waiting for him.

"Hey dude"

"Hey."

"You ready?"

"Yep."

Morgrimor re-entered Frostbite's mind as they prepared to face the demon for their training.

It was time for them to finally test Absolute Zero. Frostbite laid back in bed and closed his eyes.

Sleep slowly overtook him as it dragged him into the dream world…


	8. Split Paths

Ch. 8

They stood in the middle of a familiar field. They both quickly scanned the area to find that the demon was nowhere in sight. They heard a voice projected across the entire field.

"I won't be fighting you today. I will summon some familiar to have you deal with. I don't know how dangerous that form is so I'd rather not get close."

Morgrimor screamed back in the general direction of the voice, "WUSS!"

Frostbite scowled at him, "Shut up we don't want to fight him."

"Well I wouldn't mind taking another swing at him…"

"Whatever, just get ready. The familiar should get here soon."

Frostbite quickly dispersed the water in the same manner he did last time. Morgrimor took to the sky and acted as a lookout as they waited. The first familiar showed itself. Frostbite turned to face the monster and puked a little. It had no face. No eyes, no mouth, no nose. Nothing. It had its body stitched together with string and looked to be made of ten different animals. Its entrails hung in between the stitches and its internal organs could be visibly seen. It made a gurgling noise as it flung itself at Frostbite at ridiculous speeds. Frostbite just laughed as he easily drove an ice spike through its head and implanted it into its chest cavity. He exploded the ice shard ripping the beast into hundreds of pieces in a bloody explosion.

Morgrimor battled in the sky. He flew around launching fireballs at the ground-bound enemies. He began to notice that they had wings, but weren't using them. As he looked at the ground he noticed a shadow that shouldn't be there. He quickly rolled left as a familiar shot by him, missing him by mere inches. The familiar couldn't slowdown in time as it smashed into the ground, splattering into a pool of guts and blood. Morgrimor coated himself in fire and began to fight off the now airborne opponents.

Frostbite sat on the ground and sighed. This wasn't even remotely challenging. The familiar would just run up at get ripped to shreds by his ice. He looked up to see Morgrimor in a similar situation. He had created small dragon out of fire and was just sending it around, reducing all of the familiar in the general area into ashes. The demon was getting tired of watching this and decided to pick it up a notch. He quickly summoned some of his elites…

Morgrimor landed next to Frostbite since the onslaught had stopped. They looked across the field and noticed a new type of opponent coming towards them. They bore a reflective, black armor, each with a different under glow. They each possessed a blade made of a different element. The demons voice sounded.

"Since it was too easy for you I decided to amp it up a little. These are my elite, the paladin of nature. There is only one other squad that possesses a higher level of power than them. Good luck."

The first soldier stepped forward. He had a green under glow and a sword made of wood. He stuck his sword into the ground and two tree sized roots tried to grab Morgrimor. He just laughed as he ignited the roots. The fire quickly spread back to the paladin and he crumpled to the ground in a pile of ashes.

The next one to step forward had a blue under glow and sapphire sword. He pointed his blade at the sky and formed a large current of water. He brought it down towards them, making a tsunami sized wave. Frostbite easily froze the water and shattered the wave. He surrounded the paladin with all of the ice shards and placed his hooves a foot away from each other. He slammed them together, "Ice Burial!" The paladin was crushed as the ice compacted in on itself until it was half of its original size, effectively reducing the paladin to a wad of crumpled armor.

The paladins had had enough of this nonsense and attacked all at once. Frostbite and Morgrimor quickly began dodging attacks from the remaining five paladins. They fought back, but weren't powerful enough to overcome all five of them at once. The remaining paladins were the elements of Light, Dark, Earth, Wind, and Fire. Morgrimor looked over to Frostbite, "It's time."

Frostbite nodded in agreement.

Morgrimor trotted over to Frostbite as the paladins watched in confusion. Frostbite closed his eyes and placed his hoof on top of Morgrimor's head. Morgrimor glowed red and then vanished. Frostbite opened his eyes and was instantly surrounded by a pillar of black energy. The paladins stepped back as the force of the energy ripped apart the earth around it. An occasional white or blue wisp could be seen in the pillar of energy. The pillar slowly thinned at the top and the bottom began to bulge. The energy caved in and then exploded, sending the paladins flying hundreds of feet back. When they got up they looked to see that everything was coated in a layer of ice. A figure stood up in the middle of the ice. It had a black coat with an icy blue swirl in it. Its eyes were a piercing icy blue and its pupils were slatted like a snake. Its wings were composed of hundreds of smaller wings, similarly to Frostbites wings. Its mane was an albino white and it was slicked straight back, ending in crystal like points. Its tail looked like a scythe and had a sharp blade running along the inside edge of it. The beast looked at them before it screamed in a distorted, demon like voice, "I AM ABOLUTE ZERO!" The shockwave from its voice shattered the ice around it. Its voice was four times louder than the Traditional Royal Canterlot Voice. It looked at the paladins and grinned. Zero sunk into the ice as he chuckled. The paladins quickly looked from side to side, scanning for their opponent.

All of a sudden one of them screamed. They turned around to see the paladin of light with a huge scythe like tail through his chest. The tail pulled back, bringing most of his internal organs with it. The paladin fell to the ground in a pool of frozen blood and died. The four stared at their fallen comrade and returned to scanning for their opponent. Zero came out of the ice and trotted towards where the paladins stood. The fire paladin launched a barrage of fireballs at him, but they would simply hit and disperse, leaving no physical damage. Zero trotted up to him and touched his arm. The paladin instantly stood straight up and was unable to move since Zero had frozen all of his muscles. Zero pushed his energy into the paladin and his body erupted with ice. He had ice spiked coming out from all over his body. He quickly died as the spikes had ruptured his vital organs. Zero turned to the last three. Though he had to admit it was fun to be in this form, it wasn't gonna last much longer. He charged a Cero is both hooves and rammed them into two of the paladins' chests. They both fell down dead with huge holes through their bodies where their hearts should have been. The last paladin didn't have time to react before Zero had cut him clean in half with a blade of ice. Zero looked at the death he had caused and grinned. He was slowly surrounded by a ball of energy as he separated back into Morgrimor and Frostbite. They both came out of the ball and looked at each other and laughed. They then both proceeded to fall to the ground and pass out, since they were completely exhausted of energy. The demon walked over and sighed. He'd lost some of his best soldiers… He didn't think they'd actually have a chance against the paladins. He sighed, "Oh well, I guess I'll have to get some new soldiers…"

He quickly killed both Morgrimor and Frostbite so that they could return to the physical world and he could go find himself a new squad of elite soldiers…

The morning sun rose. Morgrimor got out of bed and looked for Frostbite. He was still asleep, so he decided to let him be. He walked out to the kitchen and quickly ate breakfast. He was debating on what to do for the day when Silver walked in.

"Hi Silver"

"Morning Morgrimor. That's a mouthful."

"What is?"

"Morgrimor. It just takes so long to say…"

"Well it wasn't really my choice…"

"Well… could I at least call you Smokey?"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know it's just easier to say…"

"I would prefer it if you just called me Morgrimor…"

"Fine, but I'll find a nickname you like eventually."

"Good luck with that… Hey do you know if there's anything I could do around town? I'm gonna head out on my own today."

"I heard Applejack say she needed help."

"Ok thanks! Sounds perfect! I'll see ya around!"

"Ok bye Morgrimor"

"Cya"

Morgrimor began his adventure towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"Doctor I need the replacement."

"Right here sir."

"Alright perfect. Ok it's attached."

"Disinfectant administered. Pain killer administered"

"Ok jobs done, close him up Echo."

"On it."

Five minutes later Echo walked out of the operating room. The knee replacement for the pony had been a success. They would be able to walk once again. As he walked by ponies congratulated him on a job well done. He just smiled, "Just doing my job."

Thorn was talking to three mares. He was at their garden helping to tend to the flowers.

"Thanks for all the help Thorn."

"No problem Rose, happy to help out however I can."

"You have quite a talent with plants."

"Haha thanks Lily and yeah I guess I do…"

He began reminiscing to the first fight against the manticore. It was the first time he really understood what kind of potential he had…

"You ok?"

He snapped out of his trance, "Yeah Daisy I'm fine, just remembering something…"

"Darling it looks gorgeous!"

Rarity gleamed at the pony before her. Silver looked in the mirror, she did have to admit, it looked pretty good. She had been walking along to go see if Pinky needed any help when she got dragged into the boutique by Rarity.

"Wow this looks amazing!"

Silver gave a quick twirl as she admired the dress. It was white with silver lace and a sapphire blue pattern.

"Thank you dear, it looks absolutely stunning on you."

"Thanks Rarity."

"If you would like you could wear it to the dance."

"No, I couldn't. I wouldn't have any way to repay you."

"It's fine, besides you were my inspiration for that dress. It was designed for your complexion. Please wear it to the dance."

"Wow Rarity… You designed this after me?"

"Yes. The silver is the color of your mane, the white is your coat, and the blue is your eyes."

"I'm touched… I'll treasure it forever!"

"I'm glad to hear it! And if you're really worried about making it up to me you can always help around the shop."

"I'd love to."

Frostbite woke up and yawned. He trotted over to the window and looked at the sun, except he couldn't see it. He got confused.

"Huh, usually I can see the sun in the morning… Wait… What time is it …?"

He trotted over to the clock and read the time.

"Three in the afternoon…"

He stared at the clock for a minute before deciding what to do.

"Well, no use in getting up if I've got nothing to do."  
Frostbite trotted back over to the bed, laid down, and proceeded to have a most glorious cat nap.

Morgrimor had finally reached Sweet Apple Acres. He walked over to the farmhouse and knocked on the door. Big Mac answered.

"Hey"

"Hey Bic Mac. Silver sent me this way sayin you guys needed some help."

"Eeyup, you can help ma sister out back if ya like."

"Ok sounds good."

Morgrimor trotted around to the back and began to search for Applejack. It only took him a matter of minutes to find her since all he had to do was follow the trail of apple-less trees.

"Hey Applejack."

"Hey sugarcube, ya here to help?"

"Yep!"

"Well I know that ya already know how to buck apples so just go ahead and get yerself started."

"On it boss."

Applejack giggled and Morgrimor walked over to get some baskets. They bucked apples for multiple hours, talking the entire time. They only stopped when they had filled all of the baskets and had to carry them back. Once all of the apples were in the barn, it was time for Morgrimor to head back to Echo's house.

"Do ya have ta go?"

"Yeah I do, sorry"

"I still feel bad about not bein able to pay ya."

"Applejack I didn't want you to pay me in the first place. I just wanted to help out; I wasn't expecting anything in return in the first place."

"Well at least let me give you somethin then."

Morgrimor sighed, "Ok fine."

Applejack smiled, "Ok close yer eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Oh come on yer ruinin the surprise."

"Ok fine there closed. So what's the…"

He was cut short as Applejack kissed him. They two began passionately kissing until they broke for air. Applejack stepped back and blushed as Morgrimor did the same.

Applejack hid her head, "Ya better come back and help again sometime…"

"Oh believe me, I will."

Applejack smiled and gave him a little wave as he left.

Morgrimor just shook his head and laughed.

He quietly talked to himself, "Them bitches crazy!"

He laughed and continued his way back to the house.

It had been a long day helping Rarity around the shop. Silver walked back towards Echo's house, glitter still in her mane. She sighed, it had been fun, but it was definitely hard work. She shook her mane and some glitter fell out. She looked at it, sighed, and then continued her way back to the house.

Thorn was happy. It had been a fairly easy day for him; all he had to do was help flowers grow. That was nothing compared to what he'd done before. He hummed as he walked back towards the house.

Echo sat inside the living room reading the paper when he saw Silver walk in. Once he saw how she looked he immediately burst out laughing. Silver just frowned and said she was going to take a shower. Echo regained his composition and waited for the others to return. Morgrimor entered the house and was followed shortly after by Thorn. Both of them instantly went to their rooms to go sleep. Echo got up and decided to go to his room as well. Morgrimor was about to slip into bed when he noticed that Frostbite was still there. He just sighed and shook his head, "You lazy mother fucker."

Morgrimor put his head down and heard the demons voice, "There won't be any training tonight. I'm getting something special in store for you."

"Oh great. That's just wonderful…"

Morgrimor closed his eyes and drifted off to bed.

Silver stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She trotted out into the room and was greeted by Thorn. She trotted over to the nightstand and put away her things.

"Dat ass"

She turned to face Thorn who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh shut up." She punched him playfully in the shoulder before she cuddled up next to him. He put his arm around her and the two quickly drifted off to sleep.

Echo was the last one awake. He just laid down and sighed. Wedding planning was a bitch. He had gotten just about everything except for entertainment done. He decided he would worry about that later and pulled up the covers. He quickly fell asleep, dreaming about his wedding with Fluttershy.


	9. Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer: I do not own the OC Mat, he belongs to Bahamut Crisis Core

Ch. 9

Frostbite woke to a crash from outside his window. He rolled over and looked at the clock. It read 1:14 AM.

"What the hay, who's up this early?"

Frostbite walked outside and walked over to where he saw heard the crash come from. He saw a set of hoofprints leading towards the forest.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…"

He followed the hoofprints to try and find their owner. He walked into the forest and instantly went on guard. He created a couple ice shards and floated them around him, just in case. He moved slowly and made as little noise as possible. He looked to his left and froze. From behind a pair of bushes shone a pair of bright, yellow eyes. Frostbite took a step back and went on the defensive. The creature stepped forwards and Frostbite attacked. The last thing he could remember was the creatures eyes turning to red, and then getting slammed through multiple trees. He looked up to see the creatures eyes, which were now blue. All he could see were those sad, blue eyes as everything faded to blackness…

Frostbite slowly awoke. He began to lean upwards, but stopped and winced in pain. He laid back in his bed and let out an exasperated breath. He slowly began to take in his surroundings. He was in a hospital room, nothing fancy, just your regular, boring hospital room. A nurse walked into the room holding a clipboard in her mouth. She put down the clipboard and looked over to him, smiling that he was awake. He instantly recognized her.

"Hey Nurse Redheart."

"Hello Frostbite. It's good to see that you're awake now."

"It feels good to be awake now."

"What happened to you? You came in with several broken bones all over your body."

"I… I don't remember… I think…"

Frostbite put his hoof to his chin and went into a state of deep concentration. He slowly began to recall what had happened. Before he could tell her Nurse Redheart was called out of the room. He overheard them saying that he had a visitor who wanted to see him alone. Frostbite watched as a pony with shades walked into the room. He had an opal coat and was an earth pony. He had a medium length mane that was brown with yellow tips. He had seven highlights in his hair that were all yellow. He had a longer, spiked tail, which was also brown. He had seven highlights in his tail as well. The pony approached very slowly and seemed very nervous. Frostbite decided to greet him friendlily.

"Hi there."

"Umm… hi…"

"I'm Frostbite, what's your name?"

"My names Mat…"

"Are you ok?"

"It's just that… Well…"

"Just tell me what's wrong."

Mat removed his sunglasses and Frostbite felt his body go rigid with fear. It was the same pair of eyes he had seen last night.

Frostbite curled up against the back of his bed and waved his arm at Mat.

"G.. Ggo away…"

"Look just please let me talk."

"No just… leave… please…"

Matt looked down at the floor and then back up at Frostbite. His eyes were blue, and so were the highlights in his mane and tail. Frostbite looked into his eyes and felt his sorrow, his regret, his sadness. Frostbite slowly got a hold of himself and spoke.

"I'm sorry. Please explain yourself Mat."

"Well, I was running and I accidentally crashed outside a house. I heard somepony walk around inside so I ran towards the forest to try and hide. I saw you come in, but I was afraid that if I moved I would scare you. You looked at me and so I tried to get up and say something, but you attacked me…"

"I know and I'm sorry. I've just had really bad experiences in that forest so I get sorta edgy when I get inside it. Can you forgive me for attacking you?"

"Can you forgive me for putting you in a mini coma?"

"As long as I don't have permanent brain damage then yes."

"Well then I guess I can forgive you too!"

Mat's eyes were glowing green now and so were the highlights. It didn't take long for Frostbite to figure out what was going on.

"Your eyes and highlights change color according to your feelings don't they."

"Wow. You're the first pony to figure that out without me hinting at it."

Frostbite just laughed, "Well, ya know. I'm sorta special"

"Really? Me too."

"Well what's up with you?"

"Well before I was a pony I was this thing called a human."

"I've already met others who were originally humans so that's not weird to me. Please continue."

"Wow. That makes this way easier! Well, anyways I was a human and I got tested on by the government. I'm now able to run super fast, I can jump super high, all my senses are amplified, and I can lift incredibly heavy objects."

"Wow. That sounds awesome!"

"Well it's not. I'm not sure what your life was like, but it can't have been worse than mine. I was always alone, always hunted. I had no friends, family, nothing."

"Well I get what you went through. All my childhood I was shunned because of who my family was. I was never allowed around other colts or fillies, I couldn't go into town, I couldn't go to school. Plus, about a month ago my parents were killed by a mob from the town we used to live in."

"Wow, I guess you've had it rough too."

"Yeah. Hey, would you mind helping me back to my friend's house? I'm sure they're worried."

"Yeah sure."

Mat picked up Frostbite and put him on his back. He checked him out of the hospital and brought him back to Echo's house. Mat watched as two mares and three stallions ran over to check on Frostbite. Mat sighed, wishing he could have friends of his own. He turned and was about to leave when Frostbite called out to him.

"Mat, where ya going?"

"Not sure, wherever the wind takes me I guess."

"Why don't you stay a while, get to know everypony better."

Mat turned to Frostbite, a look of confusion on his face.

"But I…"

"It was a misunderstanding. I'm better now so it's all good."

Mat's eyes turned bright green from joy as he helped Frostbite into the house. He laid Frostbite on the couch and began to chat with the ponies in the room. He quickly got to know all of them. He started off by meeting Echo Hart, who quickly healed Frostbites wounds and fixed up the holes that the ice shards had left in Mat.

He then met Silverwind. He was surprised to find that she was related to Frostbite, as they looked nothing alike.

He then met Thorn, who seemed pretty nice. He met Twilight who was lying next to Frostbite, cuddling into him. It was pretty obvious to him that those two were in some kind of relationship. He introduced himself to the last pony, who wasn't really your average pony.

"Hi, I'm Mat"

"Hey Mat, I'm Morgrimor"

"Nice to meet you."

"So you were a human before you came here?"

"Yeah I was. It's so much more peaceful here. I love it!"

"Oh I know, it was noisy as hell back on Earth."

Mat stared at him in disbelief as Frostbite facehoofed.

"You were a human too?"

"Ohh…. I forgot to mention that didn't I… Well I was, but I made a deal with a demon to be able to start a new life here. Now I have a family and friends and it's so much better!"

"You have family here?"

"Well, I sorta consider Frostbite as my brother since we can technically share a body, so it makes us sorta related."

"Oh. I don't have a family. But at least I have friends now!"

The group smiled at him. He would make a great addition to their group. Frostbite suddenly realized something.

"Uhh guys."

"Yeah."

"How long was I in a coma for?"

"Well let's see… Today's the day before the dance so you tell me."

"Wait I was out that long?"

"Oh quite being a baby, it's only a day or two."

"Oh shut up Morgrimor. You try being in a coma for two days."

"Point taken. Either way we need to get up early tomorrow so we can begin setup."

Mat looked confused.

"There's a dance tomorrow?"

"Yep. We're playing all sorta of music from earth!"

"Wow, sounds awesome! Mind if I come?"

"No not at all! We could actually really use your help setting up."

"Ok cool, where's it at?"

"The grassy hill right outside that window."

"Ok cool, I'll see you guys there tomorrow."

"Don't you need a place to sleep?"

"Oh I only sleep once every four days or so."

"Oh. Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep, cya Mat."

"Cya Frostbite, by everypony"

Everpony said their goodbyes as Mat left.

The moon was high in the night sky, so everypony went to bed and prepared for the day to come.

I just wanted to say thank you to Bahamut Crisis Core for letting me use his OC Mat. I highly appreciate it. There will be one, maybe two more OC's from other authors in the next chapter, so be prepared. It may be a little bit of time before the next chapter's out, but it may be longer than the usual ones as well.


	10. The Dance Part 1

Ch. 10

Twilight woke. She yawned, rolled over and stretched, and prepared for the day. Today was the day. It was the day of the dance. She squealed with happiness and went to meet the rest of the mane six for breakfast. She walked outside and started walking towards Pinkie's.

When she entered the shop she was greeted by her friends as she sat down by them.

They all started talking at once, "Aren't you excited?!"

"There's never been a dance here before!"

"But what about…"  
"Not like this kind though!"

"I heard everyponies going!"

"Well, almost everypony."

They all stopped talking for a second, "Wait, who's not going?"

"Well the princesses aren't going."

Twilight smiled, "I can fix that."

"Are you sure we should invite them?"

"Yeah Twilight, it might be a little bit much for them."

"They'll be fine, besides they must get bored in Canterlot."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Well I have a letter to send."

"Ok, just remember to meet here before the dance, ok Twilight?"

"Don't worry, I'll be here. Seeya later!"

They said their goodbyes and Twilight ran back to her house. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen and began to write.

_Dear Princes Celestia_

_ There is a dance being held in Ponyville later today and the other mares and myself thought you might enjoy to come. They're playing a kind of music that none of us have ever heard before so it seems like it will be fun. You and your sister were invited so if you would like to come your welcome to._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

She looked at her letter and smiled.

"Spike!"

The dragons voice sounded from upstairs, "Yeah?"

"I need you to send this."  
Spike walked downstairs and blew green fire on the letter. The letter disintegrated and was sent to the Princesses. Twilight sat down and eagerly waited on their response.

"What do you mean she's sick?"

"What do you mean what do you mean she's sick? It's pretty self-explanatory. She. Is. Sick."

"Well then who's gonna DJ at the party?"

"Hell if I know."

Frostbite and Morgrimor had been arguing over a new DJ since Vinyl was sick. Before the two could take a swing at each other Mat stepped in.

"I know somepony who might be able to help."

Morgrimor raised an eyebrow, "And who might that be?"

"Give me a minute to go get him."

"Ok."

Mat took off at lightning speeds. He ran at sixty miles an hour to a cottage in the forest. He threw open the door, taking the pony by surprise.

"What the… oh… it's just you Mat"

Mat grabbed the pony and shot off back towards the town. Frostbite and Morgrimor watched as Mat returned to them carrying a struggling pony. He let him down and the pony glared at Mat.

"What's the big idea?"

Mat started, "Well, there's a huge dance being held in Ponyville."

"And…"

"They need a new Dj…"

"So you thought I'd do it?"

"Well… yeah…"

"Ugh… Since you already dragged me all the way out here I guess I'll do it…"

Morgrimor smiled, "OK awesome! We've got a DJ. And what's your name?"

"Well my actual name is Electro Dubstep, but my DJ name is DJ Chemicalz"

"Well I'll show you our setup then Electro"

"Alright sounds good."

The group headed off towards the hill to go prepare while Silver, Thorn, and Echo went to go check on the other supplies.

Silver, Echo, and Thorn went down to Sugar Cube Corner to check on the food preparation. They were greeted by Mr. Cake who informed them that everything was going to schedule and that they would have the food there before the dance started. They then went down to Sweet Apple Acres to check on drink preparations. They were greeted by Applejack who told them the exact same thing. The three happily trotted back towards the dance site, surprised that everything was going on schedule.

Mat was lifting the huge speakers and putting them into place. Electro told Mat where to put each one to make it most effective and Frostbite linked each of the speakers back to the IPod using magic to channel the sound waves. Morgrimor laid on the ground and fiddled with the playlist, making sure to leave extra time for Electro to freestyle. Frostbite had finally finished linking all of the speakers when Twilight ran over.

"Frostbite!"

"Oh, hey Twilight. What's up?"

"Follow me fast there's somepony you need to meet!"

Before Frostbite could ask any questions she was running back towards her house. Frostbite just sighed and used his magic to teleport to the outside of her house and waited. She came running up to her porch and then stopped when she saw him there.

"How did you…"

"I have magic remember? I can teleport"

"I forgot…"

"So, who exactly am I meeting?"

Twilight opened the door and motioned for him to come inside.

Inside the house stood two ponies. One was a taller alicorn with a white coat and rainbow mane, the other was a medium height alicorn with a dark purple/blue coat and a blue mane. The taller alicorn introduced herself first, "Hello, I am Princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna."

Frostbite quickly bowed, "How can I help you?"

"You don't have to bow to us, besides, Twilights like family to me, and since you're in a relationship with her that almost makes you part of the family."

Frostbite blushed a little, "And how'd you figure out were together?"

"Well I talk to my number one student all the time so I eventually found out."

"I see… So what did you call me here for?"

"Well, actually two things. The first was just to see you so I knew who Twilight was with. The second was to ask you a question."

"And what's the question?"

"Maybe Luna should ask it."

"Okay, Luna, what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if my husband could attend the party as well."

"Sure, why not. The more the merrier!"

"Well… Maybe you should meet him first…"

Luna's horn glowed and a second later a creature stood in the middle of the room, slightly dazed. He was a wolf like fox with sea blue fur. He had blue wings and frost coloration around his paws. He had golden eyes, two snow white tails, and had a music cleft mark on his left flank.

"What the… where am I…"

"You're in Twilight's house. I brought you here so you could meet somepony."

He looked around the room until his eyes fell on Frostbite.

"Oh so you must be the one I'm supposed to meet."

"Yep, the names Frostbite."

"Wow we have a pretty similar name. Mines Frostpaw."

"Well it's nice to meet you. So you want to come to the dance?"

"Yeah, it sounded like it'd be pretty fun!"

"Trust me, it's not something you're gonna forget any time soon."

"Awesome! I'll be there! Umm Luna, do you think you could teleport me back home?"

"Yeah sure thing."

Luna's horn glowed and Frostpaw disappeared. Frostbite spoke up.

"Well if that's it I sorta need to go help set up."

"Of course, go ahead and go help."

"Ok thank you."

Frostbite teleported out of the house and back to the dance site. By the time he had gotten back, they had gotten all the speakers and décor in place. They gave the entire system one quick test run. Everything worked, so they sat around and talked while they waited for the night to begin.

The sun slowly fell. A sunset of orange, pink, and purple perfectly painted the sky as everypony started showing up. The ponies crowded together in front of the stage as they waited. They waited until the entire town was there and then Electro and Morgrimor stepped out. Electro switched on the turntable while Morgrimor linked the IPod to the speakers. Electro tapped the mike on his table to make sure it worked. He nodded slowly when he heard it thud over the speakers and spoke into it.

"How's everypony doin tonight?"

The crowd responded with a huge cheer.

"Well I guess everyponies down great! In that case… LET'S GET THIS STARTED!"

Morgrimor pressed play on his IPod and it began to cycle through the play list.

Everypony started cheering and dancing once the music started. The first song to play was "Don't drop that thun thun" Morgrimor was surprised to see how fast they adapted to the new style of music, quickly picking up their pace and keeping up with the beat. He smiled and returned to where Frostbite and the others waited.

Celestia looked at the scene before her. There were strobe lights, huge bass, loud music, and alcohol (Cider). She hadn't seen a party like this in ages. Not since that day…

"Celestia?"

Celestia snapped out of her trance and looked over to Twilight.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok? You were spacing out."

"Oh, yes I'm fine, just haven't been to a dance like this before."

"Is it too much?"

"No, no I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, go have fun!"

Twilight smiled and her and the rest of the mane six ran off into the crowd to go dance. Celestia sighed and watched as Luna and Frostpaw danced nearby. She felt a hoof on her shoulder and turned around to see Frostbite.

"Oh, hi Frostbite."

"Hey Celestia, you look bored."

"Oh no I'm fine."

"You're a bad liar."

"No, it's nothing. I just can't seem to find a dance partner since everypony scared to dance with me."

"Oh well I have a solution to that problem!"

"Oh really? And what's that?"

Frostbite took a step back and held his hoof up.

"Would you care for a dance m'lady?"

Celestia giggled, but accepted his offer.

She was nervous since she hadn't danced in a long time, but Frostbite started out slow, helping her along as they went until they had picked up speed and were dancing at a faster pace.

Electro flicked to the next song, "Slow Down"

Frostbite broke off for a minute to freestyle for a bit and was quickly joined by Morgrimor. Celestia giggled as she watched the two bounce around like idiots. They were having a great time acting like morons when they heard Applejacks voice.

"Morgrimor!"

He scanned the crowd until he saw her and yelled back, "Hey Applejack!"

She trotted over and the two trotted off to go dance elsewhere. Frostbite looked around and saw Luna dancing with Frostpaw, Echo with Fluttershy, Mat with Rainbow, Silver with Thorn, and Morgrimor with Applejack. He looked around and realized that he hadn't seen Twilight yet. He was about to go search for her when he felt a hoof on his shoulder. He turned around and was face to face with Twilight. She smiled and said hi and Frostbite reciprocated. The two didn't waste any time before they started dancing. Celestia sat back and watched the two, a smile on her face. It made her happy knowing that her student had finally found somepony.

The second song ended and Electro switched the music to his table. He picked up the mike.

"Let's get this party started! DJ CHEMICALZ IN THE HOUSE!"

He had earphones over one ear and one of his hooves on the table as he started laying down his beats. He began blasting dubstep over the speaker system, vibrating the entire town with the bass and using the lights to create a rave effect.

The entire crowd roared in approval as he began his first drop. Frostbite and Twilight took a moment to step back with Celestia and see how everything was going down. Frostbite faintly noticed that some of the mares and stallions towards the middle of the crowd were having sex and facehoofed.

"Just why…"

Celestia just laughed, "Well let's see, you gave them alcohol, a party, mares, and fast paced music. What did you think was going to happen?"

Frostbite looked at her in shock, "You're not at least a little disturbed by this, I mean, you're a princess!"

"After you've seen what I've seen nothing surprises you."

"Okay…"

Twilight leaned over and whispered something into Twilight ear that Celestia couldn't hear. She watched as the two of them got up and trotted off by the crowd. Celestia decided to see if she could find somepony to dance with. She got up and began to trot off towards the crowd…

Mat was having a pretty good time. He had been dancing with tons of different mares, but was now sitting at the bar with a mare named Redheart. They'd been talking for quite some time, and he had to admit, he sorta liked her. They were talking when Celestia walked up.

"Hi Mat"

Mat had to admit, he was surprised to see Celestia here.

"Oh, hi Celestia, I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Ummm… I was wondering if maybe you'd like to dance…"

"Umm… well I'm sorta with Redheart right now…"

Redheart put on a small smile, "No its okay, you can dance, just make sure you come back soon okay?"

"Okay I will."

The two trotted off to go dance. Nurse Redheart felt a small twinge of pain as she watched the two trotted off. She couldn't help but feel sad that Mat wanted to dance with Celestia rather than her. She shook her head and pushed out those thoughts. She ordered another round of cider and waited for Mat to return…

Morgrimor and Applejack had been dancing for quite some time. He had to admit, she was a really good dancer. They had decided to take a small break from the dancing and were laying on the grass not too far from the party. They could hear the music still, but it was pretty faded. They laid there and looked at the stars for a while and just relaxed until Applejack whispered something into his ear. His face turned bright red at her request. He wasn't sure if he was ready for it, but he couldn't turn down her request with that pleading look on her face…

Mat and Celestia had been dancing for a while and Celestia was starting to remember her feelings for Mat. They had been really close at one point, but then Mat had decided to go live in solitude to get control of his emotions since they could be incredibly dangerous. She slowly regained her feelings for him as they danced more and more. She couldn't take it anymore . She quickly wrapped Mat in her hooves and kissed him. Mat shot back, not sure what to do. He stammered back a few steps, utterly confused, his eyes glowing bright yellow. He turned around and bolted back to where Redheart was. Celestia couldn't keep herself from crying. She had to go apologize for what she did…

Mat sat at the bar with Redheart, holding her in his arms to try and comfort himself. He wasn't sure what to do. He'd always sorta liked Celestia, they'd been really close at one point in time, but he also liked Redheart. He slammed his hoof into the bar counter and then held his head.

"Why does this have to be so damn confusing!"

Redheart was about to ask what he meant when Celestia ran over.

"Mat I'm so sorry!"

Mat didn't respond, still not sure what to do. Redheart quickly questioned her.

"What'd you do?"

"I… I kissed Mat…"

Redheart felt her anger starting to rise, "You what?"

"I… I didn't mean too… I just… I started to remember how things were and I guess I just sorta… look Mat can you please just hear me out."

Mat turned around and nodded.

Celestia began, "Ok look. I'd been away from you for a really long time. So long that I had forgotten how I felt about you. But, now that your back, so are my feeling for you."

Redheart knew what was coming next, "Let me guess, you love him?"

Celestia hung her head, "Yes…"

Redheart sighed, "Well Mat? Who's it going to be?"

Celestia looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Redheart rolled her eyes, "Do you really think you're the only one who loves Mat? You know, just because you're a princess doesn't mean you get everything you want."

That last part pissed Celestia off a bit, "Excuse me?"

Mat could see this was going the wrong way, "Okay how about we all take a step back…"

They both yelled simultaneously, "No!"

Mat shrunk down. He felt Celestia pull of his arm, "Cmon Mat, remember how we used to be? Lets go…"

"No Mat, come with me!"

"Why should he go with you? He barely even knows you!"

"At least he didn't leave me."

The two began pulling on Mat's arms, back and forth. Mat just sat in the middle and tried to think of a way out of it. If he didn't think of one soon, he might not come out in one piece...

I just wanted to thank Dj Chemicalz for letting me use his OC Electro and thank you to Foxondragonwings for letting me use his OC Frostpaw.


	11. The Dance and a Deal

Ch. 11

He glared at him from across the party. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was some stallion with HIS Celestia. Who did he think he was? That was HIS girl. Well, they weren't really together or anything, but it was still his girl. He slipped his hoof into his pocket and drew out a knife. He grinned and slid it back into his pocket and began heading towards the group.

Frostbite looked across the party and saw Mat being torn by two mares. He sighed, so much for spending time alone with Twilight. He trotted over towards where Mat was to go break up the argument.

By the time he got there, most of the mane six was present and was watching the fight go on. Frostbite just sighed and locked both of the mares in ice. Mat took this opportunity to jump out of their grasps. He backed up and bumped into a stallion he'd never met before.

He had dark, greyish red fur with greyish, dark brown stripes. He had a short mane and tail of similar color. He had a very angry expression on his face as he glared at Mat.

"Who do you think you are?"

Mat was taken aback; he'd only bumped into him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you I swear!"

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

Mat was utterly confused, "Then what are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"But… I don't…"

"I've had enough of this! You're trying to steal Celestia away from he and I won't have it!"

"What are you…"

Before Mat could finish the stranger had pulled out a knife and thrust it into Mat's chest. Mat fell to his knees, clutching his chest. The stallion stood over him triumphantly.

"Celestia, I have defeated your lover in battle which means that…"

Before he could finish Mat punched him square in the face, breaking his jaw. The Stallion crumpled to the ground. Mat rose, eyes gleaming red. The stallion crawled backwards, scared shitless. Mat just grinned.

"Did you really think this would kill me?"

He drew back the knife from his chest to reveal that it had never actually pierced his skin. He had simply done it to get a better shot at the stallion. The blade had crumpled in on itself and was completely useless. He threw it next to the stallion who stared at it, wide eyed.

The mane six tried to go and help Mat, but Celestia and Frostbite told them to stay back.

"This is Mat's fight. He's more than capable of handling it."

"But he…"

"No buts. This is his deal. Don't interrupt him."

Mat grabbed the stallion by his mane and dragged him to his hooves. Mat leaned in close and began whispering into his ear, as not to frighten the other partygoers.

"Let me make myself clear."

The stallion gulped

"If I ever, EVER, see you ANYWHERE near Celestia, or anywhere near this town, so help me I will gut you. I will tear all your fur off, separate your body limb from limb, decorate the trees with your entrails, feed your heart to a manticore, and then take your eye out so you can watch as I pop your head like a balloon."

The stallion was immobilized with fear. He couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried, his body wouldn't respond. He was paralyzed.

"Oh, and one last thing."

The stallion managed a quiet response "What…?"

"You don't fuck with a living weapon"

He grabbed the stallion by his throat and launched him into the sky. He watched as the stallion landed on the opposite side of the down with a deep thud. The partygoers cheered at the protection of their princess and returned to partying. Celestia and Redheart decided to leave their quarrel for later due to the recent turn of events. The last thing they wanted to do was upset Mat even further. The party continued for some time until it got to midnight. By that time, most of the ponies had gone home, and the party slowly died down. The group decided to throw and after party at Sugarcube Corner to celebrate Mat's victory which caused him to tear up. They began walking and Frostbite began to talk to Mat.

"Why didn't the knife hurt you?"

"Oh, well I was experimented on by the government before I was turned into a pony, so my skins as hard as iron."

"Oh, so that's why you're so strong and fast too isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

"Wait, so if a knife wasn't able to hurt you, then how did my ice shards hurt you?"

"I'm actually not sure. I do want to thank you though."

"What for?"

"You showed me that I can be hurt, which makes me have to be more careful. You're the only person or pony to ever be able to pierce my skin. We should definitely have a match some time."

"Sounds like a good idea! We could have Echo hang around and heal us if anything bad happens."

"Ok, sounds perfect!"

Mat's ears perked up. He had heard his name said by Celestia, so he began to listen in on their conversation.

"So how are we going to settle this?"

Redheart spoke, "I think I have an idea."

"And what's that?"

"We have a competition. Whoever can woo Mat first gets him, and the other one has to back off."

"Sounds fair. Rules?"

"We start tomorrow. Each of us gets half the day to try and win him over. At the end of the day we find out who was more successful."

"Ok, so it's a deal then?"

"It's a deal."

The two shook hooves and continued walking. Mat just shook his head, tomorrow was going to be a long day. He slowly gained a mischievous smile; he could have fun with this. They partied until it was near time for the sun to rise. They decided that there was no use in sleeping at this point and decided to continue the fun into the next day. Mat had explained the situation he was in to Frostbite, who had just laughed and told him good luck.

And so the day began. Frostbite and Mat had decided to meet up for dinner that night so they could both see what would happen. Morgrimor went with Thorn and Silver down to Sweet Apple Acres to help out since Applejack was exhausted and Big Mac was sick. Echo and Redheart went back to the hospital to begin their work and Frostbite decided to spend the day with Twilight, helping her with her research and maybe learning a couple new techniques from some old scrolls. Mat sighed and prepared for the first challenger, Celestia.

Mat sat on top of a hill and watched the horizon. It was still dark, as Celestia had not raised the sun yet.

"Hi Mat."

Mat turned to see Celestia trotting towards him. He smiled and said hi back. She smiled and sat down next to him. She leaned into Mat and rested her head on his shoulder. Mat sat in silence for a minute before he decided it was time to have some fun.

"Ummm isn't the sun supposed to rise at some point?"

Celestia put on a huge blush, "Oh right, sorry"

She quickly raised the sun to mid mornings height.

"Well that was a short sunrise."

Celestia blushed a little more, "I know… I just sort of forgot to raise it so I had to make up the time."

"Oh. Well I guess that makes sense."

Celestia spent the rest of her time trying to woo Mat, but it was to no avail. No matter what she tried, he would never seem interested. It just seemed like he wasn't into her. She began to think that maybe it was because of last night. Her time ended and she sighed, she had failed. She told Mat she had to go back to Canterlot to attend to her royal duties and then teleported to the hospital. She told Nurse Redheart that it was her turn to try and then left to Canterlot. She teleported into her room and sat down on her bed. She didn't understand why it didn't work. They had been so close before he left, why did he act so distant now? She just sat and pondered for a while before she went to go attend to her duties as a princess.

Redheart finally made it to Mat. She had found him walking through town and had went over to him. She acted like it was a surprise to see him and tried to start up a conversation. Mat purposely gave short answers to try and dissuade her from talking to him, but it wasn't working. She was determined. Mat just gave up and decided to go along with it. He answered her questions, laughed a little at her jokes, just was nice to her in general. That's when she made her move.

She leaned into Mat and whispered into his ear, "You know… I'm off work for the rest of the day… We could, maybe, go back to my place and…"

"I just remembered there's something I needed to do."

Before she could respond Mat shot off. She sighed, she had failed. She returned to her home and got prepared for the night.

The sun fell and the moon rose. Frostbite, Twilight and Mat walked towards the place where Mat had overhead them saying they were going to meet. Frostbite and Twilight hung back while Mat went forwards to spy on them.

"Well, how'd it go for you?"

Celestia sighed, "He's not even remotely into me. I couldn't get any kind of reaction from him."

Redheart looked down, "Same here. I think he might have took something I said the wrong way. I don't think he'll even want to talk to me again…"

"So… what do we do? Do we just quit?"

"I guess so…"

The two were about to leave when Mat stepped out from his hiding place.

"Celestia, Redheard."

The two were shocked to see Mat.

"I just want you two to know something. I knew about your deal the entire time, and that's why I did what I did. I hated the fact that I would have to choose between two amazing mares. If there was a way I could be with both of you and you wouldn't argue, then I'd love to be with both of you."

Celestia got a small grin on her face as she grabbed Redheart's hoof and teleported them both elsewhere.

Frostbite and Twilight ran out into the clearing to ask Mat how it had went, but they stopped when Celestia and Redheart returned.

Celestia spoke, "Mat, we came up with a solution."

Mat smiled, "and what's that?"

Redheart trotted behind him and wrapped him up, "You're going to spend the night in the castle with Celestia and me.

Mat's face instantly dropped, "What?"

Celestia giggled and trotted up to him and got ready to teleport them all. Mat struggled, but Celestia held him still with magic.

"NO! I'm not ready for this!"

The two mares giggled as they teleported away with Mat.

Frostbite stared in shock at what had just happened. Twilight came up from behind and wrapped around him and whispered into his ear. "Hey Frostbite, I have an idea."

Frostbite just sighed, "Ugh, fuck me."

Twilight giggled, "I plan to."

Frostbites face turned bright red, "No no nononono that's not what I meant..."

Before he could finish she had teleported them away, leaving the clearing empty…

He popped his jaw back into place. He was lucky he could regenerate so fast or else he'd probably be dead. This was definitely a problem though. He had to report this to his leader. The stallion bolted into Everfree Forest to inform his leader of his new discovery…

Just a warning for some, this next chapter may contain some clop.


	12. The Afterparty

Ch. 12

They stood there looking at him in utter confusion. In the corner cowered the pony, who had just withstood getting stabbed, waving his arms at two mares trying to get them to leave him alone. They couldn't believe it.

"Ummmm are you ok?"

Mat stopped and thought, "I don't know, maybe?"

Celestia and Redheart were beyond confused. Mat was happy, if things stayed this way, he could stall them long enough to get away. They stared at him for about five more minutes before Celestia sighed.

"Well this is pointless. It's not worth it if he won't do it willingly." She turned around and started to walk off. Redheart gave Mat one last disappointed look before she turned to walk off too. Mat let out a sigh of relief, followed by a twinge of guilt. He sighed, knowing he was going to regret this later. "Wait!"

The two mares turned around and Mat gulped, "I'll do it."

Both mares faces lit up in excitement. Celestia picked up Mat with her magic and began to carry him back to her room with Redheart following close behind. Celestia set Mat down gently and trotted over to the bed. Mat smiled and followed her. Mat laid back on the bed and Celestia laid beside him. She leaned over and kissed him and the two quickly began making out. Mat moves his hoof down and stroked her cutie mark earning a moan from Celestia. They separated and Celestia stared into Mat's now glowing pink eyes. He leaned in and kissed Celestia again. He felt his member slowly extending as their tongues danced inside each other's mouths. Celestia rolled on top of him, forcing Mat onto his back.

Redheart rubbed her marehood as she watched the two. She saw Mat's member fully extended and smiled. She began to stroke it with her hoof. She leaned in and gave it a small lick. She put the tip of it in her mouth and then began to move the entire length of it in and out of her mount. Mat let out a muffled moan. Celestia broke the kiss and straddled Mat. She pushed his head back and put her marehood over his face. He gave it a small lick which caused Celestia to moan. He thrust his entire tongue into her and her back arched as she screamed from pleasure.

Redheart took Mat's member out of her mouth and positioned herself above his member. She slowly slid his member into her marehood and let and a moan of pleasure. She began to move her hips up and down slowly. She slowly built up speed until she could hear a slap each time she thrusted downwards. Redheart began to moan as she neared her end. She let out one last scream of pleasure as she released all over his member. She slid it out of her marehood and collapsed onto the bed, panting. Now Celestia had her go. She moved off of Mat's face and positioned herself above his member. Before she could put it in, Mat grabbed her and out her on her back. Mat positioned himself in front of her marehood and began to prod it.

Celestia moaned in pleasure as Mat thrust it into her. He started building up speed, earning faster and faster moans from Celestia. She wrapped her hooves around him and brought him in closer as he began to move faster and faster. She could feel the heat building up in her and knew he was getting close.

"Mat, fill me"

She screamed in pleasure as Mat released his seed deep into her marehood. This caused her to climax as well. Her whole body shook as she climaxed. She slid his member out of her and laid panting on the bed. She used magic to clean herself and Redheart, who was completely passed out at this point. Mat's member retracted back into his body and he laid on the bed exhausted. Celestia snuggled into him and quickly passed out as well. Mat out his hooves around her before he too went into a deep slumber.

Frostbite was up against the wall. Twilight stood in front of him, a lustful look in her eyes.

"You know you want to."

Frostbite brought up the one thing he had against it, "Isn't Spike here?"

"Nope. He's at Rarities for the night. She said he fell asleep on her couch so she let him stay there."

"Oh. Well in that case."

Frostbite picked up Twilight using magic, catching her off guard.

"I forgot you could do that…"

Frostbite grinned, "Well I'm glad I could remind you."

Twilight rolled her eyes as Frostbite trotted upstairs, carrying Twilight behind him.

"Shouldn't this be reversed since this is my house?"

"Nope. I'm immune to logic remember?"

Twilight gave up.

"I guess you are."

He laughed, "I'm telling you, the more your around me the dumber you're going to get."

"Nope."

"Well at least you're determined…"

Frostbite laid Twilight down on her bed and got in next to her. He kissed her and began to move his hoof up and down her flank. She moaned as he caressed her cutie mark. He felt her tongue begging for entrance to his mouth, which he gladly allowed. He moved his hoof lower and stroked her marehood, causing her to break the kiss and let out a small gasp. He dug the edge of his hoof deeper into her, making her release multiple moans of pleasure. His member was fully extended now. He slowly ground his member against her as she pushed her head into his chest. He pushed the tip against her marehood and she let out a small eep.

"Frostbite?"

"What is it?"

"Be gentle ok. It's my first time."

He nodded and slowly began to push in. She tightened her grip around him as she felt herself being separated by his member. He gave one last pump which popped her hymen. She let out a small cry of pain and dug her hooves into his back. He asked if she was ok, but she told him to just keep going. He slowly began to pump into her, building up speed as her pain dulled. Within a minute the pain had completely faded and she was thoroughly enjoying herself. She moaned and pushed herself against him as he pumped, making a sound smacking noise each time. She felt herself getting close. Frostbite pulled her in closer as he neared his end. She climaxed and let out a scream of pleasure. Frostbite pumped three more times before he released into her. She moaned as her body was filled with a warm sensation. He pulled out of her and she began to clean herself with magic. Frostbite did the same and the two crawled into bed. Twilight cuddled into him and the two quickly fell asleep…

I know I released these sorta close together, but i felt like this should have been in the previous chapter so I'm adding it now.


	13. The Beginning of Evil

Ch. 12

She looked down at the town beneath her. It was a happy town. Everypony was asleep, enjoying one of the nicest nights of the year. She grinned as she raised the halberd staff. It was an odd weapon. It's shaft was a dark, golden yellow with a grey twisted pattern on it. The heads were the basic head of a halberd, but it was mirrored so there was a large blade on both sides so it could be swung in either direction. It had a total of four blades, two on the top, two on the bottom. The clouds around her started to emit electrical particles. The digital pattern across her arm glowed a bright yellow as it lit up until it reached her hooves. The energy lit up the grey twist and a yellow ball of energy began to form on the end of the staff. It began to suck in the energy of all the surrounding clouds until it had reached the size of a basketball. She swung the blade down and released the ball of energy. She watched as it struck the ground, detonating. It blew the surrounding homes to pieces, surrounding the entire town in a yellow ball. The pony's souls were wrenched from their bodies. She pointed the blade towards the ball and the souls were sucked into the blade. The yellow ball faded, leaving a massive, smoking crater where the town used to be. She looked at the staff and smiled, she was almost there. She had almost reached the level of development she had always dreamed of.

"Oh, and what do we have here?"

She slowly turned around and froze in fear.

In front of her stood a pony.

She could tell it was a stallion because of how deep his voice was.

"Well, are you going to answer me?"

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She was too scared to speak. The stallion was wearing a deep, black face wrap that left only his left eye was visible. His eye was a light purple color with a bright pink pupil. He wore a set of black armor with a deep, purple trim. His right shoulder-guard was a skull and each of his gauntlets sported 18 inch, razor sharp claws.

"Well, since you vocal cords clearly aren't working, how about I remove them for you?"

She took a step back, slowly regaining control of her body.

"Nnno yyou don't have to do that."

"Oh but I wan't to. Actually, it'd be my pleasure."

She jumped back and pointed her staff at him. He just looked at her and laughed.

"You think that can stop me?"

He drew a blade from his back. She stared at it curiously. It had a hoof sized grip in the middle of a large circular blade. There were two large blades extending from opposite sides.

"What is that?"

He just chuckled, "By the time I explain it to you, you'll be dead anyways."

The blade began to spin. The two outside blades began to pick up speed. She watched, unsure of what to do. She saw a dark purple pulse come out of the blade and guarded in front of her with her blade. She felt an immense pain. She looked down and saw that his blade had cut from her hip to her chest, and was still through her. She looked forwards to see he was no longer there.

"How did you…"

He flicked the blade, ripping her clean in half before she could finish.

"Death shall prevail. We will extinguish the light from this world and plunge it into an eternal darkness. All shall die." He turned to meet two other ponies. One was a mare with a similar head wrap, but sand yellow. She wore a sand colored cloak with Egyptian like patterns on it. On each hip hung a menacing dagger attached to a chain. Her fur was a dark yellow, slightly darker than her cloak. The other was large, scaled stallion. He had light blue scales instead of fur and had gills on both sides of his face. He had stretchy webbing in-between his arms and his torso and had another set that connected his legs. He had two sets of eyelids, his regular ones, and then another pair that blinked from sideways.

"What do you two want?"

The mare stepped forwards. "We have a report from one of our sources that a powerful being resides in Ponyville."

"How powerful?"

"We're not sure. Our source said that a knife couldn't pierce him."

"Interesting, but not worth my time. I would like you two to scout out this supposedly 'powerful being' and see if it's worth my time."

"Understood, lets go."

The two turned and took off into the night, heading for their assigned target.

The stallion sighed, "Now what."

He pondered for a moment before making his decision. He would make his presence know throughout all of Equestria.

Mat awoke to find that Celestia was no longer in his arms. He noticed that Redheart had also left. He got up and began to make his way to the throne room so he could find Celestia. He walked into the throne room to find Luna talking to Frostpaw.

"Told you it'd be fun."

"Yeah, I guess you were right."

"YO!" They both turned to see Mat. Luna gave him a small wave and a hello and Frostpaw said hi.

"Would you mind teleporting me back to Ponyville?"

"I can send you back, but could you do me a favor?"

"And what's that?"

"Take Frostpaw with you. It gets pretty boring here."

"Of course, he's welcome to come with me if he wants to."

Frostpaw got out of the throne, "I'd love to."

The two were teleported to Ponyville and began to look for Frostbite.

Frostbite slowly awoke. He looked down to see Twilight still cuddled into him and smiled. He heard Morgrimor voice in the back of his head telling him that Mat and Frostpaw were looking for him. He tried to get up, but Twilight woke up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm supposed to meet up with Mat and Frostpaw."

"Oh, well will you be back later?"

"Definitely."

He gave her a quick kiss and left. He walked towards Echo's house and saw Echo, Morgrimor, Mat, and Frostpaw.

"Hey guys."

They all said hi and then Mat spoke up, "So you up for that match?"

"Sure, you ready?"

"Always."

The group walked off towards a lake area that Frostbite had found a while ago. Frostpaw and Echo stood back as Frostbite and Morgrimor stood opposite of Mat. Morgrimor returned to inside Frostbites body and transformed into a blade. Mat just stood in a fighting stance, preparing for the attack.

Frostbite made the first move. He charged up a small amount of energy in the blade and released a quick crescent of fire towards Mat. He effortlessly dodged it and returned to his fighting stance. Frostbite charged up energy behind him and used it to propel himself forwards. He landed in a crouched position in front of Mat and swung the blade upwards. Mat jumped and flipped, the blade missing him by inches. He landed on the ground and threw a punch towards Frostbite's chest. He turned to the side and dodged it and returned with a punch of his own. Mat slid back a foot or so but didn't suffer any kind of actual damage. Mat looked at Frostbite through squinted eyes, "You're not trying are you."

Frostbite frowned, "Not really."

Mat sighed, "Well then I guess I'm going to have to make you."

Frostbite was about to ask what he meant when Mat was within a foot of him. Frostbite couldn't believe he'd covered that much ground in that small of a time. Morgrimor took over Frostbites body and Frostbite disappeared from Mat's vision. Mat heard the sound of hooves of sand with his acute hearing and dodged forwards, barely missing the blade.

"What did you just do?"

Frostbite looked confused, "I'm not really sure…"

_It's flash step. I told you about it earlier remember?_

"Apparently it's called flash step."

"Huh, well it's definitely dangerous."

Frostbite flash stepped behind Mat and raised his blade. Mat turned and caught the blade in his hand and then Sparta kicked Frostbite into the lake. He made a huge splash as he broke the water's surface, but quickly shot out of the water of top of a large iceberg. He flung the massive block of ice onto the beach and it shattered. Frostbite landed back on the beach and faced Mat. The ice began to connect and formed four, large tentacles, each connecting to Frostbites shoulders. He lunged at Mat with the first one, missing. He shot the second and third at him, but they changed their direction so that they went into the beach. Mat waited for the fourth one to come, but it never did. The first one attacked from behind from where it had been laying of the beach. Mat easily jumped over it and landed on the beach. The moment his feet touched sand, the two buried tentacles wrapped around his legs.

"Shit!"

Frostbite slammed him into the beach multiple times before releasing him. Mat laid on the beach and slowly got up. Frostbite prepared for the attack. Before he could react Mat's fist was in his gut. He was shot skywards. He was met at the top by Mat who drove his elbow into his chest, sending him crashing into the sand, leaving a massive crater. Frostbite drug himself out of the hole as Mat landed in front of him.

From a distance the stallion watched. He was in the lake, watching their every move. The mare watched as well. She was buried under the sand, watching carefully. She made quick telepathic contact with her partner. "Should we make our move?"

He sighed, "Might as well."

Mat pulled Frostbite up and was about to tell him so tips he heard Echo and Frostpaw gasp. Out of nowhere, a massive water bubble was beginning to form. It got bigger and bigger until it exploded, causing the beach to be covered in rain. After the water subsided, a pool of water had formed. The group watched in awe as a stallion slowly rose out of the puddle. He was massive. His eyes reminded Mat of a sharks. He had gills on his neck and scales instead of fur. The sand beside him began to shake as another pony crawled out of it. It was a mare. She was wearing a head wrap and a cloak that were both sand colored. The stallion trotted towards the group, not saying a word. He walked up to Mat and looked at him directly in the eyes. He smiled and punched Mat in the gut, sending him into the beach with a huge explosion of sand.

Frostbite and Frostpaw ran over to where Mat was to see if he was ok, but stopped when they saw him. His eyes were a dark red, and he was pissed. Frostbite barely turned in time to see the blade coming his way. He ducked as a dagger flew over his head. The mare pulled back her blade and began to spin it over her head. She shot the dagger at him once more, but Frosbite easily stepped to the side. She flicked the chain and the dagger shot sideways, scoring a gash along Frostbite's side.

In the meantime, Frostpaw and Mat took on the stallion. The stallion brought forth a massive amount of water, but Frostpaw took control of the water as well and held it back. The stallion frowned. Go figure, one of the ponies would have the same ability as him. He shot by Mat and prepared to drive his hoof into Frostpaw's face. Frostpaw ducked under him and slashed his flank with his claws. The stallion slammed Frostpaw into the ground and jumped back as blood poured from his sides. He aimed a highly pressurized water bolt at Frostpaw, but was decked in the face by Mat, causing him to crash into the beach. The Stallion rose, but then stopped. He tried to move, but couldn't.

"What the hell…"

"It's called Hemomancy."

"What?"

"It's the ability to control blood."

The stallion watched as his partner was thrown into the ground in front of him by Frostbite. He sighed, "I'm getting tired of this. Shall we fight for real?"

She shrugged, "Sure, why not."

The stallion put his hoof on his chest and pulled back the metal disk that was there. The mare did the same. They were both surrounded by a massive pillar of energy. The four of them jumped back and waited for them to emerge. The mare emerged first. She had a helm made of bones and a suit of body armor made of the same material. She had two claw like weapons attached to chains as well.

Frostbite had an idea, "Mat, switch opponents with me."

Mat nodded and went to go fight the mare. The stallion emerged soon after. He had completely transformed. He had a tail with a large, circular opening at the end. He had claws instead of hooves and he held a large trident in one hand. Frostbite and Frostpaw charged forwards and began to fight.

Mat slammed into the ledge. The mare was fucking fast. She moved way faster than Frostbite was earlier. He pulled himself out of the ledge and was hit in the arm with a claw. It didn't pierce, but it still hurt like hell. He shot forwards and tried to land a punch, but she appeared behind him and slammed him to the ground. He tried to get up, but she stepped on his back and leaned down to his ear.

"How does it feel to be powerless? Well?"

"I'm not powerless, I will kill you!"

She let out a small chuckle, "Like hell you will. Maybe once I'm done with you I'll go visit Celestia."

Mat stopped cold.

"I wonder how she'd look inside out…"

Mat let out a bloodcurdling roar and threw her off of him.

She slammed into the ground and got up dazed. She looked at Mat and couldn't believe what she saw.

Frostbite heard a massive roar and looked over towards Mat's fight. Mat was in an absolute rage. His eyes were now a swirl of black and blood red. His body cackled with dark energy, with an occasional arc of black energy coming off of his body. A gem in his chest glowed a deep black and he spoke in a distorted voice.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent."  
Frostbite turned and was slammed into the beach by a massive column of water.

"You're lucky I was able to slow it down or you'd be dead."

"Thanks Frostpaw."

The stallion glared at him.

"So I'm taking it that you're Frostbite then?"

Frostbite glared at him, "How do you know my name?"

"How could I not? You were the famous reject. The one nopony could ever love."

Frostbite felt his anger growing, Morgrimor felt it too.

_You wana just kill this idiot?_

"Let's do it."

Frostbite pointed the blade towards the stallion and told Frostpaw to stay back. Frostpaw returned to back by Echo and waited. Frostbite began to glow a blue and red swirled color as he focused his energy. The energy exploded, leaving an icy remain in its wake. The stallion brushed the ice off himself and heard a demon like voice scream. "ABSOLUTE ZERO"

Mat had completely lost control. The mare could no longer attack; she only had time to dodge. Mat was throwing punch after punch, easily matching her speed. He amped up his speed even further and landed a successful punch. She slammed into the ground with so much force that it shattered the bones in one of her legs. She tried to stand, but Mat slammed down onto her head, splattering it across the ground. Mat let out a victory roar as his eyes faded back to normal. He looked over to see Absolute Zero before he passed out.

The stallion laughed. "A little ice isn't going to stop me."

Zero said nothing, but raised one hoof above his head.

"What, are you going to throw a snowball at me?"

Zero was pissed. Frostbited rage, Morgrimors inner demon, Zero just being plain pissed at being made fun of, everything added up. "Arctic wind." Be brought down his hoof and a blast of freezing wind shot forwards. The stallion felt his limbs go solid as the blood in his body instantly froze. He tried to move, but he couldn't. The entire lake behind the stallion had hardened into solid ice. The stallion quickly used his abilities to manipulate the ice in his body, allowing for him to move. He jumped into the center of the frozen lake and waited for the next attack. Zero teleported within fifty feet of him and raised a hoof. He formed a ball of black energy and slammed it into the ice. All the ice in the surrounding two hundred feet turned to a deep black. The stallion tried to step back, but was rooted in place by the ice. He watched in horror as the ice started to creep up his body. He tried to stop it, but for some reason he couldn't.

"If you're trying to control it it won't work. That ice is made of frozen shadows."

The stallion hung his head in defeat as the ice completely covered his body. Zero slammed his hooves together and the ice compacted into a small ball, crushing the stallion to a pulp.

Another stallion slammed into the lake, shattering all the ice in the general vicinity. Zero waited to see who it was. The stallion rose. It wore a black head wrap that let only one eye show. It wore black body armor and had an odd blade attached sheathed on his back. The stallion glared at Zero and then laughed. "You're what defeated my subjects? Pathetic."

He drove his claws straight through Zero's chest. Zero fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

The stallion laughed, "You're pathetic. I was going to kill you, but now that I've seen you, I've decided you're not even worth my time."

The stallion was about to leave, but he turned to say one last thing. "Just so you know, a storm is coming. Hell will be raised. Who knows, maybe I'll get tired of this and help your side. But until then, know this. I am not the most powerful being out there. There are things that could kill me by lifting a finger."

He threw a scroll at Zero, "Read that. It will help you. The next time we meet, you'd better put up a better fight than this time, or else I will kill you."

Zero watched as the stallion shot into the sky as everything faded to black…


	14. The Elements of Chaos

Ch 13

Frostbite slowly awoke. He slowly looked around the room and noticed that nopony was waiting for him. He sighed and rolled out of bed. He made his way to the hospital room door and stopped. It was really quiet. He opened the door to find that the hospital was deserted. He exited the front doors and saw why it was empty. A massive crowd had gathered to hear the mayor speak. He pondered why they were talking about until he looked at the sky. It wasn't there. His eye twitched out of confusion. He was about to go to the crowd when Morgrimor landed in front of him.

"Good to see your up."

"Forget that! Where's the sky."

"Oh… about that… Well… Celestia said something about the balance between harmony and chaos or something… I wasn't really listening."

Frostbite shot off towards Canterlot.

"Dude come back!"

Frostbite just ignored him and continued on his way.

He put his armor up on the rack. The stallion unwrapped his face wrap and hung that up on the rack as well. He yawned and cracked his back; that armor was really uncomfortable. He exited his room and walked up the stairs to the balcony. He leaned over the side and sighed. He had nothing better to do. He had his own castle, his own subjects, and his own army. He had everything he had ever wanted; well, besides a mare, but that was beside the point. He had all this power, but nothing to do with it.

"Yo Void"

He turned around to see a human. He had a black biker jacket with pony skull and crossbones on the back, black jeans, black Nikes, and a white t-shirt. He had a chain necklace and a chain belt, both with a pony skull and crossbones on them as well.

"Hey Najmi"

"You look bored"

He let out a sigh, "That's probably because I am…"

"Makes sense. Dude what the hell did you do to the sky?"

"Okay no. Don't instantly blame me, I didn't do anything."

"Bull shit you totally did."

"Ok fine I may have had something to do with it, but it wasn't one hundred percent my fault."

"Well how'd it happen?"

"Well I was fighting this guy Frostbite…"

"What do you mean the elements of harmony did this?"

Frostbite was awestruck by what he had heard.

"I told you already, you were in the hospital and nearly died. The girls were so worried that they tried to use the elements of harmony to help you. They released so much harmonic energy into the world that it threw off the balance of harmony and chaos."

"What does that have to do with the sky though…"

"Simple. The sky is governed by certain powers, as how the sun and moon are governed by Luna and I."

"Go on…"

"Since the sky is technically under the control of an element of chaos, the fact that there's so much harmonic energy weakens them, making it impossible to project the sky."

"What kind of element gets to control the sky?"

"The element of illusion."

"Go figure…"

Celestia sighed, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to fix this?"

"What? Why me? It's not my fault!"

"Well Luna and I are certainly not going to re awaken the elements of chaos."

"So what makes you think I will?"

"I believe you have a grudge against one of them."

"No I don't! Wait… You mean that guy…"

"You attacked him?"

"Yep. They tried to fix him with the elements of harmony and ruined the balance. Stupid mares…"

"Did he realize you were an element of chaos?"

"Nope. I didn't use anything that would make it possible for him to tell."

"Really? I thought the blade would give it away."  
"He's never seen a weapon like it before, so he wouldn't have been able to tell."

"Ah, makes sense. So do you think he'll fix this?"

"I left him a scroll that explains the elements of chaos so I hope he does."

"Why the hell would you leave him that?"

"Well… I get bored a lot… sooo I thought it would be fun to have a rival of sorts…"

"You. Are. The. Element. Of. Science. You're the leader of the Equestrian elements of chaos. You're the polar opposite of the element of magic, the most powerful Equestrian element of harmony. He wouldn't even stand near a chance against you."

"True, but in time, maybe he will reach a power more around my level."

"You better hope so. It's boring here. Wana go hunt shit in Outer Equestria?"  
"Meh, sure why not. Lemme grab my blade."

"What do you mean I can't beat him?"

"I mean, in this state, you can't win."

"But what if I…"

"No Frostbite. His abilities are beyond comparison. He's the element of science. It's not even possible for you to fight him."

"Really? And why not."

"He had control of GRAVITY."

"Ok."

"Do you know what that means?"

"Nope."

"He can make it so you couldn't lift a hoof because it would feel like a million pounds."

"Well that could be problematic. Wait… Gravity isn't science."

Celestia facehoofed, "Yes. Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"ITS PHYSICS. PHYSICS IS A TYPE OF SCIENCE!"

"Calm down I was kidding sheesh."

Celestia let out a long sigh, "I'm just on edge right now. Everypony's freaking out about this and I'm powerless against it."

"Don't worry Celestia, it's not your fault this happened. We'll fix this, I promise!"

"Frostbite!"

Frostbite turned to see Frostpaw and Luna walking up to him. He smiled and gave Frostpaw and Luna a quick hug.

"I thought you were a goner!"

"Naw, don't worry Frostpaw, I'm tough!"

Frostpaw just smiled and shook his head.

Luna spoke in a really quiet voice. "I thought you were dead."

"Excuse me, I couldn't hear you."

Luna burst into tears and flung her arms around him, "I thought you were dead!"

Frostbite was confused, but wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. He looked at Frostpaw to ask what was going on, but Frostpaw just shrugged. Luna realized that he was becoming uncomfortable and backed off.

"Sorry, it's just that your one of the few friends I have so the thought of you dying really effected me."

"It's fine. Just, a little warning next time ok?"

"Ok."

"Frostbite."

"Yeah Celestia?"

"Go see Twilight. She's been worried about you."

He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about her, "On my way!"  
Frostbite shot out of the castle and flew off towards Ponyville.

"What the hell!"

Morgrimor flung his arms in the air as he and Mat read the scroll in front of them.

"How are we supposed to awaken the elements of chaos when some of them are in their own dimensions!?"

Mat sighed, "Like I know. This is confusing me just as much as it's confusing you."

Twilight trotted down from upstairs, "Lemme see."

She looked over the map until she found the solution, "Looks to me like you need this ones help."

They both looked at it curiously, "The element of science? Why would we need that one?"

"It can probably open a portal of some sort."

"Well, I guess it's worth a try."

The three heard a knock on the door. Mat walked over and opened the door and was overjoyed at who it was.

"MAT!"

"FROSTBITE!"

The two quickly hugged and Frostbite walked inside. He was quickly wrapped up by Twilight. He gave her a quick kiss and went over to see what Morgrimor was staring at.

"That's the scroll the stallion left me isn't it."

"Yep. We're trying to figure out the best way for you and Mat to reawaken the elements."

"Wait, why not you? Aren't you going to help?"

Morgrimor looked down, "I can't. The demon who granted me those powers was an element of chaos. He was the element of death. The balance affected his powers, and in turn he had to take mine away to keep his existence."

"Wow, that sucks. So you're stuck in solid form?"

"Yep. I've just been spending most my time helping Applejack now since there's not much I can do."

"Well at least you get to spend more time with her. So what have you discovered so far?"

"Okay, so here's what we know. There are ten elements of chaos, two of which we already know. We've seen death and science. Now, of these ten elements, only five are in our dimensional plane."

"Well where do the other five reside?"

"Three are in another area known as Outer Equestria. I have no idea about the other two."

"Well what five are here?."

"Well if you would let me finish… There are five in Equestria. The ones here are science, lies, betrayal, cruelty, and weakness. The three in Outer Equestria are darkness, death, and fear. The two that we don't know about are time and space."

"So what seems to be the best way to tackle these obstacles?"

"Well, I'd go for time and space last. I'd go for lies, then betrayal, then cruelty, then weakness. Save science for last since he's one of the more powerful ones, then have him create portals to the other dimensions so we can get the rest."

"Seems like a good idea. Mat, what do you think?"

"Sure, works for me. Should we bring Frostpaw?"

"No, we need him here in case something bad happens. He needs to protect the princesses."

"Okay, when should we leave?"

"Well, I need at least one more night's rest first, so let's leaves tomorrow morning."

"Okay sounds good to me."

"Stupid wolf."

Void cut a shadow wolf clean in half with a quick rotation of his blade. He and Najmi were running around Outer Equestria, killing random shadow animals, having fun. Void sidestepped another wolf and watched as Najmi ripped it in half with a tentacle made of darkness. Void charged up a large amount of purple energy in the tip of his blade. He shot the energy and swung the blade in a long arc, creating a large purple crescent energy wave. It successfully cleaved multiple wolves in half. The rest of the pack backed away as Najmi killed a few more of them. The wolves let out a long howl before they retreated back across the dark plains. Najmi and Void laughed as the wolves ran in terror.

"So, when do you think they'll arrive?"

Void pondered for a moment, "I'm not sure, hopefully soon…"

Frostbite let out a long yawn. He had been studying the scroll for hours and he needed to rest before they set out tomorrow. He trotted upstairs and slipped into bed next to Twilight.

"What, tired already?"

"I just need to rest before tomorrow, that's all."

"Course it is."

"It is!"

"Well would you care to prove me wrong?"

"And how would I do that?"

"I think you can figure it out." She pressed her body up against his and rubbed her flank against his crotch.

Frostbite just sighed, "I'm going to regret this tomorrow…"

Special thanks to Najee for letting me use his OC Najmi


	15. Elements of Chaos p2

Ch. 14

Frostbite awoke to find Twilight still in his hooves. He smiled, last night had been fun. He slowly got out of bed, being sure not to wake her. He trotted downstairs and left. Frostbite went over to Echo's house to go get Mat. Mat was waiting outside when he arrived. The two began to decide the best way to go about their task.

"Ok, so before we get most of them we need to get the five in Equestria."

Frostbite nodded, "Definitely, we're going to need the element of science to make it to the other five."

"Yeah, he's freaking strong though, so let's start with the other four."

"Yeah… I'd rather avoid him as long as possible… or at least till I can beat him."

"Ok, so where are the other four at?"

"They're all about a couple days from each other by foot, but considering the fact that I can fly and you can run ridiculously fast, we should be able to get there in a day."

"Wait… why don't you just teleport us?"

"I can't. I have to have been there first to be able to teleport us."

"Darn… Oh well, I guess we do this the old fashion way."

"I guess so. So who do we go for first?"

"Well it's between Lies, Betrayal, Cruelty, and Weakness."

"Lies sounds the easiest. Let's start there."

"Ok, where's Lies at?"

"Its north of here in a temple in the desert."

"This is gonna be fun for you…"

"Oh I know, there's going to be absolutely no water"

"How are you going to protect yourself?"

"Well I have some canteens filled with water in my cloak; I can just use and reuse that water."

"Huh, well it'll have to do. So what's going to happen once we get all the elements? Are we going to have to seal them away again?"

"I have no idea. I'm sure the princesses have some sort of solution to that. Wait… Princess Celestia said something about an element of illusion, but it's not in the scroll…"

"Maybe she was wrong? It doesn't matter right now, we need to go get the element of Lies."  
"Your right, there'll be time to worry later. Let's get going."

Mat shot off in the general direction of the temple and Frostbite followed from the skies. They had a long journey ahead of them…

"They finally left. Took them long enough, I thought they would have left yesterday."

"Well it's not like they had a reason to leave yesterday, they don't have any reason to rush."

Void sighed, "I know, but I would prefer they do this quickly, I'd like to have my full power back."

"As would I, but the dipshits threw off the balance, so all we can do now is wait."

"I guess your right Najmi. I'm going to keep an eye on them regardless."

"Stalker."

"It's not stalking, it's observing."  
"Totally stalking."

"Okay I don't have to listen to this."

"Well, you're in my castle, so you sort of do have to listen to me."

"I guess you're right."

"What are you doing?"

Void turned to see Dark, Najmi's lover.

"Oh, hi Dark."

"Hey Void, what are you two up to?"

"Well, I'm ridiculing Void for stalking"

"It's not stalking! I'm simply observing them."

Dark looked into the portal that Void was watching through, "Looks like stalking to me."

Void sighed, there was no winning.  
Dark walked over to Najmi and whispered into his ear. Najmi nodded, "Void I have to leave for a little. You can stay here if you'd like."

"Where are you going to?"

"There's some, 'ahem', business I need to attend to."

Void rolled his eyes, "Well then go attend to your 'business' before it gets the floor soaking wet."

Dark blushed and realized that she was dripping on the floor. She quickly left, followed by Najmi. Void sighed, he would never understand mares. He shook his head and returned to his 'observations'.

"Whadya mean he left?"

"He left. Both of them did. They left early this morning before any of us were up."

"Now why would they do that? Didn't they want to say goodbye?"

"AWWWWWW I wanted to throw a going away party!"

"I bet you I could go catch them and bring them back!"

"No rainbow, Frostbite beat you in a race remember…"

"Oh, yeah…"

The mane six had gathered inside of Sugar Cube Corner to decide what to do since Frostbite and Mat had already left without saying goodbye.

"Why didn't they say goodbye?"

"Would ya'll mind if I went and grabbed Morgrimor, he might know something bout why they left."

Twilight nodded, "Good idea Applejack, go grab him."

The mane six waited around for about twenty minutes when Applejack walked in, dragging Morgrimor behind her by his tail.

"No! I don't wana die!"

"Noponies gonna kill ya. Calm down."

"Phh, well no duh. It just makes everything more interesting when there's a chance of dying."

The entire mare six facehoofed when they heard this.

"Well it does."

Pinkie Pie went first, "SOOO why'd Mat and Frosty leave?"

"You mean Frostbite?"

"Of course silly!"

"Ok then… Well they probably left to go find the elements of chaos."

"The what?"

All the mares looked at him like he was insane, except for Twilight.

"You don't know about them?"

"No…"

"Ok so here's the deal. You know how the sky looks like it's missing."

"Yeah…"

"Well, that would be all of your faults. You upset the balance between Harmony and Chaos, so Mat and Frostbite are going to go restore the elements of Chaos and in turn, restore the balance."

Now Twilight was confused, "Wait, what do the elements of Chaos have to do with the sky? None of the ones on the map are capable of creating the sky."

"Well, there's one that's not on the map for some reason. Frostpaw told me about it."

"And what ones that."

A dark voice rung out from by the front doors, "The Element of Illusion."

The mare six and Morgrimor slowly faced the door to see nothing there. They became confused and then heard the voice again, "Confused? You should be."

Twilight quickly saw what was going on, "You're the Element of Illusion, your just projecting an illusion to keep us from being able to see you."

"Very good. Now if only you were smart enough not to mess with the natural balance between Harmony and Chaos."

Twilight became pissed, "Okay we didn't know about it! Lay off! It's not entirely our fault!"

The voice rang out, clearly enrgaged, "Like hell it wasn't you fault! Who the hell else could it have been? There's only six elements of Harmony, so all six are to blame for this issue!"

"No were not! It was one of your own that made us use the elements!"

"I realize Frostbite was attacked by Void, but that's no reason to use the elements! What did you succeed in anyways? You didn't help him, you didn't even save him. All you did was manage to piss off eleven of the most powerful being in all of Equestria and beyond!"

Twilight slumped to the floor and began to cry. Her friends tried to comfort her, but it was no use. She just continued to cry and cry. The voice spoke again, "Leave her be!"

The mares all quickly backed off and Twilight looked up. She heard the voice again, but it was softer this time, almost regretful, and much closer and quieter.

"Please stop crying. I didn't mean to act like I did."

Twilight sniffled, "How can you say that? Of course you meant to act like that. How else could you have acted like it?"

She heard a sigh, "Look, I didn't come here to insult you. I came here to tell you about Frostbite."

"Then why did you insult me?"

"Imagine yourself in my shoes. I have to create the sky each day. It's the only thing I have to do. Ponies look up at my sky and stare in awe as I make it shine shades of pink and orange and yellow. I leave it as blue during most of the day, or occasionally grey, depending on what I like. Now imagine that somepony took away your ability to create that sky. Now nopony looks up to your sky in awe, they look at it confused, angry. They hate you for not creating your beautiful art in the sky. That's why I became angry. I didn't come here to yell at you, but I ended up doing it, and for that I am truly sorry."

Twilight stared into the open space in awe, she hadn't expected this. "I… I don't know what to say… I… I understand why your upset… and I forgive you for yelling at me. I guess I would be really upset if somepony took away my ability to use magic too."

"Ah, so you're the element of Magic, Void's counterpart."

"Void?"

"Void is the element of Science."

"You have names?"

"Wow, that's hurtful. We are living being you know. We are the same as you. We have our names, and then our elements. You are the element of Magic, and you name is Twilight Sparkle. He is the element of Science and his name is Void. Simple."

"So Void's the one that attacked Frostbite…"

"Yes, but he had good intentions for doing so."

"And what could that possible be!?"

"Well for one the balance was already pretty far off. He needed sompony determined enough to free all the elements of Chaos."

"He could have just asked… And aren't you all technically free?"

"Well, yes and no... The elements of Chaos and the elements of Harmony work in different ways. Your abilities are powered by friendship, which is why they are more effective in healing and sealing. Ours are powered in a different way. In order for our abilities to reach their peak, we require a few things. First, we need a host. Most of us have these, but a few don't. If we don't have a host, we can't exist on a physical plane. Second, we need to be pushed to our limits. We need to have our abilities consistently pushed to their maxed and then surpassed. Every time this happens, out max becomes higher. Lastly, and most importantly, we need a connection between each other."

"What do you mean a connection?"

"We need somepony or some being that we have in common, such as a common opponent or common face. We've been apart so long that all of our connections have died from age or other causes. Since we have no connections, our powers are greatly decreased. We have decided that Frostbite and Mat shall be our new connection. In order for them to be able to be a connection, they must be memorable to all of us."

"So that's why I was brought here."

"Yes Morgrimor, Grim brought you here so that you would bond with Frostbite so we could test the limits of his powers."

"Wait, how's he going to be able to fight without Absolute Zero?"

"He's going to have to manage; besides, Absolute Zero is still inside him. He just needs to learn how to access it."

"Why did we have to combine to be able to use it then?"

"Simple, Absolute Zero takes a large amount of energy to bring forth, so by combining with Frostbite, your combined energy was enough to bring him out. If Frostbite can reach a point where he has enough energy to call him forwards, then he will regain his ability to use Absolute Zero."

Twilight remembered something, "Wait, you said you had a message about Frostbite."

"Oh, the message. It's simple. He is headed towards the first element of Chaos, Lies. As long as he keeps his mind sharp he should be fine."

Twilight's eyes grew wide, "But he's an idiot!"

"I think you underestimate him. Some act like idiots, but can be some of the most intelligent people you'll ever meet."

"I really hope your right."

"I know I am. It was my job to study him after all."

"Wait, so you've followed him this entire time?"

"Ever since the death of his parents, yes."

"So did you follow him EVERYWHERE, or…"

"No I let you two have your privacy. I have my limits. My job was to study him, not stalk him."

Rarity spoke up, "Ummm, would you happen to have a name as well?"

"Of course I do, why would I not."

"Well, you are the element of Illusion; you could be anything that you wished, so you could also be anypony that you wished."

"True, but I prefer to stay with one appearance and one name."

The seven of them watched as the space in front of them began to waver. A tall figure, wearing a long, draped cloak with a hood over his face slowly formed.

"I am Mystic."

The figure stood on two legs, and had these weird things instead of hooves. Twilight instantly recognized the figure.

"You're a human!"

"Correct."

"I thought humans were myths!"

"Yeah me too!"

"They're supposed to be nonexistent!"

The figure stood and twice there height, roughly the same height if the ponies stood on their hind two hooves. It wore a dark black cloak that had a color changing trim. The bottom of the cloak touched the ground and the hood was over its face, so it couldn't be seen.

"Well humans aren't myths. We exist, though we are uncommon."

The human pulled back its hood to reveal its face. The human was a male, around 17 years of age. He had dark black hair that was worn messily. It had albino white highlights going through it in random direction. The mares gasped when they saw his eyes. They were completely black.

Rarity was the first to speak, "I can't believe it."

"I know it's shocking, but eventua…"

"That cloak matches you PERFECTLY! And the fact that the trim fades between colors, absolutely MAGNIFICENT!"

"Thank you. I don't believe I know your name."

"I'm Rarity."

"I'm Rainbow Dash!"

"I'm Pinkie Pie! Do you like parties!?"

"Yes?..."

"YES!"

Pinkie shot off upstairs and Mystic shook his head.

"Shall we continue with introductions?"

"Sure, I'm Applejack."

Mystic looked at the last pony. He walked over to her and she backed away.

"Hey hey, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

She nodded as he got closer to her. He sat down so he was at eye level with her.

"And what's your name?"

She leaned over and quietly whispered her name into his ear.

"That's a beautiful name."

She blushed and he got up and walked back over to by the front doors.

"Where are you going?"

He turned around, "Not sure Rarity, wherever the wind takes me I guess."

"Well, would you be willing to help me with something?"

"Of course."

"I wanted to create some new dresses from some of my designs, but I don't have the materials to spare. Since you are capable of changing he way things appear, could you help me by making 3d models of my dresses?"

"So you just want me to make your dresses appear to be there so you can get a better look at them? That's easy enough, sure I'll help."

"Thank you dear, please follow me, I'll show you to my boutique."

Rarity and Mystic walked out go create some dresses while Applejack, Fluttershy, Morgrimor, Twilight and Rainbow Dash stayed in Sugar Cube Corner.

"Well that was unexpected."

Twilight sighed, "Yeah Morgrimor, it definitely was."

"I thought for sure he'd be evil, but he was actually really nice."

"Yeah, when I heard about the elements of Chaos, I assumed they would just be evil versions of us, but they're not. They're just regular beings, trying to get their powers back."

"Yeah… But why is it so important to fix the balance? What's the worst that could happen from too much harmony?"

"Well, it's not so much the fact that there's too much harmony. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's abilities to raise the moon and sun are powers of Harmony. But, Celestia and Luna wouldn't be able to raise and lower the sun and moon if Time and Space didn't exist. The elements revolve around each other. Every element has to have its counterpart."

"Well then why are there more elements of chaos than harmony?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's two Chaos to every one Harmony?"

"No the math's off by one."

"Well, I guess we'll have to ask Mystic later…"

"FINALLY!"

Mat and Frostbite had finally reached the temple. They had gotten there way faster than they had expected. The temple was less of a temple and more of a hole in the ground. The entrance was a ten by ten foot staircase that led deep underneath the desert. It was surrounded by a huge circle of stone mosaics, giving it an ancient Egyptian feeling. The entire descent was lighted by burning oil torches. Frostbite and Mat prepared to face the first element of Chaos on their quest, Lies.


	16. Lies

Ch. 15

"A little more yellow… Ok stop, now a little taller… PERFECT!"

"So what do you think?"

"Hmm… Let me get an all-around view first."

Mystic was helping Rarity create her dresses. He simply created an illusion of them so she could see what they would look like before she actually used material on them.

"It's nice, but it needs something more."

"Hmmm… How about this?"

Mystic changed the pale yellow into a gleaming opal.

"It's beautiful darling!"

"Umm Rarity…"

"Yes dear."

"Why do you keep saying darling and dear?"

"Oh. Well it's just out of habit. It's a way of showing politeness."

"Oh, ok good to know."

"MYSTIC!"

He turned to see a Twilight glaring at him from the door.

"Oh hi Twilight, what do you…"

Twilight picked him up with magic and began to carry him back to her house.

"Wha… What are you doing?"

"You have a lot of questions to answer."

"You know you could have just asked me to go with you."

"This was easier."

"Oh really? Well then let me ask you a question."

"Go for it."

"How do you know you're really carrying me?"

"Because you're being lifted by my magic."

"Maybe you forgot, but I'm the element of Illusion. You could think you're carrying me, but you're really not. I could be directly in front of you. Maybe I'm already in your house. Maybe I'm still at Rarities. How can you be sure of anything?"

Twilight stopped and frowned, "I'm not sure…"

"Exactly. You can't be. Which is why trying to force me to do anything is pointless."

"So… should I ask you to come then?"

"Yes."

"Will you answer some questions for me?"

Mystic appeared right in front of her, causing her to jump back.

He laughed, "Sure."

She walked into her house and Mystic shortly followed. She grabbed a scroll and a pen and began asking questions.

"So there are eleven elements of Chaos right?"

"Yep."

"But then why are there only six elements of Harmony?"

"There's not. There are eleven"

"But… How?"

"Well, you know of six correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you know two more that you probably didn't know are elements of Harmony."

"The princesses?"

"Yeah, they're the elements of Day and Night"

"So are they sort of like Time and Space?"

"Sort of. The main difference is that although Space and Time go hand in hand, they can't exist on the same physical plane or else it would be a catastrophe."

"So is that why they aren't on the map?"

"Yes. They are each sealed in their own dimension of their own creating."

"So like you said, Frostbite has to beat them all right."

"Yes."

"How's he supposed to beat something that powerful?"

"Like hell if I know. It's his job not mine. If he gets enough of the elements of Chaos on his side he might stand a pretty good chance."

"Ok. So what are the other elements of Harmony?"

"Well let's see… Well there's Magic, Honesty, Courage, Loyalty, Kindness, Generosity, Day, and Night. Those are the eight you know. There also exists Truth, Life, and Light."

"Isn't Truth and Honesty the same thing?"

"No, Honesty is the ability to not tell a lie and to remain truthful to others; the element of Truth is different. Its main ability is to be able to see through all lies and deceit. It can find the truth about people without even talking to them. It's also my counter element and can see directly through my illusions."

"Oh. Last question."

"And what's that?"

"Well, two."

"Ok… And what are they?"

"If there's eleven elements of Chaos and all of them are active, and only eight of the elements of Harmony are active, then why is Harmony overpowering Chaos. Plus the elements of Chaos seem to be way more powerful than Harmony."

"Well as for the power difference, it's just because of the elements they represent. The darker elements tend to be more powerful, it's just how it is. Now as for the reason why Harmony is so much more powerful… It began a long time ago…

In the beginning, twenty two elements were created, half were Harmony, half were Chaos. Now, it became quickly apparent that the elements of Chaos were overpowering Harmony, so the elements of Harmony decided to seal away many of the elements of Chaos to try and equal the balance. Many of us understood why, but one of us didn't. This one was Void. He single handedly defeated every element of Harmony. Unfortunately, this created a connection between the elements of Harmony, increasing their power exponentially. This created a massive shift in the balance. For thousands of years now we've been trying to find a connection for Chaos, but haven't had anything even close to one until now."

"Wait wait wait. Thousands of years ago? How are you still alive?"

"We have time on our side. It's one of the many advantages of being an element of Chaos. We choose when and how we age. The only one of us who's given up there post was Darkness, but we quickly found a replacement."

"So Void is the reason that the elements of Harmony are overpowering Chaos…"

"Yes, this would have happened sooner, but a certain event stopped it."

"What's that?"

"The sealing of Princess Luna in the moon."

"She was sealed because she tried to create an everlasting night right?"

"No. That was what you were told. The real reason was this. It was becoming evident that the balance was nearing the point where everything was going to collapse. Celestia and Luna were both aware of this. Void went to them and explained what had to be done. Luna was the only one brave enough to accept the terms, and allowed herself to be sealed into the moon, effectively decreasing the difference in power between Chaos and Harmony. She returned in another form, Nightmare Moon, which somehow pushed the balance even closer to normal."

"So, us freeing Luna from Nightmare Moon actually made this worse…"

"Don't blame yourselves, if what you were doing was dangerous, Celestia should have stopped you."

"So what we did was ok?"

"Yes, it was ok. I'm actually glad you released her. I'd missed talking to her."

"Wait, you talk to Luna?"

"Quite frequently actually. You'd be surprised, the elements of Harmony and Chaos are actually really close friends. It's like a family for us. Were all one, big, elemental family. There have been times where a Chaos has saved a Harmonies life and vice versa."

"Wow… I never would have guessed…"

"Hey I'm back!"

Void looked away from his portal to see Najmi walking over.

"You were gone awhile."

"Sorry, took a bit longer than I thought it would…"

"It's been five hours…"

"Yeah… I didn't think shadow rope could be that strong…"

"Okay I've heard enough."

Najmi laughed, "Sorry bout that, so what's happening with them."

"They just entered the Temple of Lies"

"This is gonna be fun to watch…"

He sat atop the roof of the library. He looked down at the town below him. He watched each pony that passed, waiting for the right one. His vision couldn't have been wrong, he had to be here. Both of them did, he could feel it. He continued to wait, hoping his vision was correct…

Frostbite and Mat had finally reached the bottom of the stairs. In front of them stood a massive wooden door. They pushed it open and a wave of musty air hit them, causing them the cough. They looked into the hallway ahead of them. It was made of old sandstone. The walls were lit with torches and had moss clinging to them. There were puddles of green water occasionally on the tiled floor. It smelled of age and algae.

They slowly moved forward until they reached the end of the hallway. It split into two paths, one left, and one right. Mat quickly realized what this was.

"It's a labyrinth."

"A what?"

"It's like a giant maze. It's supposed to make it so you get lost and die over time."

"Great. So what do we do?"

"Well there's an old legend about a man who went through a labyrinth."

"Well what did he do?"

"He was given the task to get to the center of a labyrinth to slay a Minotaur, so to keep himself from getting lost, he left a trail of string behind him so that he could follow it back out."

"Ok, so got any string?"

"There are puddles of water in here, just leave a small trail of ice behind us."

"Hmmm, that could work. Let's try it."

Frostbite created a small line of ice wherever they went. They navigated through the maze for multiple hours before they saw a gleam of light at the end of a passage. They ran into the light and found themselves back at the door to the entrance of the Labyrinth.

"Wait, wha… but… HOW?!"  
Mat looked at the ground and saw the trail of ice, "This is impossible. That ice wasn't there a minute ago."'

A voice echoed throughout the maze, "Enjoying my maze?"

Mat answered, "As a matter of fact, no I'm not."

"Well, sucks to be you."

Mat sighed, "Frostbite I have an idea."

Mat whispered into Frostbites ear.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, I'll be right behind you."

Mat ran down the hall at full speed. He flew forwards into the first wall and smashed through it. Frostbite hopped through the hole in the wall and followed Mat as they proceeded to make their own path through the maze. Within minutes they had made their way through the maze.

The voice rung out, "I hope you realize that you cheated…"

"You cheated first."

"I'm the element of Lies, sue me."

Mat sighed, "Whatever, let's just keep going."

Frostbite nodded and the two headed towards the next obstacle…

The stallion let out a yawn, it was getting late. He still hadn't found who he was looking for. He heard the door below him open and he looked down. He saw a cloaked figure talking to a mare, he knew it was him. He got in position and prepared to pounce. The figure walked outside and he jumped. The figure fell to the ground with a thud. He got off him and smiled at him with a victorious look on his face. The figure slowly got up, enraged, but his anger turned to laughter once he saw who it was.

"Goddamit Shad."

"I told you I'd do it."

"That you did, that you did."

Twilight ran out, "Mystic are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Twilight looked at the stallion, "And who's this?"

"My name's Shadow Streak."

He was a unicorn with a dark, royal blue coat and a silvery blue spiked mane. His emerald green eyes shone in the moonlight. His cutie mark was the Leo constellation.

"Or you can call me Shad for short."

"Okay, My names Twilight Sparkle, or just Twilight."

Shad nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"So Twilight, you know how I was explaining the elements of Harmony to you?"

"Yeah."

"Well Shad might be able to explain things a little more clearly."

Twilight looked over to him, "How do you know about the elements?"

He looked at her with his usual, emotionless, face, "I'm the element of Truth."

Najmi rolled around on the ground laughing his ass off, "He just went right through them!"

Void rolled his eyes, "It's not that funny."

"Yes it is! Can you imagine his face! He was probably scared as shit that somebody could just smash right through his walls!"

Void let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I guess I could see how that would be funny. They finally reached the second obstacle."

Frostbite and Mat walked up to the next obstacle. In front of them stood two doors. One on their left, one on their right. In front of each door stood a crystal guardian. The voice spoke again, "Welcome to your next challenge. Before you stands two doors. One will lead you to me; one will lead you to death. You may ask one guard one question. One guard will always tell the truth, and the other will always lie. Good luck."

Mat laughed, "Well this is easy, I'll just break through both doors!"

Mat ran at one of the doors and punched it at full force. He was shot back at a force equal to his punch and smashed into the ground.

"MAT!"

"I'm fine, just a bit surprised."

The voice rung out, "Those doors were created by the element of Space. They are made of materials never before seen. They are indestructible!"

Mat sighed, "Well I guess we have to figure this out…"

"This is easy."

"How?"

"Well, all you need to know is that the truth of a lie is a lie and a lie of a truth is a lie."

"What?"

"Just watch."

Frostbite approached the guard on the right.

"What door would the other guard say to take?"

The guardian resonated a monotone voice, "He would say to take the door on the right."

"Cmon Mat, we take the door on the left."

"But… Wha… why?"

"I'll explain once we get through."

"Okay."

They walked through the door on the left and entered a large, circular room.

"Okay so here's how it works, if you ask the truthful guard what the lying guard would say, he would say the door that kills you. If you ask the lying guard what the truthful one would say, he'll lie and say the door that kills you. All you have to do is take the opposite door of what they say."

"Oh. Wow that is really easy."

The two trotted to the center of the room.

A stallion stood there. He had a neon purple coat with neon orange zebra stripes. He had no mane and a short tail that were neon green. His cutie mark was a snake.

"Ah, so you found me. Well I give up. You defeated me."

"Oh… Well that was easy. Let's go."

The two turned around and began to walk back. Mat felt a hoof connect with the back of his head and he went flying into one of the walls of the room. Frostbite turned to get a hoof in his stomach. He went flying into the ceiling and then fell to the ground.

"I… thought you said you gave up."

"I'm the element of lies."

The stallion felt a hoof connect with the back of its head as Mat smacked it. It slammed into the ground head first. Frostbite quickly took the opportunity to wrap him up in ice to restrain his movements. Frostbite created an array of blades from ice that surrounded the stallion. They all pointed towards him and awaited the order to strike. The stallion sighed and hung his head.

"Well, I guess you actually beat me. I can't say I'm surprised. I'm by far the weakest."

Frostbite felt a burning sensation on his flank. On the opposite side of his flank as his cutie mark a small snake mark appeared.

"That mark shows that you defeated me, and that I am now connected to you."

"So, now what."

"Easy, none of us want you dead, don't get that impression. We all want you to succeed, but if you aren't strong enough to defeat one of the elements, they will kill you. It's happened many times before. For this reason I will allow you to take the easy way out of here. Just take that passage back there."

Frostbite nodded and he and Mat walked down the passage. They found themselves walking out the entrance they had originally come in through.

"How the hell…"

Frostbite threw up his hooves, "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!"

Mat just shook his head, "Nothing makes sense anymore."

"Yeah I know… This is beyond confusing… "

_"Well I'm the only one that does things like this, well, besides illusion."_

Frostbite quickly realized what was going on, _"Your inside my head aren't you."_

_"Yep, we can communicate telepathically. It will happen with every element you defeat."_

_"Great, it's going to be never-ending talking in my mind."_

_"You'll get used to it."_

"So Mat, where should we go next?"

"Hmm, well how about Weakness?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Let's get going then."

The two took off towards their next destination, the element of Weakness…

Shad looked up to the stars. He felt his abilities taking over as he began to get visions of Frostbite and Mat's progress. He slowly regained consciousness of his body.

"Twilight"

"Yeah Shad?"

"Frostbites ok. They defeated Lies and are on their way to fight Weakness."

"Oh thank Celestia! Thank you Shad."

"No problem. Now get some sleep, you have no more reason to worry."

"Okay, I'll try. Goodnight Shad."

"Night"

Shad walked outside and teleported onto the roof. He laid back and watched the stars before he quickly fell asleep…

Void slowly nodded, things were going well.

"He actually did it."

"Of course he did, we chose him for a reason."

"Doesn't mean he's guaranteed to succeed."

"Well it gives him a better chance to succeed."

"So when can we fight him?"

"After he beats the first four, he needs become more powerful first."

"Alright, sounds good to me."

"Okay. I'm returning to my home. Goodnight Najmi."

"Night Void."

Void opened a portal and returned to his home. He got into his bed and wondered it Frostbite would really be able to pull this off. He shook the idea of failure out of his head and quickly fell asleep.


	17. Character Art

Just a quick announcement, I have uploaded some character art to YouTube. It's a short video that features some of the main characters. I will continually be adding to the collection, and will announce at the end of stories when I update the video.

This is the link: watch?v=gE5y-yLAEKs&feature=plcp

If you have any pictures/art of any kind regarding this story, feel free to send it to .merman

Once again, this is just an announcement, and the new chapter will be out soon.


	18. Weakness

Ch. 16

Frostbite laid back in the tall grass, staring into the stars. They had decided to stop for the night, mainly because Frostbite needed sleep. Mat had climbed into a nearby tree and was sitting on one of the larger branches with his back against the tree. He watched as Frostbite fell asleep and decided to take a short nap himself. He laid back and quickly fell asleep.

- The next morning

Frostbite awoke to find that Mat was already up and was ready to go. Frostbite got up and stretched his wings, then took off and resumed their travels to the forest where Weakness lived. They reached the forest within a matter of hours. From the outside the forest looked incredibly dense. Tree branches hung down, blocking further vision into the forest. Moss grew on the trees and an unnaturally warm mist swirled across the ground. The trees had a huge canopy, effectively blocking out most sunlight. The two braced themselves for what lay inside the forest and entered into it. They almost instantly noticed the eerie feeling of the mist and it sent shivers down their spines. They shook it off and began making their way deeper into the forest.

Mat and Frostbite have been traveling for a good thirty minutes in the forest. As they went through the forest Mat felt that something was off. He felt like his body was feeling strange. It was only a little bit, but he wanted to make sure so he asked if Frostbite felt it to, but to Mats surprised; Frostbite had his head down a little and was breathing somewhat hard.

"Hey Frostbite; are you ok? You don't look so good."

"Yea I'm fine just…tired that's all."

"But we haven't done anything to make you or even I tired, and it takes a lot to make me tired."

"Yea well *hard breathing* I'm not like you or built like you."

"True, but…I do feel strange, like this forest has something to do with it."

"A forest can't do anything but grow."

"I don't know Frostbite, but I…wait."

Mat quickly stops as Frostbite did the same seconds later. Mats ears started to flap.

"What is it know Mat?

"Can't you hear that? It sounds like a little filly's laughter."

"What are you talking about? I don't hear anything."

"Then follow me and you will."

Frostbite just nods his head as he ran off following Mat since he can't fly through a dense forest, and to his surprise Mat was right. He could he it just faintly, but it was the sound of a little filly laughing, and to Mat it must as clear as day to him. The laughing grew louder very second and every second he felt more tired and weaker by the second. Mat kept a nice past so that Frostbite could keep up with him, but Mat was started to get worried as Mat could hear Frostbite breathing real heavy now. Mat then was putting the pieces together, and knew that they very close know. Mat now knew what they were up against, but he only hopes that there's not more to this little filly that was now in his range of sight. Mat wished that it could have been a male pony, but a filly! Mat couldn't fight her; there was no way. Mat was thinking of something, but did he really want to use that on her. Sure he knew that he would be able to control himself if he and wouldn't remember much but, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Oh man…I really don't want to drink that, but frostbite isn't looking to good, and I'll need to protect him so that he can beat her. But if use that drink, and I end up beating her…will the same thing happen with her and me like it did with Frostbite and Lies. Well…I'm about to find out right now"

Mat stop in a little open area only to see the little filly jumping around with joy and laughing with joy. Frostbite finely caught up with Mat but felt like he was too tired to even notice the filly…until she spoke.

"Yay you're finely here!"

Frostbite got good look at her and could tell what she was like. Mat wasn't feeling any better about fighting her as he felt even worse now since he could see what she looked like in full view.

She has dull grey coat and you can easily see her ribs through it. She has a long grey mane with white streaks, same with tail, and she had gray eyes.

"Yay now I get to thank you for feeding me the tastiest energy ever!"

Frostbite was confused by what see meant.

"Wait what! Mat do you have any idea what she meant?"

Mat just shook his head as he couldn't believe that the one pony that figured about his eyes and seven pieces of hair in his mane and tail, and the one that figured out the challenge with two statues couldn't figure out this.

"*Sigh* remember what her name is?"

"Yeeeeaaaa…its Weakness."

"Then you already answered it."

Frostbite was a little confused by what Mat said and thought for a second. After a few seconds Frostbite knew what Mat and Weakness meant, and facehoof himself for not figuring that out sooner.

"So *Heavy breathing* she is the one draining our energy. God I feel really tired right now."

"Take it easy Frostbite. I need you to save what remaining energy you have to help me out."

"*Giggles* that's if you have any left *giggles*, but instead worrying about you friend over there, how about you just you stay with me my colorful tasty stallion!

Weakness kept bouncing around Mat and Frostbite keeping her distance as she kept feeding off their energy, but she was really enjoying the taste from the energy that was coming from not Frostbite…but Mat. Mat was startled by what Weakness said.

"What the hell do you mean by wanting me to stay with you, and why is my energy the tastiest?"

"And why do you care or know about Mat anyway?"

"*Giggles* I'm glad you two asked. You see, we elements of chaos need somepony to connect with of to make us stronger so from our homes we look for the one pony that can ourselves more powerful. I've looked all around Equestria, not a single pony worked for me."

But I don't how that has to do with anything with Mat."

Ah but it does since I'm the only one out of the elements of chaos to drain and feed off of others, and you Mat…are the one.

"Ummm…I don't know why you said that in a lusty tone of voice, and why is my energy so special?"

Well to correct you; it's your three different energies that I love.

"Ok *heavy breathing* enough of this. *heavy breathing* She only trying to keep us from attacking her while she feeds off of us Mat."

Mat knew that was her plan from the start, but…he felt for some reasons that…she was telling the truth…like something in inside her was telling him what she was feeling about him.

"Ok Frostbite, since you're so eager to fight with me then let tell Mat something before we start."

Mat didn't like that she wanted to say to him, but he felt like he was going to regret it ever more.

Mat…I have falling for you hard.

Frostbite's mouth just drops open as Mat just simply collapse on the ground from hearing her say that she was in love with him and that now there are three girls in love with him.

Frostbite collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. He had absolutely no physical strength left. Weakness had drained every last bit of energy from him.

_"What? Giving up already?"_

"What am I supposed to do lies? I have no energy left. I can't physically do anything."

_"There is one thing you could do."_

"And what's that?"

_"Give me control of your body."_

"What?! How does that help?"

_"I can control it's movements with my own energy, but weakness won't be able to absorb it since you'll use all the energy I give you instantly."_

"But won't she just suck it out of me the instant you give me it?"

_"I think you misunderstand her ability. She can only absorb excess energy. If the energy is being used, she can't take it."_

"Then how does she kill ponies?"

_"She takes all their energy so that only the necessities of their body are working, then she just kills them with her hooves."_

"Okay then. Well, I guess I have no choice… I relinquish my body to you."

_"This is gonna be fun!"_

Mat regained consciousness and stood up. He sighed and took out his drink. He'd had enough of the talking. He unscrewed the cap and looked at the liquid before him, a monster energy drink. He sighed and drank a good portion of the monster and then screwed the lid back on and put it away. He felt his body start to shiver from the extra energy. He felt himself loose conciseness as his body began to act on its own.

Weakness shot from tree to tree, trying to drain Mat's energy, but Mat was keeping up now. He was getting faster and faster by the second. Weakness grimaced and began to push her body even harder.

In the meantime, Frostbite gave Lies complete control of his body. Lies stood up and looked at the scene before him. All he could see was a blur of opal chasing a blur of grey all over the place. He began to set up a trap using Frostbite's abilities as he waited for Mat to tire her out.

Mat was chasing her everywhere. She was barely a meter ahead of him now and he was gaining. She quickly retreated to the only safe place she knew of, the canopy. She waited atop the trees and looked for signs of Mat. She didn't see him until she heard a scream from behind her,

"LLLLLEEEEEEERRROOOYYYY JJJAAAANNNKKKEEEIIIINNNNSSSS !"

He slammed her down through the canopy, snapping tons of tree limbs as she shot through the branches. She looked around and noticed that she couldn't see Mat again.

"Hey weakness."

Weakness looked around, "Lies?"

Lies was projecting his voice over Frostbites body to try and lure her into his trap, "Yeah, cmere hurry!"

Weakness dashed over to where the voice was heard, only to get herself wrapped in sheets of ice. She heard a feint scream, "RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGG GGGGGGG!" It got louder as Mat got closer until he slammed into her with his hind hooves, shattering the ice sheets and sending her into soft ground. She slowly pulled herself out of the ground, coughing up soil. She laid on the ground wheezing, "I'm done, *deep breathe* you win, *deep breathe* I surrender."

Mat watched as weakness's cutie mark appeared on his flank, and then he became concerned.

"Wait, doesn't Frostbite have to be the one with all the cutie marks? He's the connection after all."

Weakness had regained her breath, "I can give my cutie mark to multiple ponies I've fought. I decided to give it to both of you."

"Oh, so what does that mean?"

"It means I'm part of you now. I'm forever bonded to you my lover."

"Oh great… It's always me…"

Looks like Mat's in for it now :P I have one small announcement, I have started a second series called The Legacy of Void. It goes into more detail about the creation of Equestria and the origins of the elements. I would appreciate it if you could read and review it. Hope you liked the new chapter, it was an experimental chapter. This chapter was created through the combined efforts of Bahamut Crisis Core and I. I thought it was a fun experience and look forward to doing more joined work with him in the future. That wraps up announcements!

-Frostbite out


	19. Illusions

Ch. 17

Mystic walked around town with Rarity. He'd been helping her out a lot lately and he really enjoyed it. She was good company. They were walking towards her boutique when Mystic felt something odd.

"Frostbite and Mat defeated weakness."

Mystic looked up to see Shad on top of the roof.

"Ah, so that's why I felt something odd."

"Yep, so why haven't you fought him yet?"

"I've been waiting for him to become more powerful."

"He seems plenty powerful."

"No, he's still weak."

"I bet he could beat you."

"Well you'd lose your bet."

"Prove it."

"Fine, I will."

Mystic used his powers of illusion to manipulate the map that Frostbite and Mat had with them. He inserted his presence on the map and placed it in Ponyville.

"There, now they will see that I'm in Ponyville and come rushing back to save everypony."

"But, noponies in danger…"

"They don't know that."

Shad sighed, "They're gonna be pissed. If they get their hands on you they're going to kill you."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Okay, just be careful."

"Don't worry Shad, I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say…"

Shad turned around and bounded off the roof. He went off to Twilight's house to tell her about Frostbite and Mat's victory.

Mystic shook his head and continued to follow Rarity into the boutique to continue to help her with her dresses.

-Back at the forest

Frostbit and Mat sat and listened as Weakness tried to explain how the connection worked.

"I don't understand how neither of you understand this. My presence is in Mat but my connection is Frostbite."

"But that doesn't make sense! If you're inside of me then aren't I the connection?"

"NO! The person who beats us and the connection are two different things!"

Frostbite sighed, "Well then what's the connection?"

"The connection is the being that we decide to connect through. We all decide on one being, whether we've beat them or not, and if we get defeated in battle by anyone, then we become connected to the connection."

"So what you're saying is I would have never had to leave my house and I'd still be the connection."

"Basically."

"Okay… So Mat, where should we go next?"

"I'm not sure, let's look at the map"

"Okay."

They opened the map and Mat noticed something odd.

"Wait, why is there another element on here?"

"Lemme see", Frostbite looked at the map and saw what he was talking about, "So Illusions on the map now. Where's it at?"

Mat's face fell, "It's in Ponyville…"

Frostbite's eyes widened, "We need to go now!"

Mat nodded and they both shot off towards Ponyville.

Frostbite pushed himself to go faster and faster as he worried about what could happen.

"Silver could be in trouble… or worse… dead… Twilight too… Everypony could be in danger… I should have never left them unprotected!"

_"Mystic's never been one for violence. They should be fine."_

"I really really hope your right…"

-Mat's POV

Mat ran as fast as he could in hope that everyone was safe and sound, but wished even more for Redheart.

"Please be ok Redheart…just…be ok. I can't lose you or Celestia."

"_So who this Redheart and Celestia you care about my lover?"_

"Sigh, not right now weakness."

"_I do have a name you know, and it's Ib."_

"That's because of your ribs showing right?"

"_I…but…how did you know?"_

Let's just say that I'm way smarter then I look, but I just don't use some of that smartness I have…plus the fact that your body pretty much says it."

"_So you were looking at my body? Well then my lover how about you and I get to know each other body's better, and maybe get some more of those wonderful energies of yours."_

I'm going to forget that you ever said that…but I'm going to have a little chat with you about what you meant about me have three different energies…got it!

"_Ok my love. I'll try to help you with that question of yours, but I don't know much about them."_

"Sigh, we'll talk about that later. We just need to get to Ponyville."

"_As you wish my love"_

Mat just let it go as he was just too focused now on getting to Ponyville. Mat was deciding on what to do if it ever came to it being him without Redheart or any of his friends in Ponyville being dead. Mat knew if it came down to that…then he would search for the one who is responsible for he/she's wrong doing…and make whoever it is pay…pay with their life. As Mat was thinking about this; his eyes were glowing red, but quickly change to glowing blue as a single tear fell from his eye. Even Ib was feeling what he was feeling, but something was off…as Ib was now feeling something else…something warm and heavenly…and it was coming from…a gem?

"_Now why is a gem inside his chest, and why does it feel so…so full of life, but also death?"_

"Did you say something Ib?"

"_Oh nothing…nothing at all"_

-Back in Ponyville

Mystic left Rarities boutique with a new cloak. It was pure white and was about the same shape as his other cloak. The inside was pitch black and it had a Velcro of sorts along the lining so it could easily be pulled open. Mystic walked out to the outskirts of town and headed towards the direction where Frostbite and Mat were coming from. He found a large area and went to work with his illusion. He erected a second Ponyville, but this one was different. The buildings were in ruins, blood stained the streets, bones and skeletons lay on the ground. Illusion stood at the front of his creation and awaited their arrival.

-Back to Frostbite and Mat

They had been hauling for the last four hours and were continuing to move at a ridiculous pace. They saw the feint outline of Ponyville in the distance and picked up even more speed. They noticed a figure in a black cloak some distance from Ponyville. They stopped and began to approach him. They felt an odd presence coming off of him and stopped. Mat quickly figured it out, "You're the element of Illusion aren't you."

"Huh, so you can see me. You must have more power than I thought. No problem, I'll just use this."

Mystic drew his sword from inside his cloak. It was a thick short sword, with a wooden hilt attached to a circular crosspiece. Mat and Frostbite braced for the attack, but it never came. Mystic turned the sword sideways, causing the circular piece to face them. In the center of the circle, there was a red eye. The eyes began to glow, faintly and first, and then violently. It created a huge flash which temporarily blinded Mat and Frostbite. When they regained their vision they found themselves at the entrance to Ponyville. They stepped inside and were appalled at what they saw.

The town was in ruins. Buildings had crumbled, the grass was all dead, and blood was all over the place. They slowly walked throughout the town, disgusted by what they saw. Frostbite turned a corner and puked when he saw a filly nailed to a wall. The image sent shivers down Mat's spine and they decided to head in the other direction. They walked down the streets and noticed that nothing was alive here. There were absolutely no signs of life. They had no idea what to do…

-Mystic's POV

Mystic watched as Frostbite and Mat walked aimlessly around his illusion. In reality, they were walking around a field of grass. Mystic continued to add more and more gruesomeness to his illusion. He grinned as he watched Frostbite puke from the illusion. He stood watched them until he heard a scream from behind, "What are you doing to my brother!"

He turned and was blinded by a flash of light. He felt himself get smacked in the chest by something huge and wooden and was hurled across the field of grass. He momentarily lost control of the illusion, but quickly regained control.

-Frostbite/Mat's POV

They sat down and stared at the town in dismay. They had been too late. All of a sudden, the town flickered. The image of the town faded and was replaced with a field. As quickly as the field had appeared it disappeared as the image of the destroyed town appeared again. They both instantly knew what was going on. Mat spoke up.

"This is an illusion. None of this is real."

As they accepted the fact that it was an illusion, the image of the destroyed town began to melt away. The image slowly faded until they were back in reality. They were in the center of a large grassy plains. They saw that Ponyville was some distance off, and looked to be in perfect condition.

-Mystic's POV

He got up off the ground and looked at his attackers. One was a mare and one was a stallion. He drew his blade and began to walk towards them when he heard Frostbite yell.

"Silver! Thorn!"

The mare and stallion ran over to Frostbite and stood near him, ready to help fight. Mystic sighed, "I didn't want to use this, but you leave me no choice."

He began to walk towards the group and slowly removed his cloak. Underneath he wore a pair of black shorts and no shirt. On his chest was a massive tattoo of an eye. The group stared at the image of the eye, not sure what it did. The eyelids of the tattoo began to rise, and they realized it wasn't a tattoo, but a real eye. It had a snake shaped pupil with a yellow iris. The pupil pulsed and then returned to regular size. It continued to do this, picking up its pace as it went. The group slowly felt reality slip away from them as the world began to twist and spin. The colors changed and melded together until the world was a mess. Mat shot forward and threw a punch at the figure before he lost all his bearings. His fist shot through the image ahead of him, but the figure disintegrated into a mist. Mat heard laughter as he felt a blade score a hit along his side. He jumped back to the group and noticed that they were fading as well. He soon found himself surrounded by complete darkness. A large light flashed and he found himself and the rest of the group alone on the plains. The element of illusion had vanished.

-Shad's POV

Shad had been watching the entire time. He jumped down and walked over to where Mystic stood. He saw the four members of the group lying on the ground completely under Mystic's control.

"Don't you think this is a bit of overkill?"

"No, if they truly are powerful they should be able to break out of my vollständigen Besitz."

"But nobody's ever broken out of that! How in the world do you expect them to be able to?"

"If they are as powerful as you led me to believe, they will be able to do it."

"And if they can't?"

"Then they'll be trapped in their own minds forever."

"Sheesh, that's one nasty ability."

"It is, but it takes a lot out of me."

"I hope they can break out of it…"

-The group's POV

Frostbite rubbed his head, "Where are we?"

Mat looked around, "We're where we were a minute ago."

"So we're just outside Ponyville?"

"Yep."

The group looked at the town. They saw a figure in a white robe above the town.

"What's he…"

Before Silver could finish the figure flung its arms down and released two streams of energy. They hit the ground and a massive explosion followed. It tore the town apart, killing everypony inside. The group stared in shock as they watched ponies fly through the air, trying to escape the explosion, get cut down by the element of Illusion. Thorn shook his head, "This has to be an illusion."

The others agreed, "This is an illusion."

They waited for the illusion to fade, but it didn't. Fear slowly overcame them.

"Is… Is this reality…?"

Frostbite shuddered, "I… I don't know…"

_"I've never seen him use that ability before. It must be really powerful if he hid it this long."_

Mat consulted weakness, "Have you ever seen it?"

_"No, I've hardly seen any of the other's abilities. I'm one of the newer members, so I don't know the others as well."_

"Frostbite."

Frostbite turned to Silver, "What is it Silver?"

"Betrayal says he knows what the ability is."

"Wait, what do you mean Betrayal says he knows? How are you talking to betrayal?"

"I beat him in a fight. You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun now did you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?! You could've gotten hurt!"

"I'm fine. Besides, Thorn and I got Cruelty as well."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Look, you can scold me later; we need to get out of this."

"Ok fine, what does he know about the ability?"

Silver waited for a moment and then spoke, "He says it's called vollständigen Besitz. It means Complete Possession. He has absolute control over all of our senses. No matter what we do in this illusion, our bodies will remain still in reality."

"So how do we get out?"

"He doesn't know, nobody's ever gotten out of it before."

"Well what happens if we don't get out?"

"We become trapped in our minds forever."

Mat spoke up, "Wait, we're trapped in our minds right now?"

"Yeah, his ability locks his opponents inside their own minds and gives him dominance over their minds."

"I want to try something."

Mat began to imagine and the others watched as the landscape began to shift. It slowly began to take a new form, but was quickly changed back to its original appearance.

"Damn it, his controls too powerful."

-Mystic's POV

He felt something push against his presense. He felt as Mat tried to overpower his control over his mind. Mystic quickly smashed the resistance and continued with his possession.

"Damnit, they're starting to figure it out."

"Ah, so they found out the flaw of your technique."

"Maybe, they only did it once, so it might have just been luck."

-The groups POV

"What was that?"

Ma shook his head, "I tried to change the landscape using my imagination, but he's too powerful."

Silver spoke up, "What if we try together?"

"It's worth a try."

The group began to imagine a different landscape. The landscape began to change and warp, but it quickly returned to its original appearance.

Frostbite sighed, "Why didn't it work?"

Mat spoke, "I'm not sure. It didn't even seem like it was more effective than when I did it alone."

Thorn realized the problem, "Maybe we need to imagine the same thing."

The group face hoofed.

Frostbite shook his head, "Of course! Our ideas were conflicting so they were fighting each other instead of Illusion."

_"He has a name you know."_

"And what might that be?"

_"Mystic"_

"Okay everybody, I've been informed that the elements of Illusion's name is Mystic."

"Okay, so what should we imagine?"

"Imagine us back in reality, not under control of Mystic."

"Ok."

The group began to focus their efforts on one idea. Mystic felt his presence slowly being pushed out of their minds. He pushed his presence onto them harder, but they continued to push him out. He felt himself ejected from their minds as he was knocked backwards by the force of their minds.

He watched as the four of them stood up, glaring at him.

"So you managed to break free of my most powerful illusion. Good job."

Frostbite stepped forwards, "We beat you now join us."

"I wouldn't say you beat me, after all you still haven't laid a finger on me."

The rest of the group stepped forward as Mystic drew his sword. He swung it and released a crescent of energy towards the group. Silver stepped forward and absorbed the attack into her wings. Mystic tilted his head in confusion as Silver launched the energy back at him in a concentrated beam. Mystic wasn't expecting this and was slow to dodge. The beam grazed his right arm and left a small cut. He winced and returned with a couple more crescent attacks. Silver absorbed all of them and returned them. This time he was expecting them, and deflected them with his palms. He heard a rumble from behind him and saw Thorn coming out of the ground from behind him. He turned and punt kicked Thorn into a tree. While he had his back turned Mat launched himself at Mystic and connected with the back of his head. Mystic was sent flying forwards and then regained his footing. He turned to see all four of the group standing there, still glaring at him.

"Geez, calm down, you look like I killed someone you care about."

Frostbite stepped forwards.

"You made me think you did."

"I was an illusion, clam down. Look, you broke out of my vollständigen Besitz, which is impressive, but it's not enough. The other elements will splatter you all over the place."

"That's why we need you in our arsenal."

"I see… It depends, which elements will you be going after next?"

"We're going after Science and Darkness."

"Ah, you're going after Void and Najmi. You're definitely going to need my help. If you can defeat me in this battle, then I will join you in the battle."

Silver stepped forwards and unleashed a beam of light at Mystic. He laughed and put his hand out to block it. The light went straight past his hand and passed through his body. When the light faded, Mystic collapsed to the ground. His skin was smoking and he was coughing up ashes.

"What the hell was that?"

"Incineration beam. You should've dodged."

"Go *cough* to hell."

Mystic feinted so the group picked him up and brought him back to Echo's house. Echo quickly healed his external injuries. They sent a message to Frostpaw to have him come to the house. Frostpaw arrived and used his abilities to manipulate water and blood to rehydrate and rebuild Mystic's internal organs. Frostbite stared at silver questioningly, "What was that that you used on him?"

"My incineration beam. It's composed completely of UV radiation. It burns them all the way through."

Frostbite looked at Mystic, "Well it definitely gets the job done."

"Soooo…?"

"So what?"

"So can I come with you to fight?"

"Ummm, sure. We'll bring Thorn too. We're going to need all the help we can get."

Mystic slowly awoke, "Where am I…?"

Frostbite walked over to him, "You're in Echo's house. We're healing you."

"What the hell hit me?"

"You just got hit with a beam of UV radiation."

"Oh, well that explains why it hurt that bad. If I get cancer it's your fault."

"You'll be fine, now we need your help. On the map it says that Najmi is in another dimension, how do we get to it."

"First off, Najmi lives in Outer Equestria, and you can get there by beating Void. Secondly, knowing those two they'll probably just drag you all into Outer Equestria and fight you as a group."

"If it's only two of them then isn't it a pair?"

"Well they'll probably bring Death and Fear with them as well."

"Well in that case… Frostpaw you up to go fight some elements of Chaos?"

"If it means helping Equestria, sure."

"Okay perfect, now it's six on four!"

"Five. Five on four."

Frostbite looked at Mystic, "What do you mean five, aren't you coming?"

"Yes, I'm coming, but I'll be inside of Silver's mind."

"Okay, so five physical beings."

"You should stand a decent chance. I've known Void and Grim for ages, and they're both incredibly powerful. It's Najmi I'm not sure about. He's supposed to be ridiculously powerful, but I've never seen him fight before."

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out won't we."

"I guess we will…"

- **In the Author's work room**

**Wayne: Well I hope you all liked the chapter!**

**Bahamut: Wait, your real names Wayne?**

**Wayne: Yep. And yes it's the same spelling as Batman's**

**Bahamut: You could be the Batman**

**Batman: No, I am the Batman.**

**Bahamut: Ok Batman calm down, we never said you weren't**

**(Batman runs away)**

**Wayne: Well… That was interesting…**

**Bahamut: I'll say… This working together is great!**

**Wayne: Yeah, I love the fact that you made Ib in love with Mat.**

**Bahamut: Yep! I can't wait to see him try and deal with that!**

**Mat: BAHAMUT YOU BASTARD!**

**(Bahamut unleashes a little girls scream and hides behind Wayne)**

**Mat: THIS IS YOUR FAULT!**

**Bahamut: I swear it was for the good of society!**

**Mat: Get out here!**

**Frostbite: Geez what's up with all the yelling, I'm trying to get some sleep here.**

**Mat: Bahamut made Ib in love with me.**

**Frostbite: Wow, that's cold.**

**Wayne: Oh come on, you have to admit it's funny.**

**Lustyshy: Mmmm you look delicious.**

**Wayne: Wha… You're not even in this story! How'd you get here?!**

**Void: I brought her here.**

**Wayne: What the hell man!**

**Lustyshy: Cmere you!**

**(Lustyshy tackles Wayne to the ground and tries to mate with him)**

**Mat: Is it funny now?**

**Wayne: Shut up! Get her off me.**

**Lustyshy: Let me mate with you**

**Najmi: Goddamit Lusty get off him.**

**Wayne: Oh thank god**

**Bahamut: Wow, it's a party in here**

**Pinkie Pie: Did I hear party?**

**Wayne: But… how… you… Oh fuck it I give up.**

**(Lustyshy tackles Wayne again)**

**Najmi: Lusty! Controll yourself!**

**Lustyshy: But I need it!**

**Wayne: Please, please get off me**

**Helena: Lusty! How could you! So uncouth.**

**Lustyshy: Sorry Helena, he just looks so delicious!**

**Helena: Hmmm… his blood does smell good.**

**Wayne: No! nonononononono not happening!**

**(Lustyshy and Helena drag Wayne away)**

**Bahamut: Well, looks like I'm in charge here**

**Frostbite: No way. I definitely get next in charge**

**Bahamut: Wha… No! You're a character! I'm a writer! I totally get dibs!**

**Najmi: He's right Frostbite, he would technically be next**

**Bahamut: Yes! Void, would you mind sending some of these people home**

**Void: Sure, who should I send back?**

**Bahamut: Everybody but Najmi**

**Void: On it.**

**(Everypony is sent back to their homes)**

**(Wayne stumbles in with torn up clothes and bite-marks on his neck)**

**Wayne: Oh god… How do you live with this?**

**Najmi: I'm just used to it I guess.**

**Wayne: Alright, so back to business**

**Bahamut: Right, we're definitely continuing this partnership!**

**Wayne: Hell yeah we are!**

**Bahamut: Even if Mat attacks us for what we make him do**

**Wayne: Eh… I think I'll let you handle that part…**

**Bahamut: Well I can't stop him!**

**Wayne: What, and you think I can?**

**Bahamut: Well maybe if we worked together…**

**Wayne: Or maybe if we hired an army…**

**Bahamut: Perfect! We shall raise an army to protect us!**

**Wayne: Great! I know just the guy!**

**Bahamut: Great! Let's go**

**(Bahamut and Wayne leave, Najmi, Void, and Frostbite are left alone)**

**Najmi: Sooo….**

**Void: Sooo….**

**Najmi: Wana go interrupt Bahamut's interviews?**

**Void: Sure, why not.**

**(Both exit)**

**Frostbite: Well since I seem to be the only one left… This is the end of the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it! Leave your comments about the Author's Notes/Skit at the end of the chapter! If you enjoyed it, and enough people want them, I'll make sure Wayne does one for each chapter, even if I have to go Absolute Zero on his ass! Well, that's it! This is Frostbite sayin Till Next Time Everybody!**


	20. Confrontation

Ch. 18

The group began preparations to leave to fight against Void and Najmi. They met in the outskirts of the town and began their journey towards Void's castle. A portal appeared in front of them without any warning and began to suck the group into it. They tried to resist, but one by one they were all sucked through the portal. When they exited the portal they realized that they were no longer in Equestria. Everything was dead. The ground was rocky and grey, the sky was dark, and a sense of danger lurked in the air. They were in Outer Equestria.

"So do you like what I've done to the place?"

The group turned to see a human standing before them.

"Who are you?"

"I am Najmi."

Mat stepped forwards, "Do you really think you can beat us alone?"

"No, that's why I brought friends, besides; as soon as we beat you we're going to kill the light bringer, Celestia. Darkness will rule over both Equestria and Outer Equestria!"

"I won't let that happen! Najmi I will defeat you and protect Celestia!"

"Humph, we'll see about that."

The group watched as four others came forward. The first was Void, after that Dark, then Najmi's pet dragon Fury, and last came a new creature. It was disgusting. It was a nightmare unicorn, only it looked to be made of multiple different species and was stitched together. It had the wings of a nightmare unicorn and its horn, the body of a dragon, the legs of a pony, the talons of a griffon, and the teeth of a vampire.

Frostbite glared at the thing, "What is that?"

"I believe you mean 'who are you'. I am Phobia, the element of Fear."

Before them stood five opponents, one for each of them. Mystic decided that they were going to need more help and materialized to make the odds more in their favor.

"Ah, Mystic. Long time no see."

"Same to you Void."

The two glared hostilely at each other until Frostbite stepped forwards, "Void, I will be your opponent."

The group quickly decided who would fight who.

Silver and Thorn would fight Dark, Mat would fight Najmi, Frostbite would fight Void, Frostpaw would fight Fury, and Mystic would fight Phobia.

Frostpaw and Fury were the first to begin their fight. Fury extended his claws and wings to their maximum size and lunged at Frostpaw. He easily dodged the attack and swiped at Fury with his own claws (since he is a fox). The claws slid across Furies scales, but didn't do any actual damage. Fury quickly turned and launched a fireball at Frostpaw's face. Frostpaw dodged and returned with a water bolt, which accomplished nothing more than further irritating Fury. Fury glared at him, "You not taking this fight seriously."

"I am too."

"No, you're not. Maybe if I show you my true form then you'll finally respect me enough to fight me for real. Master?"

Najmi looked over to Fury from his fight, "What's up Fury?"

"Release me."

"Alright, Maximum Fury!"

Fury grew to the size of a school bus. His frills grew and his teeth began larger and much sharper. His claws and wings grew as well. He lifted his head back and then shot it forwards, unleashing a explosion of fire at Frostpaw. He barely had time to surround himself with water to stop the fire when Fury hit him. He went flying across the desolate landscape and skidded across the ground until he came to a halt.

Frostpaw began to feel his anger building up inside of him. He felt an intense pain as his body began to grow until he became five times his original size. He let out a deafening roar as he brought forth a huge amount of water from the surrounding air. He trapped Fury in a large ball of water and began to try and use water pressure to crush Fury. Fury released a fire blast form his mouth turned a large portion of the water into steam. Frostpaw jumped back and brought forth a tidal wave. Fury did the same only he used a massive ball of fire. The two forces collided, surrounding the entire area in steam…

Thorn looked over to see a massive column of steam where Fury and Frostpaw had been. He turned around and was struck by a bolt of shadow energy. He crumpled to the ground in intense pain as Silver ran over to try and help him. Thorn felt his life slowly fading as his heart slowed to a stop. Silver couldn't believe it. He was gone. She felt a wave of sadness crash over her, but it was quickly replaced by a storm of rage. Why her? Why was she the one who had to deal with this? First her family, then the pony she loved. It was unfair, and she'd had enough of it. Somebody was going to die.

Dark watched Silver in confusion as Silver began to shiver. A series of glowing white cracks began to form across Silver's body as she became more and more enraged. She began to shake more and more violently and the cracks continued to spread across her body. She turned to Dark, her eyes shining like the sun, "You will pay. You killed Thorn, and now I'm going to take something of equal value from you, your life."

Silver exploded into a column of shining light. Dark watched in fear as the light slowly faded leaving a shining being behind. Silver stepped forwards. Her coat was glowing as bright as the sun and her wings were gone. Her mane and tail were made of blue fire and trailed behind her.

"I hope you've enjoyed your life, because it ends here. This is my Istari form, the most powerful light based form in the history of existence."

"Wait what? I thought Celestia was the element of light!"

Silver spoke in an angelic voice, "No, Celestia is the element of day, I am the element of Light."

Dark shot an arc of dark lightning at Silver. Silver released a small beam of light to counter the lightning and both attacks dissipated when they collided. Silver began to shoot a barrage of small light orbs from her hooves at Dark. Dark used her umbramancy to create tentacles of darkness to bock the orbs. Silver charged a large amount of energy and released a beam of intense light. Dark dodged, but not fast enough. The beam caught her right wing and it was burned clean off. Dark screamed in agony and fell to a knee. Silver began to charge a second beam, but was smacked into the ground by one of Dark's tentacles. Dark shot a bolt of darkness at Silver, tearing her side open. Silver looked at the wound as it instantaneously regenerated.

"How, how did you do that?"

"As long as I have sunlight I can regenerate indefinitely."

"But there's no sun in Outer Equestria!"

"When I take this form, my heart is replaced with a small sun. My blood is pure sunlight. I am light itself."

Dark began to think of a way to defeat Silver. She decided on what seemed to be the best idea and put it into action. She created a large number of tentacles and wrapped Silver up in them. Silver began to tear through them, but then she found that she couldn't move. Dark had taken control of her body by using her shadow. Dark trotted over to Silver and grinned at her. The only thing showing besides the tentacles was Silver's head. She glared at Dark as she drew closer. Dark began to charge her energy for the final blow when she heard Silver speak.

"Shining Fate."

Both Dark and Silver were surrounded in a massive pillar of pure light as Silver expunged all the light from her body. Once the pillar faded, both Silver and Dark were laying on the ground, incapable of moving. Neither of them was dead, but neither of them had the energy left to do anything but lay there.

Mystic and Phobia watched the fights happen from a distance. They had decided not to fight as they had no reason too. They were both elements of Chaos, and Phobia had recently been beaten by Fury during a training exercise, so he was already technically connected to Frostbite. The two simply sat, watched, and caught up as the others fought.

Frostbite stood on guard as Void stood there, twirling his blade slowly. Void stopped twirling it and raised one of the points towards the sky.

"Erdrücken" He brought down the point of the blade and Frostbite felt a sudden force on his body. He felt his body being pulled to the ground, harder and harder. He went to all four knees as he felt his body being crushed by the increased gravity.

"Schweben" Frostbite began to float into the air as all gravitational forces on him were removed.

"Erdrücken" Frostbite was slammed into the ground at extreme speeds as the force of gravity on his body exceeded twenty G's.

"Schweben" Frostbite felt himself being lifted into the air again and used it to his advantage. He created a series of supports of ice that were connected from him to the ground to keep him from flying up or falling down. Frostbite felt the forces of gravity returning to normal as Void released his abilities effect. Void jumped back over to where Najmi and Mat were fighting and stabbed one of the ends of his blade into the ground.

"Aufteilen" Frostbite watched as a large, black void formed around Mat, Najmi, and Void. He launched pillars of ice at it, but they did nothing against the void.

-Inside the void

Mat stood in front of Najmi and Void. Najmi had his sword, Nightmourn, and Void had his blade, Schwarz Zyklon. Mat's eyes turned dark red with some black as he began to let rage overtake him. He shot at Void like a bullet and slammed him into the side of the pocket dimension. He turned and launched himself at Najmi. Najmi blocked his hoof with his blade and kicked him back ten feet. Void came from behind and swung his blade at Mat's chest. It scraped across his skin and was unable to cut it. Void slowly began to realize what his servants had meant when they had said that there was a powerful being that had lived in Ponyville. Mat began to move faster and faster as his eyes became darker and darker. Mat threw himself at Najmi at full force, but Najmi disappeared as Void pulled him into another dimension. Void came out of a portal where Najmi had been and swung his blade at Mat a second time. The blade scored a shallow cut across Mat's chest, but Void was sent flying into the wall again by Mat. Void grinned, Mat was possible to cut.

Najmi lunged at Mat. Mat dodged and returned with a kick, which Najmi easily jumped over and landed a small cut on Mat's shoulder. Najmi pointed Nightmourn at Mat and released a beam of purple energy. Mat dodged and shot at Najmi from the side. Void came flying out of a portal and kicked Mat in the side, sending him crashing into the wall. Mat was slowly being overpowered by Najmi and Void. Void jumped into one of his portals and disappeared from view. Mat threw himself at Najmi for one last attack. Najmi had landed at least ten blows on Mat, and Mat had ten little marks for each hit Nightmourn had made. Mat was within a meter of Najmi when Void opened a portal in front of Najmi. Void stabbed Mat through the stomach as Mat couldn't slow himself down. Najmi pointed Nightmourn at Mat's chest and shot a beam of purple energy clean through it.

The walls of the dimension collapsed and Frostbite looked in shock at what he saw. Mat lay there, appearing to be dead. Frostbite went into a state of absolute rage. He felt a tugging on his soul, like something wanted to come out. He gladly let it come forth and Absolute Zero took shape. He pointed his front two hooves at Najmi and Void and began to fire ice shards at them. Void created a portal to suck all of them into, but it couldn't absorb them fast enough. Zero was shooting the shards as fast as a minigun, well two miniguns since he was using two hooves. The two had no choice but to dodge. Zero switched tactics and began to file pulses of energy at them. When the energy hit the ground it erupted into a large, icy collection of spikes.

Zero looked over to see that Fury and Frostpaw had both collapsed from exhaustion. He turned back to Najmi and Void. Zero shot a beam of ice energy out of his mouth at Void, but Void just created a portal and sent it to another dimension. Void then spun his blade and created another portal. Out of this portal came the beam that Zero had just shot. Zero just stood there as the beam collided with him, coating him in ice. Zero just shattered the ice and approached Najmi and Void as though nothing had happened. Najmi and Void raised their blades in anticipation. Zero got about ten feet away from them before he spoke, "Ice Lotus."

Najmi and Void were frozen in place as the very air was frozen solid. The surrounding area became engulfed in a massive flower of solid ice, freezing everything it touched. Zero returned back to being Frostbite and Frostbite collapsed from exhaustion. Just as he thought he'd won, he heard Najmi's voice, "Is this the best you've got?" The flower shattered as a massive explosion of dark energy surged forth from Najmi's body. Void was done, he had been defeated, but Najmi was another story. He was still ready to fight. He walked over to Frostbite and pointed his sword at his head.

(In Mat's mind)

Ib screamed, and then began to cry. Ib was crying for the first time in her life, and to why she was crying…was because she thought that Mat was lifeless and dead.

"_No! *sob* Please don't go! I *sob* finely fell in love with somepony,*sob* and that somepony is you Mat! Please *sob* don't leave us! Please *sob* don't leave me! I don't want to be alone anymore! Please Mat, get up! *sob* Please move! Please…..*sob**sob*"_

Ib was crying none stop as Mat laid there not breathing and not moving. Ib truly thought that Mat died and was no longer with them. Ib mumbled to herself why did he had to fight by himself, and not with the others? She was confused why his different form didn't beat Void and Najmi. Ib was starting to wish that she was never one of the Elements of Chaos in the first place. She was about to all hope…none she heard a very deep but heavenly male voice.

"**Do not cry young one of the Elements of Chaos."**

"_Wha…w-who are you? *W-why are you here? *sob*"_

"**I tell you who I am in good time, but as to why I'm here is because young one…I'm here to watch Mat turn into what he was fated for by us two…the Element of Life…and not he Element of Death again.**

_In an instant Ib stop crying and now was utterly freaked out."_

"…_..WWHAAAAAAAAAT!"_

"**Now there is no need to shout young one. I may be older than all the life in this world combined, but I can still hear pretty good. Now I know that you're going to shoot a lot of questions at me so that's get this over with."**

"_What do you mean that he is the Element of Life!? What do you mean he is fated!? Just what is going on here!?"_

"**Look young one; I'm going to try and tell you almost everything in one go. Do you understand?"**

"_I…I understand."_

"**Good now listen carefully. I and another being had being fighting each other over what has happened in your world long ago. Now I had to finish the fight by turning my body and soul into a gem which you have already notice that's inside of Mat. Now by turning into the gem I was able to trap the other being in me as well and teleport us away so that no pony could find the gem and use it for their wrong doing. Now to where I teleported us even I don't know, but I was a planet called Earth If I remember Mat calling it that. As to when we got there, trouble already had begun. The two of us were picked up by these beings called humans, and I don't mean the ones here, but ones from a different world."**

"_Wow."_

"**Indeed. The places they took us were unbelievable! So many humans in one area, it was unheard of. Their world did seem to be like yours but better and also worse at the same time. That's when we met him. The boy that is now the pony you see before you."**

"_You mean he's a…"_

"**Yes young filly. Mat was once a human. But when we first met him he was just little boy. The boy was so full of life and happiness, but at the same time full of death and hate. We were in a place so big it could be as big as Manehattan, but on why it was so big…was because it also went underground. The time we spent there with the young Mat…was when we learned the horror behind the place."**

"_W-what do you mean."_

"**The Mat that we know now was not the Mat that used to be. Mat used to be a normal human with a normal life, and with no powers or the sort. But…his own kind…did something horrible to him. They…experimented on him."**

"_W-why!"_

"**They wanted a living weapon to use to win wars and to be their own puppet of mass destruction. They stuck needles in him, gave him liquids that were not tested, did painful tests, and made him kill others for their tests."**

"_W-what's wrong with his own kind! Why did they do that to him! What would they gain if Mat had died from all that!"_

"**They would have gain nothing…but they did…they gain the most powerful weapon of them all. A weapon so full of life and death; that the weapon himself decides who lives or dies."**

"_You make it sound like Mat is a god on his world! An evil god! Mat is not EVIL! He would never kill unless he had a strong reason too!"_

"**I never said he was evil young one…but his own kind did. As we all know how Frostbite's life was bad…Mat's life however…was worst."**

"_How can Mat's life be worse than Frostbite's life?"_

"**If you had lived 10 years inside his chest like we have young one; then you will know what it felt like…but to him! Sigh…never mind me as to what's most important right now is to get Mat to his most powerful from, but we need a trigger…"**

"_A…trigger? What do you mean by that when you said "we need a trigger"?"_

_**(You are a weakling Frostbite. Mat was a lot stronger then you were. If it wasn't for him then you wouldn't have been able to beat Void. Mat for some reason had a dark form that was at first beating the crud out of us, but the Void's help; we were winning from the start. Now that you have no hope left and two of your strongest members died and knocked out; I will end your life and then…I will kill Celestia and finally…DARKNESS WILL RULE ONCE AND FOR ALL!)**_

"**And there's the trigger."**

"_But wait, wasn't that Najmi's voice? How is that the trigger? What is going on here! And before you say anything else you mentioned that Mat was also the Element of Death! That's impossible! There's already an Element of Death! JUST WHO AND WHAT ARE YOU!"_

"**No need to yell young one. Now just watch as I will aid Mat with my power as I want to need this as quickly as possible. Goodbye for now Element of Weakness…Mat is waking up."**

"_Hey! Don't you…go…wait. It's that energy again and…there's even more then there was before! W-what happening here! AAAHHHHHH!"_

"And with that a explosion of warm and powerful energy appeared Ib had disappeared, but reappeared in a new place…a very warm and heavenly place…in the mind of Mat's new form."

"_This place…it's like heaven…so vast and warm in here…so full a life…so much of it…Mat…just who and what are you?..."_

(Outside of Mat's mind 5 minutes earlier)

"You are a weakling Frostbite. Mat was a lot stronger then you were. If it was for him then you wouldn't have been able to beat Void. Mat for some reason had a dark form that was at first beating the crud out of us, but the Void's help; we were winning from the start. Now that you have no hope left and two of your strongest members died and knocked out; I will end your life and then…I will kill Celestia and finally…DARKNESS WILL RULE ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Frostbite spoke with anger, "You will never get away with this!"

"Oh but I just did."

Najmi was about to stab Frostbite's head with his sword, but then stopped as he senses a powerful and strange energy that he has never sensed before coming from behind. Najmi quickly turned around to see Mat's body floating in midair. Frostbite took this chance to get away from Najmi and went for Sliver. As Frostbite got to her he quickly grabbed her and went to the lifeless body of Thorn. As Frostbite got there Frostbite was also looking at Mat, and to his surprise; Frostbite was shocked just as much or less then Najmi was. But Najmi was pissed by this, and yet…scared.

In Najmi's head, "What the fuck is happening! I saw my beam go through him and left a hole in his stomach! I killed that fucker! No way should this be happening, and why the hell do I hate that energy that's coming from him so much! AND WHY THE HELL DO I FEAR IT TOO!"

Mat's eyes suddenly shot open and were glowing pure white. Mat then spoke in a anger voice

"I will not let you harm anymore of my friends or CELESTIA! RRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mat was then curled up in a ball, and was engulfed in a very think white aura. Mat shot out his legs and arms as a white pillar of pure energy exploded through the darkness of the dark sky. The force of the explosion sent everyone flying except Najmi as he stood his ground, and Frostbite as he made a ice wall around him, Silver, and his friends. Mystic and Phobia both stood their ground too but were also sent flying only to have Phobia to grab Mystic with his left hoofs talons and used his right hoofs talons to grab the ground. When the explosion ended; Frostbite, Mystic, Najmi, and Phobia saw that the white pillar was still there…and a new body coming out of it. All four knew that it was Mat, but were surprised that he was in a new form. However, the four was also confused to way Mat look human…and a dragon.

Frostbite thought that this was just strange; he knew that Mat said that he was a human, but this…this was just he much for him. To him Mat looked half human and half dragon. Frostbite and the other three in their minds thought the same thing at the same time.

"Mat…just who and what the hell are you?..."

**Well that took a while. Soooo many delays. Tech problems, injuries, surgeries... but luckily it was able to be completed thanks to my friend bahamut! I just have to say that of all the communities out there the brony community is by far the best! I love each and every one of you bronies out there and a brohoof to all of you! Also, one announcement, I recently had surgery and for the next 3-4 weeks my right hand will be unable to be used for typing, meaning that i will not be able to create any new chapters. Luckily my associate Bahamut has accepted the job of writing the chapters for me while i am incapable typing quickly. The other two stories, unfortunately, shall remain un-updated until i am able to type again. This is Master Wayne signing out and thanks for all the support for the stories! **


	21. Time and Space

Mat scanned the area, his eyes glowing bright white. Najmi and Void glared at the creature that stood before them. It was half man, half dragon, an unheard of combination. Mat continued to scan the area until his eyes fell on Thorn. He walked over and picked up his dead body and brought it over to Silver. He laid Thorn down beside her and walked back towards the others. Najmi continued to glare at Mat until he felt himself get hit in the chest with a blunt object. He was knocked back a couple feet and realized he had forgotten about Frostbite.

Frostbite used the remainder of his strength to fly back to over by Silver and Thorn and collapsed, too tired to do anything else. Najmi made a step towards Mat, carefully judging his power and trying to see what he might be capable of. Najmi felt a breeze as Void shot by him, blade drawn. Void got within striking range and took a swing with his blade. To his surprise, it cleanly hit and made a huge gash across Mat's chest. Mat fell to the ground and Void jumped back, unsure of how to comprehend what had just happened.

All of a sudden, a fire erupted around Mat. The flames were white with icy blue tips and they roared like a bonfire. The fire burst outwards and then dissipated. In the center of the area where the fire had been stood Mat and he looked good as new. Mat just stepped forwards, a huge grin on his face. Void and Najmi took a step back.

"What do you think? Like the new power?"

"Wha… What was that?" Void stammered.

"Ever heard of a phoenix?"

"Yes…"

"Well, it's similar to that. No matter how badly you injure me, I will be reborn."

"But, then how can we fight you?"

"You can't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walked through the dark plain. Whisps of molecular material trailed behind him as he kicked them up while he walked. He looked across the endless void that was space, saddened by its loneliness. He frowned at the endless darkness and went on one knee. He placed his palms against the ground and began to change the appearance of his realm. The black ground shot skyward and widened. It fell downwards and formed vast pits. The blackness began to glow and colors were able to be seen. The pits filled with water and became oceans, the black mounds became mountains. He looked at his creation and sighed. It was pretty, but still. Lonely and still.

Anger overcame him and he backhanded the image of the world into oblivion, returning it to its black nothingness. Being the element of Space had its perks, but it came with a downside as well. For infinite ability to shape and create the element had to sacrifice everything. Family, friends, happiness, love, everything was taken. For one being to have so much power, it was unheard of. He couldn't exist on a plane with others or they would be destroyed by his sheer presence.

That's why he was alone, and always would be.

He sighed and sat down on the ground. He placed his hands on his lap and proceeded to meditate; wondering what was to become of him if he could never be happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Najmi quickly ducked as Mat's fist flew over him. Najmi planted both his hands behind his head and kicked upwards with both legs, hitting Mat square in the chest. Void appeared above mad, blade drawn to strike, but he was pulled back by Dark and held there.

"What are you doing?! I had him!"

"This is Najmi's fight. I can feel it in his heart that he wishes to do this alone."

"Fine. I have things I need to attend to anyways."

With that Void turned and quickly went through one of his portals.

In the meantime Mat had landed after the kick and was preparing for another strike.

Mat shot at Najmi at unmatchable speed and threw a punch at his chest. Najmi jumped over him and swung his sword at Mat's neck. Mat quickly blocked the sword with the ridge of one of his wings and then slammed Najmi down to the ground with the other.

Najmi landed on his back and Mat jumped up and prepared to land on Najmi. Najmi pointed his sword at him and nailed Mat with a blast of purple energy, sending him flying through the air. Najmi quickly got to his feet as Mat caught himself with his wings and flew back, preparing for a second attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He slowly rose to his feet after he had finished meditating. He began to walk through his relm once again when he heard something odd. A portal opened to his left and a pony quickly shot through it and then exited through another portal.

He stood there, confused at what he had just seen. The portal he exited through closed, but the one he had entered through remained open. His face went to a scowl when he saw what was coming through it. Sand poured from the portal into a massive pile at the bottom of the portal. It began to whirl around until it had formed a vortex roughly the height of a human being. The sand slowly settled and an unknown figure stepped forward. The human stepped towards the element of Space who was still scowling.

"Long time no see, Faolan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mat and Najmi collided for the third time. Each time the two fought Najmi would slightly injure Mat, but then he would just reborn good as new. Neither of them had made any progress towards defeat of their opponent. Mat had an infinite amount of life and Najmi had an infinite amount of power. Each was in their element and at their strongest. Nothing could stop either of them. They were locked in a stalemate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faolan glared at the human.

"How dare you come here! Leave my realm this instance you traitorous swine!"

"Now now, is that anyway to treat a long forgotten friend?"

"Friend? FRIEND?! You dare call yourself a friend after all the bullshit you've done?! You're the reason I'm stuck in this hell!"

"Someone's grumpy. Maybe you didn't know but I've been in the same boat you have."

"No. No you haven't. I lost everything, but you had nothing to lose. I was an idiot to follow you."

"The past is the past, can we move on now?"

"Ha, that's funny. Real funny. The past is never the past, not with you. Not with the element of time."

"It seems we developed the ability to use sarcasm haven't we? It took you long enough. Then again, you were always kind of slow…"

"Shut up! I'll kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Faolan leapt and the human and socked him in the stomach. The moment he hit he felt a ripple from around them. He watched as the ripple shook the dimension and blew tons of material up into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mat and Najmi clashed, sword against wing, fist and against fist. The two separated and then charged at eachother, only to both be knocked back by a massive shockwave. Both Najmi and Mat pulled themselves off the ground and looked back to where the shockwave had come from. There was a large black orb floating that showed a glimpse of Faolons fight. They watched as they saw him pull back for a second hit. The moment he hit a shockwave erupted from the orb blowing everybody backwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faolan glared at him. His stupid smirk, his stupid attitude, his damn cockiness. He hated, no, despised him. Faolan pulled back for another punch, but then realized something. He wasn't fighting back. Faolan slowly realized why and jumped back, taking a defensive stance.

"So you finally figured it out?"

"This is a forbidden fight. The very fact that this is occurring goes against the laws of the universe. A fight between time and space, one trying to overpower the other. It would have horrendous effects on the world. It would destroy everything."

"Very good. Somebody did their research."

"Shut up Kronos."

"Now now, no need to get feisty. We wouldn't want you to destroy anything else now would we?"

Faolan just glared at Kronos, unable to do anything to him without destroying something.

"So, since you can't attack you have to hear me out."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"That's better. What I want is simple. I want to leave, you can make that possible."

"No."

"No? Not even a counter deal, just flat out no?"

"Exactly. There's no way in hell I'll let you out. You deserve to be trapped here."

"Somebodies being difficult…"

"Somebody can go die."

Kronos glared at Faolan, "Well, then you leave me no choice."

Faolan stepped back and the particles of material began to swirl around his hands. Sand began to swirl around Kronos as he prepared for his first attack.

Kronos used his time manipulation to slow down time and rushed at Faolan. Faolan just watched him unimpressed as he stretched the space between them so that Kronos moved at a regular speed. Kronos stopped running and glared at him.

"You bastard. You're making me run farther."

"Of course. Does it make you upset knowing that you can't move at and indefinite speed?"

"No. I expected this. Our abilities are counterproductive. They naturally would cancel each other out."

Faolan swung his right arm to his chest and was clutching a combat knife he had created from the particles. He condensed the particles into his other hand into a baseball sized orb and held it next to the knife.

Kronos tilted his head as he watched Faolan make a small incision on the ball. He then tossed it towards Kronos. Kronos just watched the ball roll towards him, completely unimpressed. He picked it up and began to laugh.

"You think this can stop…"

Kronos was interrupted when the ball detonated into a massive ball of fire. Faolan smiled until the fire faded and he saw Kronos standing there completely unharmed.

"How…"

"I slowed down time around myself to give myself time to form a shield."

Faolan held his hand out to his side and hundreds of small orbs began to float out of the ground, each one lining up so it could be easily touched by the blade. Kronos jumped back as Faolan started firing them at him at the rate of a Gatling gun. Kronos slowed down time and easily walked in-between each orb, making sure to stay out of Faolans range of space control.

Kronos walked inbetween two orbs when all of a sudden they shot past him at incredible speeds. He quickly looked back to Faolan and realized that the entire time he had been condensing the space between them so his range would increase.

"Shit."

Kronos jumped back, but not fast enough. He got pelted by ten of the orbs and was sent flying backwards into space. Kronos stood back up and felt a searing pain in his chest. He sped up time and watched as the wounds quickly scabbed over and then scarred.

Faolan jumped up in the air and threw his combat knife at Kronos. Kronos waited for it to make contact with an inorganic object, which is the only way it would make anything detonate. Kronos jumped back as fast as he could when he realized there was a bit of something smeared on the side of the blade. He barely cleared the explosion as the knife itself detonated, releasing all of its stored energy.

Faolan created a katana and held it with the hilt pointing at his chest and the tip pointing at Kronos. Kronos ducked as the blade extended and whizzed by his head. Kronos took note as he calculated the time it took for the blade to retract. Faolan fired again and Kronos shot towards him, barely dodging the blade. He closed in on Faolan as the blade retracted. Kronos slid as Faolan fired the blade one last time. It grazed Kronos's shoulder and left a small gash, but Faolan was now within Kronos's range.

Kronos quickly wrapped Faolan's legs in sand and drew the blade that was strung across his back. Faolan didn't have time to retract the blade before Kronos swung at him. He only had time to lean backwards and barely avoid the strike. Kronos's blade hit his katana's hilt and sliced it clean in half. Faolan punched Kronos in the chest to knock him back. He cringed as he felt the ripple of the shockwave from the punch making contact. Kronos just let himself get knocked back, grinning the entire time.

"You…"

"Now why did you hit me? I thought you didn't want to destroy anything. You were doing so well at keeping me from making physical contact, but then you went ahead and lost it."

"I'll kill you…"

"Of course you will."

"I will."

"I agree completely."

"You don't believe me."

"Of course not. We both know what happens if you kill me. Time will come to a stop and all life will cease to exist as we know it. Will you injure me? Most likely. Will you torture me? Who knows. Will you kill me? No."

"You don't know what I'll do."

"Yes. Yes I do. I probably know you more than you know yourself."

Faolan let himself be overcome with rage as he leapt and Kronos. He tackled him to the ground and began mercilessly beating him. Kronos just laughed the entire time, watching as the black void began to crack and fall apart. Every punch he received made him that much closer to his goal…

**The cast is off and I'm back in business! Huzzah :D Faolan belongs to Faolan211**


End file.
